New Family in Town
by T.rex98
Summary: The Louds move to Royal Woods, Michigan. As they integrate themselves into the new town, they continue going on adventures and making new friends, along the way. However, suspicion begins to be cast onto the family as old secrets are brought to surface and a new threat comes after London. Rated T for violence and liberal breaking of people's spines.
1. Moving Away

Piedmont, California. It was a decent-sized, sleepy little town and relatively normal. Well, as normal as the home of the infamous Loud Family can be. A family consisting of 15 children-13 girls and 2 boys-it was certainly unique. While they are prone to the same arguments as any other family they have been on numerous adventures that strengthened their bonds and allowed them to mature, in ways they never expected.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Hey, name's Lincoln Loud. Sorry to cut in, like that, but I'd thought I'd take over the introductions. Pretty cool, huh? Knowing that I'm in a fanfic? It has its ups and downs. But, enough about that, let's head to my house!"

It pans over to a three story house.

"Wrong house"

It moves to a simple shack surrounded by garbage.

"Even our money situation's not THAT bad"

It moves to a massive, multi-story mansion with a swimming pool for a backyard.

"I wish! But, move one over, please. This joke's getting old"

It finally stops on a decent-sized one-story house with a fenced in front and backyard.

"There we go! Pretty normal house, isn't it? Likely holding a nice family. And you'd be right…"

Suddenly, an explosion went off in the backyard, which somehow didn't damage the house and none of the neighbours reacted to it, having grown too used to the family's antics. The cars' alarms did go off before being silenced, though.

"For the most part"

In the backyard, a four year old girl with shaggy brown hair, a pair of black glasses, a green sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes. In her hair is a pin with a shard of a ruby encrusted in it. She was covered in soot with a bored expression on her face. The remnants of whatever she was trying to do still smoking from the recent explosion.

"Dang it! Thought I had it, that time" she said with a lisp.

"That's Lisa. She's the youngest of us, but don't let fool you. She's got a PhD and she's only four! Too bad her experiments keep literally blowing up in her face. She often sells her inventions to help out in our money problems"

At that exact moment, a six year old girl popped out of the ground like a gopher. She has blonde hair tied into a pair of pigtails with red scrunchies and is missing her front teeth. She wore a murky shirt under a pair of blue overalls, white sneakers with blue stripes and a red baseball cape on backwards. Embedded in the left button of her overalls is a ruby shard.

"That would be Lana, one of the most tomboyish girls I know. She considers baths her mortal enemy and has a talent for mechanical work, making her our resident handywoman, which really helps us budget our money by not having to hire anyone"

"Hey, Lisa! Another failure?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes. Not sure what went wrong… Also, what is your doing acting like a gopher?" Lisa asked, looking at the girl.

"Looking for Charles' bone. Rascal keeps forgetting where he buries them. See ya!" Lana said and dove back into her hole. Lisa decided not to question it and headed inside to wash off the soot. In the kitchen, two girls are sitting at the table.

The first was six years old and looked like Lana with the same blonde hair and missing front teeth. However, she wore her hair down and wore an outfit befitting a princess; a pink gown that hides her heels, a pink sash, pink gloves, silver earrings, and a silver tiara with a ruby in the center. She was enjoying a sandwich.

The other girl was eight and had very pale skin with long black hair that covered up her eyes. She wore a balck dress over a white and black striped long sleeved shirt, white and balck striped stockings and black shoes. She was reading a poetry book with a bust of a male vampire on the table. Embedded in its neck where a necklace would go is a ruby shard.

"The pink one with a haughty aura is Lola, Lana's twin sister. She's the textbook example of a bratty six year old and champion pageant winner. No one in Piedmont has been able to beat and that's not going to change soon. She can be a real sweetheart under the right circumstances, though"

Lola's head suddenly looked up, lost in thought. The eight year old noticed this.

"Something wrong, Lola?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't know why, but I feel like hurting Lincoln, now" Lola said, unsure the reason why. He hasn't insulted her at all, today.

"That's Lucy, a tried and true Goth. If it's morbid and involves death, she likes it, which makes her really creepy. That said, she does enjoy poetry and she usually comes to me when wanting to show off her newest poem. Also, and don't tell this to anyone or I will hurt you, she's secretly a Pegasister. Caught me by surprise, too"

"Huh, I feel it, too. Weird…" Lucy muttered. At that point, Lisa came in.

"Greetings, elder sibling units! By chance, do either of you know where the soap is?" she asked.

"I saw Lily using it. Said something about needing to wash out a few stains from her clothes" Lucy replied, glancing up from her book.

"Thank you" Lisa stated and left the kitchen and headed into the laundry room, which only had enough room for the washer, dryer, and a linen basket. Taking some clothes out of the dryer was a ten year old girl.

She had long blonde hair styled into a low pony with a purple bow with a ruby shard in the center. She wore a black tank top under a white and purple striped off shoulder blouse, a darker purple skirt, purple leg warmers and a pair of purple converse.

"That would be Lily, the resident dancer of the family. Trust me, she has an unrivaled talent for it and isn't afraid to show it off to us when we ask. She's also one of the more level-headed sisters, which helps me out a lot since having such a big family can be quite stressful, on your own"

"Oh, hey, Lisa-WHOA! Another mishap?" Lily asked, seeing the soot.

"Unfortunately that is correct, Lily. Lucy said you had the soap" Lisa said.

"Why do you need soap?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Because it's the only thing that gets soot out of my clothes and hair. I must really start wearing protective gear to keep this from happening" Lisa mused, annoyed at the constant explosions. Glad her father convinced her to take them outside, where it's less likely to bring down the house.

"Well, you did come at a good time. I just got the grass stains out of my ballet clothes, so I don't need the soap, anymore" Lily explained, which caught Lisa's attention.

"You're always cautious with that outfit, how did you get grass stains on it?" she asked.

"Guess" was all lily said as she adopted a bored, deadpan expression. At that moment, a loud noise erupted through the house as the front door was slammed open. In came three people, all thirteen years old.

The first was a boy with somewhat shaggy brown hair with a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it. He wore a red shirt, navy blue pants, grey shorts, and black sneakers. A ruby shard was pinned to his vest, tightly.

"That's Luke Loud, but everyone calls him Dipper, because of the big dipper-shaped birthmark on his forehead. He's my only brother and a total mystery nut, which he totally gets from our Grunkle Ford. He's a pretty sensible guy, was born into a set of triplets, and often has to keep them all in line. I don't envy him"

The other was a girl who looked like the boy, but with hip-length brown hair that curls at the end, and braces. She wore a fuchsia sweat with a shooting star leaving a rainbow trail, a loose purple pencil skirt, ankle socks, and black ballet flats. Around her neck is a silver necklace with a pendent with the image of a swimming mermaid on it. Her ruby shard was located in a pink headband.

"Mabel, here, is the oddball of the family in more ways than one. Not only is she only sibling whose name doesn't start with L, she's totally crazy, in a good way. She enjoys making sweaters, is perpetually in her boy crazy phase, and can be kind of a stingy person, but she means well. The necklace she's wearing is special because… well, let's just say it makes summer all the more interesting"

Mabel and Dipper landed in a heap, groaning loudly and not moving. In comes another girl. Her brown hair was scruffier and pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a red jersey with a number 1 on the front, red and white track shorts, and black cleats with striped over the knee socks. She has freckles on her face. Around her waist a tight belt with a ruby shard serving as the buckle.

"Oh, yeah! Core another for Lynner Lynner Chicken dinner!" she shouted doing a victory dance.

"And that would Lynn Jr. She was named after our dad and is the oldest of the triplets. She's a total sports fanatic, treating it like a religion and loves to turn anything and everything into a sport, which normally gets on everyone's nerves real quick. Good thing those Karate lessons toned her down"

Lynn continued her victory dance while Dipper and Mabel glared at her,annoyed at being roped into yet another ipromoteu game with their sporty triplet. Honestly, it got old after the first time. An 11-year-old girl approached them, looking upset.

Like Lynn, she had freckles, but had snow white hair reaching to her mid back styled into a braid over her shoulder. She wore an orange dress under a blue jeans jacket, white stockings, and black mary jane shoes. On her left wrist is a bracelet with a ruby shard hanging from it.

"Lynn, we talked about this. Ask before you make people play your games" she said, scoldingly.

"That's my own twin sister, Liberty. She certainly stands out in a crowd, doesn't she? No one really knows how or why we have white hair, but it's become our trademark over time. She and I share a lot of interests, but she has her own, such as being a masterful artist. Painting, sketching, sculpting, you name it! I can't help but feel proud of her"

"Not my fault they can't take a hit, Lib. Now, I'll have my second meatball sub, now. See you!" Lynn said, running into the kitchen before Liberty could protest. She turned to the other two of the triplets.

"You two okay?" she asked, concerned.

"We're fine. Just winded, that's all" Mabel wheezed out, then passed out. Liberty sighed and began to leave. A loud farting sound erupted when she took a step. She looked down and saw she stepped on a whoopie cushion. She growled in annoyance, already knowing who did it.

"Dang it, Luan!" she shouted. A fourteen year old girl appeared.

She had lighter brown hair styled into a ponytail large and smoother than Lynn's with buck teeth encased in braces. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, socks with a yellow pattern all the way up, and brown shoes. She had three gag flowers, one on her shirt and one on each foot. In her hands is a wooden puppet with a ruby shard in its right eye.

"You weren't fart off the mark, Lib! Get it?" she said with a hearty chuckle.

"The girl with a horrible sense of humor is Luan, the resident prankster. If a prank goes off in this house, chances are she's behind it. She thinks she's funny, but every joke she makes is a total miss. Sadly for us, she doesn't get the memo. She's pretty good with the kids of our neighbours, though, and even runs her own entertainer business. I'm actually her assistant"

Luan let out another chuckle before leaving the room, leaving an annoyed Liberty behind. Before she could react, the sound of a loud guitar riff came from the front door, hitting her with enough force to send her flying. A fiften year old girl lept through the door.

She had freckles, brown hair in a pixie cut, and wore purple eyeshadow. She wore a purple shirt with a torn up collar and a skull on the front, a skirt similar to Luan's but purple, a white belt, and purple high boots. She had paperclip earrings and black wristbands. In her hands was a purple guitar with a ruby shard located near the end of the neck.

"Good morning, Loud House!" she shouted, even throwing up a devil sign.

"The rocker is Luna, my favorite sister, but don't tell Liberty I said that. Don't let the punkish lead to think she's a rebellious delinquent, she's a laid back, friendly, and sweet girl. And boy can this girl play! She always sang songs to us when we were younger. She's considered my guardian since she was the first of my siblings to hold me when I was born. She takes that job very seriously"

"Dang it, Luna! Why can't you enter a room like everybody else?!" Liberty demanded, getting up and rubbing her ringing ears.

"Sorry, Lib. Guess I still have too much energy in me still" Luna said, apologetically. At that, three more girls entered the door.

The first a sixteen year old with long pale blonde with side swept bangs. She wore a seafoam green dress with frills, a pair of sandals with seafoam green bows, red hoop earrings, and a pair of white sunglasses. Around her neck is a necklace with a ruby shard. She had this angelic smile on her face and was carrying several shopping bags.

"That's Leni and she's, well, not very bright. I'm talking about stereotypical valley girl level brainpower. She tends to be easily fooled, but makes for it by being the biggest sweetheart ever. She's also an amazing fashion designer, able to create almost any clothing out of just a few scraps. I'm one of her regular models, surprisingly enough"

The next girl was seventeen with short blonde hair and blue eyeshadow. She wore a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue-gray slip on shoes, and a pair of pearl earrings. In her hands was a phone with a rub shard embedded in the back of its casing.

"And there's Lori, the second oldest. She's a really bossy phoneaholic, but she has to be to keep us all from trashing the house. I found that out the hard way. She's a pro golfer and has been making an effort to try and be nicer. Said something about a nightmare, but she refuses to explain it. Doesn't bother me or anyone else"

The last one was eighteen with dark brown hair styled into an exotic low side bun with braids. She wore a greyish long-sleeved shirt, jean pants, and black combat boots. Around her waist is a red scarf that hangs from her right side. On her right ear with a ruby shard hanging in a loop earring. She looked aloof, but annoyed.

"She's London, the oldest of all of us. To strangers, she's a stone cold jerk, but to family, she's an expressive gentle girl. Her bluntness can be hard for her to hold back, but she's quick to apologize if she's insulted any family. She's been through some nasty stuff in her life. Stuff I don't feel like sharing, yet. Trust me, it's not pretty"

"There were so many good sales today. I don't remember carrying home this much stuff in a long time" Lori said, texting away on her phone.

"I don't know why you brought me along or why you even keep going there. The mall staff are clearly lecherous jerks" London said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lori rolled her eyes. She's just upset that this one guard keeps ogling her whenever she goes into the mall. That, and London was never one for crowds. Make her too on edge and in a bad way.

"I'm glad you, London! It's always nice to get out of the house with you" Leni said, excitedly hugging London. In an instant, her whole demeanor changed and she gave Leni a fond smile.

"Same, Little Star" she said, filling Leni joy at hearing the familiar nickname. Lori also smiled, mostly at just how relaxed London is, right now. She's a rather guarded person, so seeing her able to let herself be calm is a good sign.

In the living room, an eleven year old boy was sitting on the couch, reading an Ace Saving comic. He looked like a female Liberty, with the same white hair and freckles. However, his hair was short with a cowlick and he had a chipped tooth. He wore an orange polo, blue jeans, and white shoes. On his right wrist is a wristband with a ruby shard, similar to Liberty's.

"And there's me, Lincoln, the Man with a Plan! Fourteen siblings seems like a handful for anyone, doesn't it? It can be, but being around them all my life tends to help you adjust to them and our particular brand of crazy" he said to the audience, putting down his comic. Luna came over and plopped down next to Lincoln.

"Hey there! How is my baby bro?" she said, playfully giving Lincoln a noogie. Lincoln laughed, trying to push her hand away. This only made her noogie him more. Lincoln always enjoyed Luna's company. She may be fifteen, but wasn't afraid to act like she's younger than that to bond with her favorite brother. A car horn interrupted the bonding as the family van, Vanzilla, pulled into the driveway. The Loud parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., exited the car, looking joyful about something.

"Kids, could you come here, please? Your mother and I have something important to tell you!" Lynn Sr. called. In seconds, all 15 siblings were lined up perfectly in front of their parents.

"So, what's up, pops?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Now, as you know, we've lived in this town since Lori was born, despite the fact we have a too small space for all of you" Rita said.

"You can say that, again" Lily commented. They literally had to share a single bedroom between the fifteen of them and always got into fights on who slept where on the floor. It made for a really rough night for most nights. Lucy gets around this by sleeping in a coffin in the living room and Lana sleeps outside in Charles' doghouse, which the dog was happy to share with her.

"And there's the fact you all made a few enemies, in this town, even when didn't mean to" Rita continued, not minding her daughter's comment.

"aidtararat liltaeamul mae hdha haris al'amn almuzeaj , maratan 'ukhraa , alywm! 'ana 'ukrih hdha alntr" London exclaimed in fluent Arabic. No one understood what she said, but got the gist from her tone of voice.

"But, we got some good news for you. Your father and I just got back from the real estate office. And we're finally moving out of this house" Rita said, happily. The siblings exclaimed in absolute joy.

"Best day ever!" the twins shouted in unison.

"mwishowe! Asante tamu mwenye huruma bwana!" London exclaimed, happily.

"Where is this new house at?" Liberty asked.

"It's actually in Royal Woods, Michigan, our hometown. We saw pictures of it. A four story house in a nice neighborhood. I'm sure you kids will love it" Lynn Sr. replied. This caught the siblings by surprise.

"Wow, that's pretty far away" Lynn said, levelly.

"A little 2,400 miles, to be precise, which would take a total of 36 hours to reach by car. Not exactly what I would call a quick drive" Lisa said, a calculator in hand.

"We know this will be a big change for you all, having all been here most of your lives. But don't worry, you'll love Royal Woods. We leave first thing tomorrow, so you better say your goodbyes while you can" Lynn Sr said with an encouraging smile. Leni gasped.

"We need to update our status" she said, grabbing her phone. Lori did the same wordlessly. She had a lot of friends to inform about her moving and not that much time. The rest of the siblings also began making their own plans for saying their goodbyes. They decided to split off to cover ground, since they all had to go to different places.

* * *

The Souffle Cafe. A French-themed cafe that was the most popular place for young teens and adults for its vast cuisine, friendly atmosphere, and reasonable prices for a cafe. And Luna was a well known regular.

"Hey, there, Luna! What's the occasion?" Joe, the one who manned the bar, asked as she came into the cafe with her guitar, which he knew she only did for special occasions.

"Oh, the fam's moving out, tomorrow, Joe. Wanted to get in one last song in" Luna replied. Joe's eyes widened in surprise. He was saddened by the news, as he's on a first name basis with the family, but he knew it would be good for them to get out of that claustrophobic deathtrap of a house.

"Well, you came at a great time, Luna. The place is packed and no one's using the mic. Feel free to rock on like there's no tomorrow" he said encouragingly. Luna's already wide smile got even wider, threatening to trip her face, as she practically jumped on stage. The patrons immediately gave her their full attention, knowing how amazing Luna is with that guitar. With practised ease, she strummed along to a song they're all familiar with.

"Rock and roll is running through my veins"

"Electric soul like wires to my brain"

"I can't be wrong, don't need direction"

"I can find my way"

The air was already being filled with excitement at the song. No one really understood why that "America's Next Hitmaker" show was so adamant that Luna be different or not play, period, but that didn't stop her from following her passion, anyway. And she is clearly enjoying herself.

"Play it Loud! Play it proud"

"I got no time for turning it down

"Play it Loud! Play it proud!"

"I live it, I breathe it"

"Don't tell me I don't need it now"

"Play it loud!"

"Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud"

"Play it loud!"

"Turn it up until your speakers blow out"

People were now cheering without pause, even a few were ehadbanging. Luna was a talented musician. They paused, slightly, when a girl broke a chair over her head with a scream, both confused and disturbed. Joe sighed, as he'll have to keep her back so she can pay for that chair.

"First things first, I ain't no second place"

"Rules are meant for bending till they break"

"Right or wrong with no exceptions"

"Rocking out my way"

A girl Luna's age entered the cafe. She had blonde hair dyed black at the tips, black eyeshadow and wore a black dress with brown boots and a jeans jacket. She looked bored and saw Luna performing. She growled in annoyance at the mere sight of her.

"Play it loud! Play it loud!"

"I got no time for turning it down"

"Play it loud! Play it proud!"

"I live it, I breathe it"

"Don't tell me I don't need it now"

"Play it loud!"

"Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud"

"Play it loud!"

"Turn it up until your speakers blow out"

"Until your speakers blow out"

"Until your speakers blow out"

"Until your speakers blow out"

Luna threw up her signature devil horns as she concluded the song and everyone clapped, happily. Luna's heart swelled with pride, relishing in the fact so many love her music. Those feelings went away when she heard a slow, condescending clap from the crowd. Everyone else heard it too and saw the girl was smiling, smugly, despite everyone giving her the stink eye. Luna, especially.

"Well done, Luna. As much as an ear sore as ever" she said in a thick Australian accent, not stopping her clapping.

"Joe, I thought you got rid of your pest problem" Luna said, an unimpressed frown on her face.

"Oh, is that anyway to talk to your ex, Luna? I'm so hurt you so casually threw me away after all I have done for you in our time together" the girl said, swaying around dramatically as if doing a stage performance.

"Hey, everyone here knows what you did, Sheila! So, don't go pulling 'I'm the victim here' card on us!" Joe said, glaring at the girl. He wasn't lying, either, everyone knew about the bad things she tried to get Luna to do in the past and everyone sided with Luna on it.

"You stay out of this, you old wanker! If I wanted your opinion, I'd dang well ask for it!" Sheila shouted, her smug demeanor disappearing for a moment before returning.

"I heard that your family is moving" she said, approaching the music-lover, who was on guard.

"Yeah, what about it?" Luna asked, cautiously.

"Oh, not much. I'm just curious as to how the town where you're going will think if they found out about our little… activities'' Sheila said, making the crowd silently gasp in mild shock. Luna's eyes narrowed.

"You're bluffing, dude. If I fall, so do you and you know it" she said, calmly. Internally, though, she was sorely tempted to wring the girl's neck. Sheila merely smiled.

"Oh, I'm not going to rat you out, Luna. But, it is something you should never forgot" she said, condescendingly. Suddenly, she was yanked upwards to the ceiling. Luna spotted a robe that has somehow been looped through the back of her dress. She followed the rope and spotted Lucy next to a pulley that wasn't there before. She didn't find it surprising. Lucy always had this nasty of appearing out of nowhere and seems to be able to drag stuff she reasonably shouldn't be around with her. She and everyone else stopped trying to understand how she did it, long ago.

"Thanks, Luce" Luna said.

"No one messes with my family" Lucy said with a rare smile. The two left the cafe, not even bothering to cut Sheila down. Luna, however, couldn't shake her ex's words out of her head and it scared her. Lucy, being well attuned to people's aura, immediately sensed her sister's distress and the reason behind it.

"Luna, you know what you did wasn't your fault and we don't blame or hate you. It was that horrid piece of scum that tricked you into doing those things" she said, her usual monotone breaking a bit to show the sisterly concern she has.

"I know, Luce. I still feel guilty about it, though. But, at least I stopped… unlike her" Luna said with a loud sigh. She then decided to change the subject.

"So, how did your goodbyes go?" she asked.

"Oh, the spirits were very happy, but still sad. Too bad ghosts can't leave the place where they died, or they could come visit. Sigh" Lucy said. While most would consider ghosts a load of hogwash, they were indeed very real, as the Loud siblings found out at Gravity Falls. Lucy received A LOT of apologies about her fondness of ghosts after that Northwest Mansion fiasco.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" Luna said, ruffling Lucy's hair.

* * *

Liberty and Lincoln stared at each other. Lincoln was confused while Liberty was annoyed. The reason was because there were a number of girls all clinging to his legs, crying like there's tomorrow, begging him not to go as they had just learned he was moving. Lincoln always had this "accidental casanova" effect on girls. He easily charmed them, but somehow had absolutely no idea that he does this, so having almost every girl in his age group and a few older than him trying their eyes out had him quite confused, as he had absolutely no idea why they're crying.

"I still don't get why they're so clingy with me, Lib" Lincoln said, nearly making his twin facepalm in sheer annoyance. They only came here to say goodbye to their schoolmates and this happened. No one paid attention to this, used to Lincoln having every girl in school wrapped around his finger, even if he didn't know it. But, with him moving, it does up their chances at getting girlfriends.

"Come on, let's go. We've said goodbye to everyone" Liberty said, grabbing her brother and yanking him out of the pile of girls. The duo soon ahd to run as the girls chased after them, though. He turns to the audience.

"Honestly, I don't know why girls are so attached to me" he said, still not realizing it.

"Lincoln, less talking to yourself, more running from those she-demons!"

* * *

In the park, a large crowd of middle schoolers were gathered with a banner that read "Last chance to conquer the best, Lynnsanity Loud!" in red letters. In the center was a table where Lynn was squaring off against people in a strength contest, where they each tried to push each other out of the ring, similar to sumo wrestling. So far, no one has been able to overcome Lynn's astonishing strength and endurance. Dipper was acting as referee.

Her latest opponent was, actually, a member of the football team. Not the quarterback, though, as Lynn had become the captain of every team in her middle school, but she's certain he'll become the quarterback due to his talent. So, she had a bit of a harder time with this round and everyone was cheering for either side, at this point. However, thanks to her additional martial arts training, she managed to overpower him, lift him, and toss him out of the ring.

"Oh, yeah, Lynnsanity remains undefeated!" she cheered. The player stood up.

"He, should've known better than to try and beat you, Lynn" he said with a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Kyle. You gave me a harder time than anyone else, today" Lynn said as the two shook hands. Just then, the coach for Lynn's school, Jorge Burner, appeared.

"Hey there, Lynn, thought I'd find you here" he said, good naturedly. Jorge was always a very approachable man with a fatherly attitude towards his students.

"Hey, coach! What brings you here?" Lynn asked.

"Word of the fact you guys are moving traveled fast. Just wanted to say my own goodbyes while I can" Jorge replied.

"Will I still… you know?" Lynn asked, suddenly becoming nervous. Dipper noticed this, but didn't say anything. He already knew why she was nervous.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Lynn. Just stay out of trouble and keep your gear in shape" Jorge said with a wink. Lynn smield in appreciation. No one in the crowd knew they were talking about, but also knew they wouldn't get them to tell them, so they didn't speak up. Dipper and Lynn left the park, but Lynn was unusually quiet, which worried Dipper, since he knew his sister would always challenge him to a race home. He also knew what was on her mind.

"You thinking about that accident, again?" he asked, catching Lynn's attention.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't, but I can't shake it off, you know. The feeling of loss I got when I woke up still haunts me. Had a few nightmares about it, still… You think I should talk to someone about this?" Lynn asked Dipper, hopefully her brother has some answer.

"That's your choice, Lynn, but remember we all still love you and would help you out, however we can" Dipper said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks, bro!" Lynn said, giving him a hug, which he returned. Her smile suddenly turned playful and she took off in a run.

"Race you!" she shouted. Dipper normally hated it when she did this, but decided to ignore it and play along. So, he chased after her.

* * *

Luan and Mabel were hiding behind a bush, using every ounce of willpower they have to keep themselves from laughing. On the sidewalk was a wrapped gift that was part of their prank. Just a few moments later, a boy the triplets' age arrives, looking excited, and spots the box.

"Oh, it must be free my secret admirer" he said, opening the box. A massive cream pie springs out and smashes itself into his face, covering him in cream. The two sisters began laughing, blowing their cover but they didn't care.

"He sure was pieing for this, huh, sis?" Mabel chuckled out.

"Yea, we sure creamed him!" Luan bellowed, another fit of laughter. This kid had been bullying Dipper for years, so finally getting some payback almost as sweet as that pie they just wasted. The bully glared at the two and rushed forward to deliver a punch. Luan saw this and her big sister instincts kicked in as she grabbed Mabel and placed herself in front of the bully's path. His fist connected with her head, but instead of knocking her out, it sent immense pain through his fist and likely breaking a few of his fingers.

"Ow! Yeesh, that's one hard head!" he exclaimed, clutching his aching hand. With a satisfied chuckle, the two left the bully to his misery, not caring in the slightest. That's what they get for messing with their brother.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Lyon… My family is going to be moving to Royal Woods, Michigan, tomorrow… Yes, all my gear is packed and ready to go, as always… Thank you, sir, say hi to Mrs. Lyon for me" London ended the call on her comm device, which looked like a black, high tech bluetooth earpiece. Lori came into the living room.

"Okay, I've texted all my friends, updated my status on all my social media accounts, and even had a few rounds of golf with my old team. They were literally sad to see me go, but wished me the best of luck" Lori said. Her eyes never left her phone during the entire conversation, as usual.

"Vy ne mogli by dlit'sya pyat' minut bez etogo telefona" she said with an annoyed sound.

"What did you say, London?' lori asked, curiously.

"Uh, that was Russian for… That's great to hear" London said, nervously. Lori looked unsure, but let it go and went back to texting. Leni came in, looking excited.

"I just said goodbye to all my friends and one of them even kissed me on the lips, as a sign of our close friendship! It was supes sweet!" she exclaimed, not noticing Lori's panicked look and the murderous glare in London's eyes.

"Cazaré a este profanador y la haré sufrir por manchar mi Pequeña Estrella!" she shouted, angrily. Lori, however, discreetly pointed to the still oblivious Leni and the message was clear. She calmed down, but was still upset. Thankfully, Leni doesn't seem to grasp just what the kiss really meant. One by one, the siblings all came in and stood in the living room. At this point, Lori took charge.

"Okay, people, we should all get to bed early, today. We have a lot to do, tomorrow. So, we're going to need to really need our energy. Especially for our heavy lifters" Lori said, pointing to London, Lynn, Luna, and Luan. They were the physically strongest of the siblings, either due to intense training or really funky genetics.

"I wonder what Royal Woods is going to be like?" Lily asked.

"Not sure, Lilster, but I can't wait to see it" Lynn said, excitedly. The siblings spent a few minutes talking before splitting off to do their own things.

* * *

The next day, the Louds got up bright and early. The moving van was parked outside and the family spent the morning loading up their stuff. As usual, the heavy lifters handled the heavy stuff with London startling the movers by effortlessly lifting both the fridge and couch on her own, much to the family's amusement, since they already knew London was inhumanly strong. Once everything was packed up, the family hopped into Vanzilla and drove off. Along the way, they saw all of their friends seeing them off. Including the girl who kissed Leni as she and Leni waved, happily. The girl stopped when she saw London glaring at her.

As the family left their town behind, they eagerly awaited for what adventures they'll have next.

* * *

**6/5/20: Changed Liberty's outfit.**


	2. Meeting New Friends pt 1

The trip was fairly quiet, for the most part. The siblings were happily chatting among themselves and being rather well behaved. London had actually dozed off and the siblings didn't want to disturb her, since she looked so peaceful. They stopped at a motel for the night and continued their trip right as the sun was rising. They arrived at their new house and could clearly see it was a bit of a fixer upper, but was certainly much larger, likely has enough room for even a family as big as theirs.

"_Kěndìng gēng dà_" London said, quietly.

"You most certainly are correct, eldest sister unit" Lisa said. At that point, the moving van parked in front of the house.

"Alright, everyone, let's get to work on getting moved in" Lynn Sr. said. The Loud siblings worked in perfect unison to move all of their stuff into the house. Setting up the kitchen and living room was relatively easy. The basement became London and Lynn's personal gym and even had a lounging area for other uses. The entire upstairs was composed entirely of bedrooms and the siblings debated among themselves about who goes where and worked it out: The first room goes to London, Lori, and Leni. The second went to Luna and Luan. The third went to the triplets. The fourth went to Lucy, Lily, and Lisa. The fifth went to the twins. The white haired twins got the linen closet that was at the end of the hall and easily converted into a tiny, but perfect space.

As the siblings set up their new rooms, the parents went out to explore how their old home has changed since they've left. The siblings didn't mind, as they are very independent and simply went on as normal. Then, Lori called for a Sibling Meeting and they all gathered in her new room.

"Alright, it's literally happened: we're finally out of that deathtrap of a house" Lori said. While London was older and, thus technically, the one in charge, she let Lori handle the Meetings, as she seemed to have a knack for it. It also tied into her desire to become a CEO, one day, so being used to talking in front of large amounts of people helped.

"I couldn't have said it better, myself, sis. This place is totally rad!" Luna said, strumming along on her guitar, and threw up another devil sign.

"I'll say. It's got a spacious backyard, plenty of room, and it even has a little shed out back for whatever we want to use it for" Lincoln said.

"I actually intend to set up my lab equipment there. Seems like a nice quiet place and less likely to result in the house falling down on us" Lisa said.

"Still only one bathroom, though. Guess early morning line rushes are still a thing" Lynn said, rubbing her left leg for some odd reason.

"Now, we all know that this will be a massive change for us. We know literally no one in this town and we have more secrets than a politician. So, I'd say we take it slow and first get to know the house, then start with the town" Lori explained.

"Right!" The siblings said in unison.

"Well, if that is all for today, I think I'll go set up my lab. Lynn, I may require some muscle" Lisa said. Lynn gave a mock salute and followed her youngest sister out of the room. One by one, the siblings filed out with different reasons until it was only London and Lori left in the room.

"Well, that was a short meeting. But, I'm a little curious about what adventures we'll have in this town" London said. Lori gained a teasing smile.

"Just don't go around breaking people's spines" Lori said, which made London blush.

"I told you, that was one time and because of faulty equipment! _Tarumi o kitte kuremasu ka_?" she muttered with an annoyed sigh, which made Lori chuckle in amusement. Only a sibling of London can get away with a jab like that and Lori knew and loved to exploit that fact.

"You're right about one thing, though. We must be careful of who we trust. There are secrets we know that we really shouldn't, but know them anyway. I worry about what would happen if they got out and into public hands" London said, grimly. Lori looked worried, but knew she had a point. There are things the siblings have seen and learned no mortal should possess. Experience with otherworldly demons, forbidden and ancient knowledge, and shadowy organizations. Those secrets must never be revealed. Period. Lori never really considered herself close to London, but she's certainly the woman's most trusted confidant for these matters and Lori took that very seriously.

But, for now, she has to go and make sure her family stays in line. She doesn't want their infamous reputation known on their first day here.

* * *

Maggie was what many would call anti-social. Being an Emo and having some serious trust issues will do that. Still, at least no one bothers her, thanks to the aura of fear she subconsciously projects. It was still very lonely for her. She could really only confide to her mom about her issues and no one else in this town would understand her problems. Such as how she likes to take long walks to calm her nerves after stressful days without telling anyone. A therapist insisted Maggie was trying to run away, but her mother shot him down everytime and never bothered to take her back there after he said it a fourth time. While she was on another such walk, she had gone to an unfamiliar part of town. Something in her head told her to come here, but didn't know why.

That is until she spotted a familiar van.

"Wait, is that… That must mean…" she gasped, hope and excitement building up inside of her. She fast walked to the front door and gave it a few loud knocks. After a few seconds, Lincoln answered the door and was pleasantly surprised at seeing her.

"Maggie? Didn't know you lived in Royal Woods. Hang on, I'll go get Luan" he said, leading Maggie into the living room and having her wait on the couch. He ran upstairs, leaving Maggie to her thoughts. Truth be told, she was excited to see Luan again. She had a strong bond with the jokester after she saved Maggie from herself, so long ago. She often called Luan just to talk and to hear the girl's voice. She may or may not have developed a massive crush on Luan, but was too nervous to act on it, mostly for fear of losing her only friend. It only took a few minutes for Luan to come downstairs and spot Maggie.

"When Lincoln told me you were down here, I was surprised, in a good way. It's great to see you, again, Maggs!" she said, happily, that brace-filled smile beaming at her. Maggie fought down a massive blush.

"Y-yeah, same. It's great to see you, too" she said, a bit shyly. Oh, God, why is talking to your crush so dang hard?

"So, how have you been?" Luan asked, oblivious to the Emo's infatuation.

"Well, I haven't had any nightmares for the last few months and no episodes for a whole month" Maggie said.

"That's wonderful! It's good to hear you haven't been so Emo-tional!" Luan chortled, but Maggie simply stared at her with a bored expression, way too used to these corny jokes than she probably should be.

"The turkey sandwich I had for lunch had better jokes than you," she said in her typical blunt fashion. This didn't offend Luan like it would anyone else, since she knows she doesn't really mean it. Instead, she smiled.

"As proud as I am, right now, it'll take more than your sour puss mood to ruin my day" she said.

"This isn't a mood. It's my actual personality" Maggie retorted with a smile. Luan was one of the few people who could make her smile like this.

"Again, that snark! When we first met, I was convinced you didn't know what a joke was" Luan said.

"Very funny… So, when did you all move in?" Maggie asked.

"Just today, actually. I gotta admit, I was nervous about coming here, but now that I know you live here, I'm glad we moved. No more having to talk over the phone" Luan said, happily. Maggie also felt happy, as she can spend more time with Luan. Her life just got a whole lot brighter.

"Hey, Maggie," Lucy said, startling Luan but Maggie didn't even react.

"Hey, Lucy" she greeted, casually.

"Hello, Maggie. Your soul is feeling much brighter than last we met" Lucy said, staring blankly.

"Thank you. Oh, I just remembered that there is a prank store here in Royal Woods. Thought you'd like to check it out" Maggie offered.

"You had me at prank store. Let's go" Luan said and the two left. Lucy and Lincoln met at the base of the stairs and watched them leave.

"She's certainly doing better," he commented.

"Yes. Still waiting for when they get together, though" Lucy said.

"Give it time. She's been through more than any 13 year old should" Lincoln said, gently. Lucy smiled. She liked to think she and Lincoln were rather close. He has always been her biggest supporter throughout her life. Which reminds her.

"Hey, think you could help me with my latest poem?" she asked. Lincoln smiled.

"Sure"

* * *

Fanny's Prank Emporium was quite busy, today, surprisingly. Benny didn't mind the crowds, though. He's just glad to browse the Emporium's selection. As a boy with a deep love for comedy and theater, the store has become his little home away from away. Not a lot of people share his deep interest, which was a little sad, but he didn't let it get to him. Suddenly, something grabbed him underwater and he was subjected to a very nasty atomic wedgy. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds before the culprit let go and he fell to the floor. He heard a very familiar laugh and he looked up.

It was Francis Scott, a boy two years older than him, with greasy black hair and slightly tanned skin. He was also a major bully of his. A typical jock, he liked throwing his weight around at younger kids. Benny just found him annoying and simply ignored his insults, even if he refuses to stop and usually gets physical.

"Nice undies, weakling" he laughed out.

"Francis, so nice to see you. What brings you here?" Benny asked, getting up and fixing his underwear. Seriously, he didn't usually come in here. He considered the store his worst nightmare.

"Oh, I just wanted to spend time with my favorite punching bag," Francis said, evilly.

"Punching bag, eh?"

The new voice caught both boys' attention. It had come from behind Francis and they both saw a brown-haired girl staring at him with an unimpressed. Francis immediately went into casanova mode.

"Well, hello there, beaut-" he was cut off.

"Save it. I've heard it before. Honestly, do you bullies ever think with anything other than your muscles and reproductive organs?" the girl asked. Benny blushed slightly and also giggled. The girl saw this and gave him a playful wink. Francis was confused.

"Repro-what?" he asked.

"I rest my case. I shouldn't be surprised. You've probably never used your brain in your entire life" she said, earning some minor gasps from the small crowd that's gathered. Francis now looked angry.

"Well, my sweet muscles haven't failed me, yet. Allow me to demonstrate!" he threw a punch, which collided with the girl's forehead. To everyone's shock, it didn't knock her out. Instead, it actually hurt Francis's hand. He may even have a few broken fingers. Learning absolutely nothing from it, he tried to punch her with his other hand and hurt that one too. Now, most would realize that attacking her would be fruitless, by now. However, Francis was either stubborn, stupid, or both, because he tried headbutting her. It also served to render him unconscious with several massive bumps on his head while the Luan seemed unaffected.

"That's one hard head" a girl whispered to her friend.

"See, this is why it's always a good idea to use your head! Get it?" the iron-headed girl jokes, earning a round of chuckles from the crowd. It soon dispersed until it was only Benny and the girl. He had to admit, she did look pretty cute, but she's likely not interested in him or is already spoken for.

"You okay? I saw this jerk wedgie you" she said, worry written all over her face.

"It's fine. I'm Benny, by the way" he introduced himself. This girl seemed friendly and into comedy.

"Luan. But, are you sure, I've seen my fair share of wedgies and that looked like a serious atomic one" Luan said, still worried.

"I'm sure. Say, are you new here?" he asked, having never seen her before.

"Yep. Just moved in with my family. I was told about this place and decided to check it out with a friend" Luan explained.

"Come on, Luan!" another voice called out. Benny choked when he saw it was Maggie, the Emo girl that no one seems to be able to approach. To his immense surprise, Luan approached her and waved goodbye. And he might be going crazy, but he swore he saw a smile on Maggie's face as the two left the store. Okay, he's now even more interested in this girl. Sure, the fact she's a friend of Maggie is a bit worrying, but he brushed it off. After all, how weird can she be?

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine and he didn't know why.

* * *

In contrast to the Emporium, the Royal Woods mall was rather scarce, today. And Carol Pingrey, along with two classmates Jackie and Mandee, were taking advantage of the scarcity to window shop. Carol was actually showing off her new phone model.

"Wow, it looks so smooth and shiny" Jackie commented, actually seeing her own reflection.

"Thank you and this new phone has three times the battery life of the previous one" Carol said, proudly.

"You're so lucky, Carol. You're one of the richest girls in town and spoiled to no end while we barely see more than 100$ all at once" Mandee said with an envious look.

"Uh, Mandee, I've seen your house and you've seen mine. We're pretty well off ourselves" Jackie said.

"I know, but we're poor compared to her," Mandee pouted. The comments only served to inflate Carol's ego. She did enjoy her wealthy lifestyle, but her dad did make sure she appreciated that wealth instead of becoming a brat.

"Hey, I've never seen those two, before" Jackie commented, suddenly. Carol followed her gaze and saw two teenage girls, both blonde, browsing through the clothing store. They seem to be enjoying themselves, smiling and sharing a couple laughs here and there.

"You're right, they must be new. Come on, let's go greet them" Mandee said, dragging the two to the store before either could protest. Before they knew it, they were inside the store, which caught the two girls' attention. At this distance, Carol noted that one of the girls' hair was a lighter shade of blonde than the other and seemed to be slightly shorter, as well.

"Uh, can we help you?" the girl with a perm and blue eyeshadow asked, unsurely. Makes sense she'd be confused, since people don't just run up to dragging two other people with them.

"Hello, I'm Mandee. These are Jackie and Carol. It's nice to meet you" ever-friendly Mandee said, letting go of the two. The two blondes glanced at each other, but the pale blonde one now had a smile on her face while the other one still looked unsure.

"Well, I'm Lori and this is my sister, Leni" she said, after a moment of silence. At that moment, Leni gasped and rushed over to Carol so fast, it surprised even Lori.

"OMG, your hair is, like, so amazing!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh, thanks. It takes a lot of work to get it like this and, even then, it's flat" Carol said, feeling her side-swept hairstyle.

"Wow, really, I couldn't tell," Lori said, impressed.

"But, your hair is really amazing, honestly. It must take a lot of work," Carol said, noting how full Lori's hair looked.

"Oh, I don't really do much to it. Guess this is literally how it is naturally" Lori said, bashfully. Carol was surprised by the fact but glad to have such a casual conversation. These two were quite friendly, though Lori always had her phone in hand. Carol couldn't help but notice the case had a shard of ruby embedded in the back. It must be a custom-made or self-made casing, since she would've remembered such a casing existing. Leni seemed to have a ruby necklace, so they might have split between each other.

"Hey, Leni, want to check out the other stores with us?" Jackie asked, gesturing to herself and Mandee. Leni glanced at Lori, who just smiled and nodded. The trio of girls raced off, leaving Carol and Lori by themselves.

"How come she asked for permission before leaving?" Carol asked.

"It's part of a deal we made with our other sister, London. Leni's ain't exactly very bright and easily manipulated. So, this helps ease her worries abit" Lori explained, making Carol a bit worried, herself. Why would they need something like that in place?

"Has that ever happened?" she asked.

"Thankfully, no. But it never hurts to be literally prepared" Lori. Carol raised an eyebrow at the unneeded "literally" but brushed it off. It must be a verbal tic of hers. She also noticed all three of the names she heard all start with L. Must be a family naming tradition or something.

"So, did you just move here?" Carol asked.

"Just today, actually. We're just getting to know the town. It's certainly much different than Piedmont. And much bigger" Lori mused, glancing around the mall. So she's either Calfornian or Oklahoman, but it was hard to tell. She certainly looks in shape, but doesn't the body of a swimmer or surfer, but neither does she appear to be of Native American descent, but then again, she might have other heritages overshadowing it. But she isn't going to ask, as it might be a sensitive topic for her.

Carol didn't know how they'd been conversing, but Lori was easy to talk to the whole time. Despite her eyes being glued to her phone, she's so exceptionally good at multitasking that's a little terrifying. She appeared to be texting someone, as well, but it was hard to tell from this angle. Eventually, Leni, Jackie, and Mandee came back, all carrying shopping bags.

"This mall has, like, everything!" Leni exclaimed, happily.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, but we better get going before it gets dark" Lori said, finally taking her eyes off the phone.

"Okay!" Leni said and, to everyone's surprise, gave both Jackie and Mandee a kiss on the lips.

"Why did you do that?" Carol asked in surprise. Lori was also surprised… and a little panicked, for some reason.

"Oh, it's a sign of our friendship! A girl I knew in Piedmont did it, too!" Leni replied, oblivious to the other meaning of her gesture.

"Uh, Leni, friends don't kiss each-" Jackie started to say but saw a hurt look in Leni's eyes.

"We aren't friends?" she asked, tearing up a little, which seemed to make Lori panic even more.

"Uh, we are! Just don't that in public so often, okay?" Mandee said. With that, the sisters left and it appeared Lori was scolding Leni for something, but all Carol could hear was "London's not going to like this".

"They're certainly… an odd pair" Jackie said.

"I'll say, but Leni is an absolute real sweetheart. She offered helpful advice and even some money to a guy because she thought he was homeless" Mandee said.

"But, Lori looked scared about something and it has me worried why" Carol said, staring at Lori's retreating back.

"Oh, sure, they're a little eccentric, but come on! How weird can they be?" Jackie asked.

Without warning, all three of them felt an odd chill run up their spines, but didn't know why.

* * *

Rock This Way was a popular music store in Royal Woods. And Sam Sharp was one of the favorite regulars. A proud and loud rock-lover, she spent hours just browsing the selection until she found something that caught her interest. And today was no different. She had hit the jackpot when she discovered a Mick Swagger CD in their shelves and it was one she didn't have. So, she reached for it… right as another hand did and they both grabbed it at the same time. She was about to tell them to back off, but the words died on her lips when she got a good look at the other person, a girl.

She was brunette and seemed to be a rocker, as well, judging from her punk-like outfit. The moment the two locked eyes, a spark surged between them. The girl looked absolutely gorgeous. Then she remembered she was staring.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" she said, frantically, standing up.

"It's okay, dude. No harm done. The name's Luna. Yours?" Luna asked with a friendly smile, making Sam's heart stop for a moment.

"I'm Sam. Are you new here?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I was just walking by and saw this rad music store. My old town never had one, so I had to get all of my albums online" Luna said, her radiant smile making Sam's heartbeat faster. What is wrong with her?

"Wasn't expecting to find a Mick Swagger album or a fellow fan, though. I like your hair" Luna said, making Sam turn around to hide her blush and subconsciously rub her hair, specifically the blue streak she has.

"Thanks" was all she said. She didn't notice Luna's mischievous smile.

"Say, why don't you come over to my house, tomorrow. Get to know my fam. How does that sound? She offered, trying her best not to laugh. Her back still turned, Sam's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to know this girl more. In a flash, she turned around, which didn't seem to surprise Luna, and tried to act cool.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I will" she said, trying to sound uninterested, but Luna saw right through it, but didn't say anything.

"Awesome. See you, then. And keep the album. I don't really need it" Luna said and walked out of the store, leaving Sam along with her confusing thoughts. She sighed, lovingly, then mentally slapped herself. What's wrong with her, today? Something about that girl kept sending sparks through her and she had no idea what was. Maybe it'll pass after some time. Luna seemed pretty normal, so she didn't cause it. So part of her was nervous about going over to her house, but how weird can her family?

Suddenly, a chill ran up her spine and she didn't know why.

* * *

**Next time...**

**Ronnie Anne Santiago and her friends encounter Lincoln and his siblings while at the skating park and sparks fly between two of them.**

* * *

**London Translations:**

**It's definitely bigger**

**Cut me some slack, will you?**

* * *

**Finally got the next chapter out. Enjoy!**


	3. Meeting New Friends pt 2

Ronnie Anne Santiago was having the time of her life. Her best friend Sid had suggested they go skating, which she was all for. She doesn't know how she convinced the level headed Stella into coming, but there she was, watching her pull off some serious moves with practiced ease and skill. Her friends were cheering her on as well as everyone who was watching.

"Look at her go!"

"Shred on, Ronnie Anne!"

However, she was so distracted by her swelling pride, she failed to notice a loose rock, which the wheel of her board struck, causing her to stumble out of control and crash onto the pavement. She groaned in slight pain and annoyance.

"Hey, you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked as a hand reached out to her. Reflexively, she took it and the stranger hoisted her up. As she dusted herself, she turned to thank the stranger.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the…" the words died on her lips when she got a good look. The stranger was a boy her age that had white hair, surprisingly. Her face turned red as her heartbeat sped up. She just couldn't stop staring at the guy. He was so handsome.

"Buh… buh… buh…"

"Glad I could help. You should be more careful, though. You wouldn't want to scratch up that pretty face of yours" the boy said with a friendly smile. This only served to make her blush even harder.

"Buh… buh… buh…"

"Uh, are you sure you don't have a concussion or something?" he asked, confused.

"Buh… buh… buh…"

"Ronnie Anne, you okay?" Stella and Sid had joined them and Stella looked worried, a clenched fist against her chest.

"Yeah, that was a nasty wipeout" Sid said, then noticed she seemed to be staring off into the distance and didn't react, even when she waved a hand in front of the Hispanic's eyes. She was totally unresponsive.

"I think she hit her head or something," the boy said, which finally caught the two girls' attention.

"Oh, hello! Didn't see you there! I'm Stella. This is Sid and that's Ronnie Anne" Stella said, gesturing to the two. She was a little about his white hair, but figured it was dyed.

"I'm Lincoln and wow, you're both quite beautiful" Lincoln said, causing the two girls to blush in response to obvious flirting. Stella recovered quickly, though.

"Thanks for the compliment. Are you new around here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Me and my family just moved here. My sister and I were just walking through the park" Lincoln said with a friendly smile. All the while, Ronnie Anne remained unmoving.

"Buh… buh… buh…"

"Uh, is she okay?" he asked in concern. Sid waved a hand in front of her face but it got no reaction, either. She glanced at Stella and shrugged in confusion. Stella, however, quickly realized what was going on, but didn't say anything. Oh, she is so going to enjoy teasing her about this, later.

"She's fine. You said you have a sister. Is she here?" Stella asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, she's just looking for something to paint. Or sketch. Or sculpt. Whatever she feels like doing at the time" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Oh, she's an artist?" Stella asked while Sid focused on trying to snap Ronnie Anne back into reality, with little success.

"A really good one, too. You'd really like her, Stella" Lincoln said, the pride in his voice evident. That caught Sid's attention, a bit. As an older sister, herself, she had her moments of pride for Adelaide, even if she is a little sass-bucket. She went back to trying to snap her best friend back to reality seconds after, though. What is wrong with her?

"I think so, too. Is she around here?" Stella asked.

"I think so. I haven't gone that far from the park" Lincoln replied, trying to remember where his sister is, exactly. He glanced back at Ronnie Anne, who is still out of it. Without warning, she gives her a light slap, but with enough force to cause a bit of a sting. This snaps her out of it.

"Who? What? Where?" She gets her bearings and sees her friends and Lincoln staring at her with confusion and concern. She blushes in embarrassment.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About a few minutes," Sid replied.

"You okay? You were pretty spaced out back there" Lincoln said, nearly causing Ronnie Anne to space out again, but managed not to. Then she noticed the teasing smirk on Stella's face and knew where this was going.

"Yeah, Ronnie, what was that all about?" she asked in a slightly condescending tone only Ronnie Anne picked up. The Hispanic shot the taller girl a glare.

"I'm fine," she said simply. Stella didn't stop smirking, though. Ronnie Anne groaned internally, realizing she's not going to let her forget this, anytime soon. Suddenly, Lincoln's phone went off and he seemed to have gotten a text.

"Ah, that's her, right now. She wants me to meet up with her and we'll head home" he said.

"Hey, is it okay we come with you?" ever friendly Stella asked. Ronnie Anne had a sneaking suspicion she had an ulterior motive behind the question. Lincoln smiled brightly.

"Sure, follow me"

* * *

The trip to the park was uneventful and so was meeting Lincoln's sister, Liberty. She was just as friendly as her brother and had the same white hair, which Stella found both odd. She was no hair expert, but she can clearly tell the hair color is 100% natural, which she thought was cool. They needed to meet up their brother and two other sisters at town hall and the group walked the whole way, with them talking to the white haired twins the whole time. Turns out, Lincoln is an aspiring author and has quite a knack for it.

When they did reach the town hall, the three were surprised to see two brunette girls sitting on the sidewalk, playing a game of cards. The two noticed the twins, easily. Considering their white hair, it isn't hard to spot them, especially in such a small group.

"Oh, hey Linc! Hey Lib! Who are your new friends?" one of them asked. She was dressed like an athlete with her hair in a ponytail.

"Lynn, Mabel, this is Ronnie Anne, Stella, and Sid. We met them at the skatepark" Lincoln said.

"And they aren't blushing, either," Lynn mused. The comment made Stella curious about what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, confused. Liberty facepalmed, which only made the girls more confused. Before anyone could respond, the town hall's doors opened up and a boy was literally thrown out. He landed between the two girls, causing their cards to be thrown in the air, though the twins nor the two girls were all that surprised. Guess, they saw this coming.

"Flying cards! Everyone wins!" Mabel exclaimed, raising her hands into the air. The sheer suddenness of the phrase made Stella giggle. The boy stood up and dusted himself off. Then he noticed the three extra girls.

"Sorry if I spooked you" he said.

"What were you doing in city hall, anyway?" Sid asked.

"Oh, asking about any mystery Royal Woods has. Dipper's a real mystery nut" Lynn said, standing up, though Ronnie Anne could've sworn she heard some sort of metallic creak when she straightened her left leg.

"I prefer the term Paranormal Investigator, you know," Dipper said in a playful tone.

"Hate to disappoint you, but Royal Woods doesn't have a lot of odd things. We're a pretty normal town" Stella said.

"Not anymore now that we came here" Lynn whispered to Mabel, who stifled a giggle. Ronnie Anne heard it and was immediately suspicious. Just what did she mean by that line? Suddenly, a ringtone went off. Lynn checked her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"It's Lori. She wants us back home, soon" she said.

"You guys have a curfew?" Sid asked. It was only 5:50 P.M.

"No, but we have a sister who is way too paranoid for her own good, sometimes. Well, see you!" Lynn said cheerfully the siblings left the trio behind.

"They're certainly an odd bunch" Stella said, after a moment of silence.

"Something's off about them. Lynn said our town isn't normal anymore now that they're here. What did she mean by that?" Ronnie Anne asked out loud, earning an eye roll from Stella. The Hispanic has always been a tad too suspicious of strangers. It was always annoying how she assumed the worst of people based off of just a single sentence taken way out of context.

"Ah, she's probably just meant it as a joke. How weird can they be?" Sid asked.

Suddenly, a chill ran up her spine but didn't know why.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lisa and Lana were in the backyard with some construction equipment. Lisa was holding some blueprints while Lana was digging a large hole on the leftmost side, against the fence. Instead of using a shovel, though, she was digging with her bare hands like a dog. Despite that, she was going quite quickly.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, startling Lisa and nearly made her drop the blueprints.

"We are constructing Mabel's pool at her request, 11th oldest sibling unit. She can't be expected to use the bathtub to fulfill all of her aquatic needs, now can she?" Lisa asked, rhetorically.

"True, but will you be able to build a pool large enough for her?" Lucy asked, knowing that Mabel was a girl who had a lot of energy and would need plenty of room to burn off said energy.

"Please, this is Lisa we're talking about. I'm sure she has it all figured out" Lana said, taking a break from her digging.

"And your confidence is both appreciated and well-founded. I have already calculated the perfect means to construct an aquatic habitat that maximizes the small space" Lisa said, proudly.

"And I'm helping!" Lana added in, cheerfully. At this point, Rita comes out back with a tray of lemonade in her hands.

"I figured my little construction workers would like a drink" she said, playfully.

"Certainly, mother," Lisa said as she grabbed a glass along with Lana.

"May I have some, too?" Lucy asked politely.

"Certainly, Lucy" Rita replied. Lucy grabbed a glass and the three sisters drank in silence.

"So, mom, was everything like how you remembered it?" Lana asked.

"It was, sweetie. And I can't wait to show you all our old stomping grounds. Like where your father and I had our first date" Rita said, a doe-eyed smile showing on her face as she thought back to that wonderful day. She was snapped out of it when she heard the others come inside. Out of all the siblings, only London, Lola, Lana, Lily, Lucy, and Lisa stayed home instead of exploring.

"Did you enjoy your day out?" London asked, sitting on the couch reading "War and Peace". How or where she got a copy was beyond anyone, but it does keep her occupied from making people's lives painful.

"It was great, London! We met some amazing new friends, today!" Leni said, excitedly. Thankfully, she didn't reveal the kiss to London. Lori was nervous about that, which confused the other siblings. As discreetly as possible, she used her hands to make the motions of kissing. The siblings got the message and their eyes widened in worry.

"New friends, huh?" London questioned, suspiciously, bookmarking where she was at and closed the book. Thinking quickly, Lori stepped in.

"Of course! They were literally friendly girls" she said, quickly

"Especially this one girl, Carol. She was a lot like Lori, but also a little like Pacifica" Leni added. London hummed.

"I shouldn't be so at ease with you all meeting strangers, but if there's one thing I've learned from you guys, it's that I shouldn't be so untrusting from the outset" London said with a light smile. Lori felt joy at that sentence. London always treated any not family with suspicion at ebast and outright hostility at worst. She can't really blame the woman, given her upbringing, but it still exasperated them all. So, hearing she's at least given them a chance is refreshing.

"That's good, as I'm sure a lot of them will show up tomorrow" Lynn said, bluntly, earning mildly annoyed glares from her siblings.

"_tahadatht qaribaan jiddaan_" London said with a sigh.

"You will be okay with that alright with them, right, London?" Leni asked, a surprising level of sternness in her voice. It became clear that Leni seemed to have a calming effect on London, able to convince ehr to do things the others weren't confident they could do, themselves. They didn't know how, but they're grateful London was willing to listen to, at least, one of them.

"I won't send them to the hospital, but that's it." London said, stubbornly. Leni frowned, but even with not being the smartest, she still knew that was the best she will get with her sister. Then, Liberty let out a gasp.

"If we're going to have guests over, we better get ready for them" she said. The others began murmuring among themselves while London just went back to her book, not really invested in the conversation.

She is not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Time...**

**The Louds welcome their new friends, but they must contend with the abrasive London.**

* * *

**London Translations:**

**I spoke too soon**

* * *

**No announcements, this time.**


	4. Meeting New Friends Pt 3

"I still don't get why we have to welcome this new family"

Carol let out an annoyed sigh. She, along her friends, Bobby Santiago and her little sister, were all roped into meeting this new family. Even Sam Sharp decided to come along. Ronnie Anne's friends were going to meet them there, as well. Getting a hold of Lori was relatively easy and she was glad to give Carol her address, though she seemed to be mildly arguing with someone while doing so. That did not sit well with her.

"Because it's the nice thing to do, Ni Ni" Bobby said in a lightly scolding voice. Ronnie Anne huffed, but didn't talk back. No way she can talk him out of this. They did come up to the address Lori had texted to Carol earlier today. Standing in the frontline was Lori and Luna, which made Carol curious. Did these two know each other or were they related in some way? They got out of the car as the two noticed them approaching.

"Hello, carol! Glad you could literally make it. Who's the boy?" Lori asked, noticing Bobby.

"I'm Bobby and this is my little little sister, Ronnie Anne" Bobby said while Ronnie Anne just sent a mild glare. Lori either didn't notice or didn't mind, as she said nothing about it.

"So, why are you here, Luna?" Sam asked, fighting down another blush.

"I live here" Luna said simply.

"Wait, does that mean you're-" Mandee started to ask.

"Sisters? Yep" Lori replied with a smile. Carol hummed. That makes four, with Leni and the mysterious London. Suddenly, Sid came barreling from the backyard, looking beyond excited.

"Ronnie Anne, you got to get in on this party! It's awesome!" she shouted before back into the backyard. Everyone save Lori and Luna were confused.

"What's she talking about?" Carol asked.

"Oh, we had set up a party to officially welcome ourselves to Royal Woods. Come on back!" Luna said, happily. Man, she's sure is a cheerful one. That curiosity turned to shock when they went to the backyard and saw not only Ronnie Anne's friends, but also all of the other new kids that have moved in including a few she hadn't seen before. Carol was quick to recover.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling you're on siblings?" she asked, desperately hoping she was wrong. The smirk Luna and Lori shared gave her an answer, but not one she was hoping for. A family of fifteen siblings. This is flat out unbelievable.

"I can barely handle my little brother. How are you not insane?!" Sam demanded, trying to wrap her brain around such a massive family.

"Well, I'm the second oldest and Luna's the fourth oldest, so we had time to get used to so many siblings. They're a major pain in the neck sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for the world" Lori said with a fond smile directed at her siblings. This touched Carol, slightly. As an only child, she doesn't know how it feels to have siblings, older or younger. Though, she wouldn't ask for so many siblings. Though, it does explain why Lori is so startlingly good at multitasking.

"Anyway, why don't you enjoy the party. Our fam worked really hard on the stuff here, so we don't want it to go to waste" Luna said. They, reluctantly, entered into the party, but Ronnie Anne's suspicions remained. Why would they have kept the fact they have so many siblings a secret? She spotted Stella and Sid talking to Liberty and approached them.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne! Nice party, isn't it?" she asked, but noticed the Hispanic's look and internally groaned.

"Don't you find they kept their massive numbered family a secret?" Ronnie Anne asked. Liberty frowned at the question but didn't speak up.

"So, they kept this from us. There's nothing bad about that. I'm sure they just did it to mess with us" Stella said.

"It's true," Lucy said, startling the girls.

"Where did you come from?" Ronnie Anne asked, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"That's Lucy. She does that" Liberty said, also trying to calm down. You'd think with how often her sister pops out of nowhere, they'd grown used to it, but nope. They're as scared by it as ever.

"It's a gift," Lucy said with a small, yet proud smile.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Sid exclaimed, not noticing the looks of horror on Ronnie Anne and Stella's faces at the idea of Sid being able to appear out of nowhere at any time. Lucy stared directly at her, or at least they think she did. The way her bangs cover her eyes make it hard to tell.

"No," Lucy said, making Sid deflate. The two girls sighed in relief.

"Anyway, don't take the fact this we kept this to ourselves so personally. We either never bothered to bring it up or wanted to see your shocked reactions. Nothing more, nothing less" Lucy said in a completely monotone voice and unchanging expression, which unnerved Ronnie Anne. It's as if she's dead on the inside.

"See, Ronnie Anne? Nothing sinister Honestly, you're sometimes too paranoid for your own good" Stella said in a scolding tone.

"Oh, we know that's like" Liberty said with a deadpan expression. Carol, who was nearby, overheard that line and was curious by what she meant. Suddenly, the door opened, catching everyone's attention, and out came London, looking rather aloof but upset. With her was Leni, surprisingly. All of the non-siblings felt a chill run down their spines at the sight of her.

"_'ana la 'aerif kayf tahadatht li fi hadha , liutl sattar_" London said, annoyed, though no one seemed to understand what she was saying, but Carol recognized the language as Arabic. Leni didn't seem phased by the cold attitude the woman was giving off, though.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, London! This is a chance to meet new people and make new friends!" leni said, excitedly. London gave her a look.

"_O la oportunidad de dejar que un espía entre a nuestra casa_" she said, this time in fluent Spanish. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Lori and Luna sharing a worried glance. Ronnie Anne saw this too and was even more suspicious. Carol decided to break the ice and approached the two, catching London's wary gaze.

"Hello, I'm Carol. Nice to meet you" she said, holding out her hand to shake. London just stared at it and then stared at Carol.

"Huh, you're right, Leni. She does look like Lori… except she's not as pretty as Lori" London said with a light smile. There was a slight, but noticeable Greek accent to her voice, surprisingly. But, she was completely without tact, which caught Carol off guard. Her pride told her to respond just as taclessly.

"Well, you're no sight for sore eyes" she said, quickly, but internally wincing at how cliche the statement was. London let out a light chuckle.

"_Retour faible_" she said in French. There was a mocking tone in her voice. And that infuriated her.

"London, be nice" Leni said, sternly, surprising Carol. Leni looked like someone who almost never got mad, so seeing her with a neutral frown was a little off-putting. Even more amazing is that London actually winced a little, but didn't respond.

"She's handling this surprisingly well," Lori mused.

"Uh, how so?" Bobby asked, confused. So far, she's been grumpy and ice cold.

"Well, she hasn't threatened to harm Carol in disturbingly creative ways, for one" Luna said, causing every non-Loud to stare at her in shock and horror.

"You're joking. Please, tell me you're joking" Sam said a little desperately. The look on Luna's face made it clear she wasn't joking which filled everyone with dread. This woman was a psycho and they were completely fine with it?! Just what did they get themselves into?

"Ah, don't be so worried. Sure, she can be pretty mean, but she literally wouldn't go out of her way to hurt someone without a reason" Lori said, reassuringly.

"Hello" London said, coldly, having joined the group. Her sudden appearance startled them all, but the sisters were more surprised than scared. Leni and Carol had also joined them. Carol was still nervous beyond measure while Leni was smiling blissfully, again. Bobby, however, was sweating as London was staring directly at him with a cold, unflinching gaze.

"Uh, hi… My-my name is B-Bobby Santiago" he said, gulping audibly. London just continued to stare at him and he averted his gaze in fright. London scoffed lightly.

"_Kudhoofisha dhaifu_… I don't like you" she said. Carol stared at her in surprise. That was Swahili. Just how many languages did this woman know?

"Hey, lay off my brother, will you?!" Ronnie Anne demanded, but instantly regretted it when London glanced at her. She didn't say anything, as Leni sent her older sister a very stern glare. London huffed but relented.

"Is she always this hostile?" Stella whispered to Liberty.

"Only to strangers. She can be pretty friendly" Liberty replied. Somehow, Stella had trouble believing that. The part continued on without any further incident and, while London was quite cold, the rest of the siblings were quite friendly, even the more stoic ones like Lisa and Lucy. Ronnie Anne ran into Lincoln again and near fainted on the spot, but her tough girl pride allowed her to handle it. It eventually got late and everyone started to head home, but Bobby, Carol, Stella, and Ronnie Anne stayed behind long enough to talk to the siblings a bit more.

"Thank you for inviting us to the party. It was a lot of fun" Stella said, politely.

"You're welcome, Stella. And please don't let what London said get to you, either. She's just protective of us, that's all" Lincoln said.

"I won't. I mean, she didn't speak English for most of the time. I bet she's a total chicken" Bobby said, confidently, but then noticed everyone's wide-eyed panicked expressions.

"Chicken, eh?" Bobby's blood froze and slowly turned to face an annoyed London. Now, he was sweating beyond comprehension. He was also pretty sure he'll need to change his pants.

"Let me tell you something, Roberto. As the oldest in my family, I sometimes have to play games my siblings make up" she said, surprisingly calm, which only served to further scare him.

"Um, okay?" he said, uncertainly.

"I can make up a game, myself. In fact, I came up with one just now. It's called 'Does Bobby bend that way!'" London said, cracking her knuckles, and smiling evilly. Bobby was now scared out of his mind. Lincoln walked up to him.

"Run" was all he said. Without hesitation, Bobby ran away as fast as he could.

"_Nige rarenai emono_" London said, in Japanese, as she chased after him.

"London, wait! Don't hurt him or, at least, don't break any of his bones!" Lori called out as she followed her sister while everyone watched on.

"Uh, shouldn't we stop her?" Carol asked.

"No, once she locks on, there's not stopping her until she breaks someone" Luna said.

"Don't you mean something?" Carol asked.

"No" the siblings all said in unison.

"So Stella, what was that about saying 'how weird can they be'?" Ronnie Anne asked with a hint of smugness.

"Well, we're all weird in our ways," Stella said. Everyone stared at her with deadpan expressions.

"Okay, some are weirder than others!" she added in, exasperated.

"AH, NOT THE SPINE!" they heard Bobby scream out in pain.

"YES, THE SPINE!" London shouted out seconds later.

"And she wonders why she's called the Boogeywoman of Piedmont" Lisa said.

"I thought that was because she was a good dancer," Leni said, confused. Every stared at her with deadpan expressions while Luan patted her on the head.

"Wrong kind of boogey, Leni" Lynn said. There was a loud, blood curdling scream that echoed through the neighborhood before it went silent.

"Man, good thing your mom's a nurse" Stella said to Ronnie Anne.

"Agreed, as your elder brother will most certainly require medical attention. Thankfully, he should recover from his injuries… I think" Lisa said, though she whispered the last part to herself. The two girls glanced at each other, just wondering just what sort of mess they've gotten mixed in with.

Little did they know, this was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Next Time...**

**Sid introduces her sister Adelaide to Lola and Lana**

* * *

**Finally got this chapter out. No translations, this time, as I'm not doing those anymore. Also, important announcement.**

**Some of you are probably wondering about what is considered "canon" in this show. I'll tell you, all of Gravity Falls is considered canon, obviously, and most of the Loud House episodes, save for those that had the Royal Woods characters in prominent roles. Now, some of them have been altered with different outcomes, which I will reveal in the future. Also, please don't ask about the more controversial episodes, as I will get those in time. Just be patient.**


	5. Triple 6

Bobby groaned as he laid in the hospital bed. His mother, Maria, checked on him while Ronnie Anne sat at his side in obvious concern. She had told Maria about what happened and spoke to London's parents about this. They were extremely apologetic for their daughter's actions, but made it clear that they really can't punish due to both being 18 and that London won't ever regret hurting Bobby, period. They did promise to give a stern talking to about this behaviour to London, though. While Maria didn't like this, she accepted their apology and didn't take any action against London.

Lori entered the room with a polite knock.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, curiously. Maria noted the flowers in her hands, likely for Bobby.

"Oh, no! You did enough damage, already! Get lost!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed, standing up in her chair.

"Ronalda, there is no need to be rude," Maria said, scoldingly. Lori winced internally. She could see why the young Hispanic preferred her nickname.

"But, mom, her jerk of a sister put Bobby into a near-full-body cast!" Ronnie Anne protested in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know you'd literally wouldn't want to see me or my family after that, but I came here to offer my own apology on London's behalf," Lori said, walking closer.

"And why isn't she apologizing, herself?" Ronnie Anne questioned. Lori scoffed.

"Not even if pigs fly" she said, snidely. Ronnie Anne had no trouble believing that. And she only met the woman once!

"Well, it's nice of you, all the same" Maria said, taking the flowers from Lori. Ronnie Anne stared at her mom in disbelief.

"You can't seriously be letting this go," she said.

"Ronnie Anne, her sister may have been too aggressive, but that's no reason to treat her entire family as guilty by association" Maria said.

"Thank you, ma'am. And Ronnie Anne, I know London can literally be cold and cruel, but she's really sweet when you get her to open up" Lori said with a reassuring smile.

"Right…" Ronnie Anne, not believing her for a second.

"Ni Ni, it's okay. I did kind of had it coming" Bobby said. She stared at her brother in disbelief. How are these two so willing to forgive London for putting Bobby in the hospital? It's baffling. She only groaned internally, knowing she won't be able to talk out of their decision. She only wondered how Sid was doing.

* * *

Sid watched as her little sister, Adelaide, hopped around excitement. She decided to introduce her to Lola and Lana, since they were around the same age and Adelaide could use a few more friends, especially Lana. She had noticed the tomboy had a pet frog, just like Adelaide. Though, she probably should've a leash to keep this little bundle of energy from darting off so much. She brought herself out of her thoughts as she approached the Loud House. To her surprise, the twins were in the front yard. Lola was twirling around a pink ribbon with incredible grace while Lana seemed to be digging a hole to China from how deep it was.

"Oh, hey… Sid, was it?" Lola asked as she spotted Sid and a little unsure if she got the name right. She barely talked to the girl. Lana's head popped up from the hole in curiosity, a little dirt on top of her hat.

"Yep, and this is Adelaide, my little sister" Sid said, gesturing to the young girl, who suddenly became shy and was partially hiding behind Sid with an unsure look. Sid placed a hand on her head as a form of comfort. As much as a sass bucket she is, Adelaide always had trouble breaking the ice with people.

"Oh, hi!" the twins said in total sync, impressing and weirding out Sid at the same time. Lana's frog, Hops, appeared and jumped onto her head. Adelaide saw him and Sid stepped to the side just in time to avoid getting knocked down by her excited little sister.

"A frog! Is he your pet?! What's his name?!" she asked, excitedly.

"His name is Hops. You like frogs?" Lana asked, curiously.

"I love them!" Adelaide exclaimed. Lana squealed in delight while Lola sighed, disappointed she won't have a friend to share tea parties with.

"Oooh, that 's a nice dress" Adelaide said, destroying Lola's sullen mood in an instant as her pride swelled.

"I know" she said, haughtily, earning an unimpressed look from her twin. With the ice broken, the three were having a pleasant conversation despite the twins obvious differences in tastes and interests. Sid just watched and smiled. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the backyard and grew curious. While the three six year olds were still talking, she headed through the backyard gate. There, she saw Lynn and Lisa standing next to a large box. Lynn looked out of breath.

"You couldn't have used more than one box for this?' she questioned, panting, as she leaned against the box.

"Sadly, no, as it cannot be disassembled. So, this is the only means of transport" Lisa replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, guys! What's in the box?" Sid asked, curiously.

"Lisa's science stuff. And probably her entire bedroom" Lynn said, jokingly, earning an unamused look from Lisa.

"Very funny. So, what brings you to our domicile, on this fine day?" the four-year-old asked.

"Oh, I brought my little sister over to meet Lola and Lana. They really seemed to hit it off" Sid said, sneakily trying to peek inside the box, but was easily thwarted by Lynn.

"Glad to hear yesterday's altercation hasn't stopped you from approaching us, however understandable it might be" Lisa said

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Sid asked. She hasn't felt the cold, ominous presence at all since coming here.

"Out in town. Though, we did warn her that her breaking of Bobby's spine might have spread around, by now" Lynn said.

* * *

"IT'S THE ROYAL HARPY!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I DON'T WANT MY SPINE BROKEN!'

London starred in bewilderment as everyone in the coffee shop, including the employees, ran out as fast as their legs could carry them. In mere seconds after she came in, the whole place was empty with tables, chairs, and cups scattered all over the floor.

"I just came for some coffee," she said to herself.

* * *

"So, why are you trying to push this box?" Sid asked.

"Oh, Lisa set up her lab in the garage and we're moving her heavier equipment over, now. I was the only heavy lifter home, so she asked me for help" Lynn explained. Sid heard a creaking noise when Lynn bent her knees, her left leg to be specific. That confused Sid a bit, but didn't say anything.

"But, it seems I underestimated the weight of my equipment and is taking longer than anticipated" Lisa said, annoyed by the development.

"Maybe I can help," Sid offered. Before Lisa could respond, Sid already began to push the box with all her might. The sisters glanced at each other and Lynn simply shrugged and began to help Sid push, which was actually getting it to move. Lisa simply shrugged and followed the duo.

* * *

With the twins, they had brought Adelaide up to their new room and it was clear how distinct each side and how it appealed to their personalities. Lana's was messy, and had several large cages for her various pets. Lola's side was more akin to a princess's room with a lavish bed with numerous stuffed animals and even a toy oven and tea set. The twins especially liked having their own room, even if they have to share it. They can customize it however they wish, something they could never do back in Piedmont. It also helped them hide the various artifacts the siblings-usually unintentionally-discovered and kept for safekeeping.

"You have a pet snake!" Adelaide exclaimed, having spotted El Diablo as he lounged on Lana's bed.

"Yep. His name is El Diablo. Don't worry, he's harmless" Lana said, giving the snake a chin scratch, causing him to hiss in delight.

"You guys are so cool!" Adelaide squealed. Lola scoffed.

"You think that's impressive? You should see the mountain of pageant trophies I have" she said arrogantly.

"Pageant? As in beauty pageants?" Adelaide asked with a sour expression. This didn't go unnoticed by either twin.

"Yeah, I don't like beauty pageants, either" Lana commented.

"It's not that I like them. I had actually entered one for a change of pace. I lost to the reigning champion, Lindsey Sweetwater, though that didn't surprise me. However, she rubbed it in my face and insulted me afterwards to the point I was left in tears" Adelaide explained. She didn't come out of her room for three days after what Lindsey said to her and Sid practically went on the warpath to get back at that brat. Sadly, any attempts at getting back at Lindsey were quashed when her parents threatened legal action against the Changs, not believing their daughter could do no wrong.

"Yeah, the realm of pageantry could be pretty cutthroat. Believe, I know. There aren't just sore winners, but also sore losers" Lola said, comfortingly.

"You're telling me. There was this one time where the runner up turned out to be the daughter of a crime boss and had sent a hit out on Lola" Lana said, shivering at the memory. Thank goodness London was there to stop the hitman and Lisa managed to get the crime boss arrested, afterwards.

"Oh, yeah! That was a whole new level of petty. And that's coming from me, of all people!" Lola exclaimed. Lana nodded in agreement while Adelaide stared at them in awe. These guys tangled with a mob boss! That is so awesome!

"Tell you what: When I compete in my first pageant in Royal Woods, I'll beat Lindsey Sweetwater on your behalf" Lola said, making Adelaide gasp in shock.

"Really?!" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Lola nodded, a sincere smile on her face. Adelaide squealed and hugged Lola with all her strength, surprising her, but didn't do anything to stop it. The moment was interrupted by a loud crash.

"DANG IT!"

"Wow, Luna, I didn't know you were participating in a _crash_ course! Get it?!"

"I'm not in the mood for puns, dude!"

The trio rushed out of the room and into Luna and Luan's shared room. Luna had got tangled up in her sound equipment's chords and other gears and Luan was trying to get her free with no success.

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"I dropped a banana peel on the floor. Luna slipped on it and is now more tied up than a guy in a three-way marriage" luan quipped, still trying to yank her sister free to no avail. Lana examined the mess.

"I think we may have to cut you free, Luna. Those wires are way too tangled for us to pull you free" she said.

"Eh, I needed new gear, anyways. Cut away, little dudes" Luna said with a grunt.

"Right, we better go ask Lisa. She usually knows what tools are best to use for the job" Lola said. The trio left the room and the two older sisters watched on with light smiles.

"It's nice to see them make a new friend so easily. We had way more enemies than friends in Piedmont, sadly" Luan said.

"Preaching to the choir, sis. Now, can you please get back to springing me out of this. I've got wires in places I shouldn't have them" Luna said with an annoyed moan. Out in the garage. Lisa, Lynn, and Sid were lounging in some bean bag chairs. Apart from her lab equipment, Lisa also put in some leisure objects, such as a lounging area with fridge and other food-related machines.

"I must thank you for your service, Sid. I'd wager you have cut the time it would've taken me to set up my equipment in half" Lisa said.

"Glad I could help. Also, thanks for letting me help you guys set up" Sid said.

"I still can't believe you're an engineer," Lynn said. Sid was able to keep up with Lisa's technobabble and actually understand several of the terms when it came to the equipment. She never expected that this energetic girl would be so smart, but then again, she's seen weirder things. Period.

"I'm more than just a pretty face" Sid said, teasingly. The three six-year-olds suddenly burst into the garage.

"Hey, Leese! Do you know where wire cutters are? Luna's gotten herself tangled up in her chords" Lana explained. Lisa hummed and went over to her work station, sifting around the various tools before finding a pair of wire cutters. She handed them Lana.

"I believe this will serve their purpose, quite nicely" Lisa said.

"Thanks," Lana said. Getting Luna free was easy and she treated the three to a miniconcert. Once that was over, Lana and Adelaide went back outside with Hops while Lola stayed in the room to practice her reading. She thinks she's gotten pretty good at it, but Lori always encouraged her to keep practicing, anyway.

"Hey, have you seen my spellbook" Lucy said, startling Lola and causing her to throw the book into the air, which landed onto her face, sending her crashing to the floor. Lucy remained emotionless, even as the younger girl flashed an annoyed glare.

"First off, knock next time. Secondly, no I haven't. Thirdly, why are you looking for it?" Lola asked.

"I had put it on the living room table yesterday, but it wasn't there when I checked this morning," Lucy explained. Lola now noticed she was carrying a cage. To her immense surprise, there was a Gnome inside, looking distressed.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not going to sacrifice its soul… yet" Lucy said, glancing down at the Gnome, who gulped in fear. Lola shuddered.

"Well, did you check the attic? Mom and dad always store our extra junk up there in Piedmont" Lola said.

"No, I didn't. Thanks" Lucy said and left. Lola let out another shudder. Man, that girl was creepy.

* * *

The rest of the visit went by without any further incident and when it got close to dark, Sid decided to head home. So, she scooped up her sister, who had fallen asleep, and headed back home. When she entered her house, her mother Becca was waiting for them.

"Ah, Sidney! How was time at the Louds, sweetie?" she asked, taking Adelaide from Sid's arms.

"It was fun. They were so nice and fun. I think Adelaide even made two new friends" Sid said, rubbing her sore arms.

"That's wonderful, dear? Now, why don't you get ready for bed while I tuck your sister in. You both must be exhausted" Becca said, walking off to Adelaide's room. Sid did as she was told and changed into her nightgown after brushing her teeth. After checking up on Adelaide one last time, she headed off to bed, satisfied with today's events.

* * *

**Next Time...**

**While**** taking Lucy to a Princess Pony convention, Lincoln meet Clyde McBride, who shares his interest in Ace Savvy.**

* * *

**No offense to any Christians reading this.**

**No major announcements, this time. But, I am asking for ideas for new chapters from here on in and I will answer any questions you have regarding my plans for different LH characters.**

***Door crashes open. Mob of angry Christians enter***

**"There he is! Get him!"**

**"Wait, no! Not the big Cross! NOT THE BIG CROSS! OOH! OW! OUCH! AH, MY SPLEEN!**


	6. Convention Detective

The Royal Woods Mall was busier than usual, today. The reason being that there was a Princess Pony Convention taking place inside. While many found the Princess Pony franchise to be for little girls, it still attracted a lot of people and some closet fans came here in secret. One such fan being Lucy Loud. While being able to stay hidden for hours on end with no effort was a natural skill of hers, her usual balck attire made her stand out against the bright pink color of the convention. So, she put on a pink hoodie to conceal herself.

Even so, Lucy still felt worried. Her passion for Princess Pony was something she's very self-conscious about, even if her family knows and accepts it. Thankfully, Lincoln was more than happy enough to come with her.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Lincoln. I really appreciate it" she said to her brother as they approached the convention area.

"Don't sweat it, Lucy. I know how sensitive you are about this" Lincoln said with a bright smile.

"I still owe you for this. I think I can go on from here. I'll text you if I need any help" Lucy said and casually slinked away into the crowd of Princess Pony fans. With nothing better to do and not wanting to venture away from the mall incase Lucy needed anything, he searched the mall. Just his luck, he found a comic book store and decided to see if they had any Ace Savvy comics he doesn't have yet. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice someone coming towards him until they bumped into each other.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that! Are you okay?" Lincoln looked up to see an African-American boy his age offering a hand up. Lincoln took and dusted himself off once he was abc on his feet.

"Yeah, I've suffered worse than that," he said, confidently. Having the likes of Lynn, London, and Lola as sisters along with his own martial arts training ensured he was tough as nails when it came to withstanding blows. Compared to that, a simple bump is a tuff on the shoulder.

"Hey, I know you! You were one of those Loud kids everyone's talking about" the boy said, finally getting a good look at Lincoln, especially his white hair. Lincoln wasn't surprised. London breaking Bobby's everything and the welcome party had spread amazingly fast.

"Yep, I am. Name's Lincoln" he said.

"I'm Clyde. So, what brings you to the mall?" Clyde asked, curious.

"I brought my little sister to the local Princess Pony Convention. Now, I'm just hanging out until she wants to go home" Lincoln replied, making sure not to drop Lucy's name.

"That's nice of you. So, what are you doing in this store?" Clyde asked.

"Looking for Ace Savvy" Lincoln said, simply. Clyde gasped in delight.

"Really?! Another Ace Savvy fan my age! This is awesome!" he exclaimed, happily, hugging Lincoln out of the blue, much to Lincoln's surprise. He let go a moment later, thankfully. Lincoln also processed what Clyde said.

"Wait, you're an Ace Savvy fan, too?" he asked in glee. He internally squeed when he nodded yes. His sisters never really understood his love for Ace Savvy and often felt a little lonely since no one his age enjoyed it. Now, it looks like that has changed.

"It's great to finally meet a kindred spirit" he said, not caring by how poetic he sounded. The next few hours were filled with the two boys getting to know each other while walking around the mall. They stopped at a food court afterward to get something to eat. A security guard came in, looking for something.

"Hey, have either of you seen a girl run by here?" he asked the two boys.

"Can't say I have. What does she look like?" Clyde asked.

""The description we were given says she's about eight years old with pale skin, black hair covering her eyes, and was wearing a pink hoodie. If you see her, please let us know. She has been suspected of stealing from the local Princess Pony convention a few hours ago. Just inform the nearest security guard if you have any information" the guard explained, making Lincoln's heart stop. It's Lucy who they're looking for, but she would never steal for any reason. This doesn't make any sense. The guard left and Clyde turned to Lincoln and saw his horrified expression.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" he asked his new friend. This snapped Lincoln out of his stupor.

"Clyde, they're looking for my sister" he said, simply.

"Really? Do you think she really did steal something?" Clyde asked in concern. He's an only child, but knows how strong a bond between siblings can be.

"She'd never do that. She had to be set up. Hang on, I'll text her" Lincoln said, pulling out his phone.

**_Lucy, it's me, Lincoln. I know security is after you. Where are you?_**

The reply was almost instant.

_**I'm hiding behind a plant near the food court. Please hurry, brother.**_

His brotherly instincts fully active, Lincoln hopped out of the chair and left to find Lucy. Clyde, a little confused, followed him. They did eventually reach the spot where she said she was hiding and found her, hidden in the darkness. She was hugging her knees against her chest and was quietly crying, breaking Lincoln's heart. Lucy always was much more sensitive than she appears.

"Lucy, what happened?" Lincoln asked, kneeling down to Lucy's level.

"I-I don't know. I was just enjoying the convention when someone called me a thief. Someone had stolen some valuable Princess Pony merchandise... and everyone blames me just because of my appearance" Lucy choked out, filling Lincoln with rage. Clyde silently watched on concern and sadness. Lucy seemed like a nice girl, even if her pale, goth appearance suggested otherwise.

"It's the same in every town. No matter what, people always see me as a creepy freak no one wants to be around" Lucy added, her voice full of emotion, a rare thing for her. Lincoln immediately hugged Lucy and she cried into his shoulder. It didn't take him long to reach a decision on this matter.

"Lucy, I swear to you I will find the jerk who framed you and prove your innocence. This I swear!" he exclaimed, striking a heroic pose subconsciously. Lucy wiped away her tears and smiled softly, happy and lucky to have such an amazing big brother. Clyde stepped towards the sibling duo.

"The thief won't get away. Because now, he's facing CLINCOLN MCLOUD!" he exclaimed, earning confused looks from them.

"Clincoln Mcloud?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride together," Clyde explained.

"It is catchy," Lucy said.

"Okay, happy to have you along Clyde. We'll investigate the scene of the crime. And Lucy, you should probably stay hidden, for now" Lincoln said. Lucy said nothing and merely walked backwards into the shadows, vanishing without a trace. Clyde was thoroughly impressed that an eight year old girl has the stealth skill of a ninja.

"Come on, Clyde. Let's go catch a thief" Lincoln said and the two boys headed off to the convention area.

* * *

"Well, this is the spot," Clyde said, looking at the booth, which was surrounded by police tape. There was a row of figurines on the stand, but about half of the total ten were missing. Lincoln examined the area and spotted something on the ground. It was a shoe print made out of messy food. It was way too big to be Lucy's footprint.

"No way Lucy made this. It's too big and Lucy _never_ leaves a trail" Lincoln said. Clyde hummed in thought.

"Is there anyone who would want to get back at Lucy?" Clyde asked.

"In this town? No. And I seriously doubt anyone would be vindictive enough to travel all the way from Piedmont to get back at her" Lincoln said. Clyde thought for a moment and spotted a teen boy standing nearby.

"Hey, have you seen any suspicious people around here at the time of the theft?" he asked the teen.

"Apart from that creepy goth brat? There was this overly dressed boy hanging around here earlier, but I doubt it was him. That goth just screamed trouble" the teen said, but paused when he saw the furious glare Lincoln was sending him. A tense silence followed.

"Come on, Clyde. Let's go" he said. His voice was calm, yet there was no missing the anger in it. Clyde just followed him as the two left the very confused teen behind. They decided to head to the security office to see if they can get them to let them see the security feed. To Lincoln's surprise, Bobby was there. His left arm and right leg were still in casts, but it looks like the mall thinks he can handle simply watching the cameras.

"Oh, hey there, Lincoln. What's up?" he asked, turning to face them as best he can.

"Hey, Bobby. We need your help. My sister had been framed for stealing at the local Princess Pony convention and we need access to the camera feed, pelase" Lincoln explained.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Bobby said, surprising the two boys.

"That's it? No getting permission from the head of security?" Lincoln asked, skeptically.

"Not in this mall. Now, let's see…. Here we go!" he said, mostly to himself, as he searched the recordings and found the one they were looking for. The recording showed Francis standing next to the both, trying to act casually. Lincoln recognized him from the description Luan gave him after her encounter with him. Then, when no one was looking, he took half of the figurines on sale and stuffed them into his backpack, causing the boys to gasp in shock. Satisfied, he started eating a burrito he had on him, which got all over the floor and he stepped in some of it as he slinked off from the scene. At that point, Lucy came into view and everyone realized the figurines were stolen. They spotted Lucy and began angrily yelling at her, causing the goth to slowly back away before running off, breaking Lincoln's heart.

"Francis Scott, one of the biggest jerks in Royal Woods and petty as can be. But, why would he even be here at a Princess Pony convention, of all things?" Clyde asked, completely confused.

"I don't know, but he won't get away with this," Lincoln said, somewhat angry.

"But, how are you two going to catch him?" Bobby asked.

"I have an idea," Lincoln said.

* * *

Back at the convention, Francis was casually walking through the crowd, trying to appear inconspicuous. He was completely unaware of Clyde and Lincoln trailing him dressed in a tandem pony custom for camouflage.

"Do we really have to wear this, Lincoln? It smells like feet in here" Clyde complained.

"Yes, Clyde. We have to stay hidden" Lincoln said.

"Nice costume" Lucy said, startling the duo. Thankfully, no one noticed her.

"One of these days, Lucy, you're going to give us a heart attack" Lincoln said, annoyed. The goth merely shrugged and locked her gaze on Francis.

"So, he's the one who framed me. He will know true suffering before the day's end" she said, darkly.

"That's a little dark," Clyde commented.

"Best get used to it" Lincoln said, the eight years he's known Lucy evident in his tone of voice.

"So, what's the plan?" Lucy asked, seemingly ignoring the fact she vowed to make Francis suffer just moments ago.

"Simple, we tail him and catch him in the act of stealing" Lincoln said. As Francis began moving again, the boys followed them. Lucy remained still, but vanished when someone passed in front of her. Francis was unaware of being followed as he approached the stand that had the five remaining figurines, his intentions clear as day. Once the coast was clear, he made a grab for the figurines.

"STOP!" Lincoln shouted, catching Francis's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the bringer of justice to those who have been wronged and I will not rest and continue galloping towards the path of righteousness. Let it be known that you are now dealing with the pony KLIP-KLOP!" Lincoln exclaimed, earning confused looks and bursts of chuckles from everyone within earshot. In a hidden place, Lucy facepalmed in shame and embarrassment.

"Uh, Lincoln?" Clyde asked, confused and embarrassed.

"Sorry, got a little caught up in the moment" he said to Clyde, then focused back on Francis.

"We know that it was you who stole the figurines, Francis. Now, return them or else" he demanded. Francis didn't respond. Instead he ran off as fast as he could. The boys gave chase, but since they are in a tandem costume, it was a bit difficult to sync their movements, especially when making sharp turns, causing them to crash into things a few times.

"You're too slow!" Francis taunted. Lincoln's eyes narrowed when he heard that and got an idea. Without warning, he removed himself from the costume, jumped into the air onto the top of a booth, jumped up to a hanging sign and swung himself forward, allowing him to land in front of Francis in a roll. Francis stopped in both shock and amazement and so did Clyde.

"I'm sorry, what was that about being slow?" Lincoln asked with a smug smirk. Francis growled and charged forward. Lincoln was ready and, once he was close enough, performed a leg sweep that knocked the older boy onto his back. With him down, Lincoln tried to grab his backpack, but Francis elbowed the boy, grabbed him and tossed him hard enough to send him flying into the nearest wall. Shaking off the daze. Lincoln stood up just as Francis swung a right hook at him. To his shock, Lincoln grabbed his wrist with her left arm and redirected the fist to the ground. At the same time, Lincoln spun his right foot and slammed it straight into his gut. This actually sent him flying.

"You know self-defense?" Clyde asked, aloud.

"Third Dan Karate Black belt, to be exact" Lincoln said, proudly. Francis got, again, and looked angry. Lincoln just smirked and Francis charged again. He didn't get far, though, as he found himself being pulled upwards towards the ceiling. Behind him was Lucy, who had secretly tied his pants to a pulley system and yanked him upwards.

"Excellent timing, Lucy" Lincoln said, coming over to Lucy's side.

"Being unnoticeable has its advantages" she said with a gentle smile. It didn't take long for security to arrive and saw the whole scene. Among them was the head of security.

"Well, this is something you don't see everyday," he said.

"Hey, there's the thief! Stay where you are!" a guard shouted, glaring at Lucy. Lincoln immediately put himself between her and the guard. Not even law enforcement are allowed to lay a hand on his sisters.

"No, she's not. He is!" Lincoln said, pointing to Francis.

"A likely story. You're both under arrest" the guard said, pulling out handcuffs.

"Wait a minute! How do you know it's him, young man?" the head asked, stopping the guard.

"I know my sister. She'd never steal. She also has no way of hiding five Princess Pony figurines on her as big as the ones stolen. And your cameras caught him in the act" Lincoln explained. The head thought his words.

"How stupid do you think we are. You're parents are going to be very disappointed in you both" the guard said.

"Before we slap the cuffs on anyone, we better check the boy" the head said, reasonably. Lucy complied and lowered Francis down. A guard rushed up and searched his backpack. Sure enough, the figurines were all there.

"I'd say this proves he's telling the truth, sir" she said.

"How do we know these two brats aren't in league with him?" the arrogant guard asked.

"Pete, just let it go. They're obviously innocent and they're children, to boot. We couldn't arrest them even if we had a reason to" the head stated, irritated at the guard's stubbornness.

"And the rookie manning the cameras confirms it was just him, as well" another guard said, having contacted Bobby.

"But, why did he steal them in the first place?" another guard asked. Lincoln had his suspicions and unzipped Francis's jacket, revealing a Princess Pony shirt underneath.

"A closet Princess Pony fan" Lincoln stated. Francis grumbled in irritation.

"Well, the mall owes you both gratitude for catching the thief and an apology for unjustly accusing you sister of theft, young man" the head said. Pete growled, but said nothing.

"No harm done. I'll let you take it from here, sir" Lincoln said, politely, allowing two guards to grab Francis and haul him off.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Francis was banned from the mall and was sent to juvie. The mall offered Lincoln and Lucy a permanent 25% discount for every store in the mall as a formal apology for what happened, which they accepted. As it was getting late, the siblings and Clyde left the mall for home.

"That was certainly a fun time. It was great to meet you Clyde" Lincoln said.

"Right back at you. Today was awesome. I never got to take part in a mystery before. Can't wait to hang out some more, but now I gotta head home. ONWARD!" Clyde shouted, as he was still wearing the bottom half of the pony costume, for some reason, and raced off home.

"I like that guy," Lincoln said.

"I admit, he seems like the ideal friend for you," Lucy said. The siblings headed home and, rather than head inside, sat down on the porch after Lincoln got Lucy some of her homemade blood. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, today" Lincoln said.

"Don't be. I know I'm not the easiest person to get" Lucy said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. If people want to judge you before they get to know you, well that's their loss. Because they missed a chance to be friends with my creepy cool sister who can also be very cute when she opens up" Lincoln said, causing Lucy to tear up in joy. There wasn't a price in the world that can make her give up her amazing brother.

"Thanks Lincoln" she said, leaning against Lincoln, who pulled her into a half-hug.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Stella runs into Lily and Liberty in the park and learns some of the Louds' history.**_

* * *

**Welp, our favorite duo has formed. Hop you're happy!**

**Also, I've been asked about the Louds' pets. After some discussion with a friend, it's decided that they only the pets that had been revealed, so far. The reason being because most of them were found in Royal Woods, so there's likely a slim chance of them finding Charles, Walt, Geo, and Cliff in Piedmont. Sorry if you're a fan of them. Also, please don't ask for me to bring them in. That's not going to make me do it, any faster.**


	7. The Artist and the Dancer

Stella was having a great day. It was bright and sunny. She woke up from an amazing dream. And her mom had made her favorite breakfast this morning, pancakes with syrup and strawberries. So, she decides to enjoy the day by getting out and heading to the park. Many other people were doing the same. Including Lily and Liberty, much to Stella's surprise. Lily was in a strange pose while Liberty appeared to be sketching her, occasionally looking up from her sketchbook and examining her sister a few times.

"Can you hurry up, Liberty? I'm starting to lose all feeling in my legs" Lily said with a loud groan, as she had her left leg raised over her head.

"Almost done," Liberty said. Stella approached them.

"Hi Liberty. Hi Lily. What a nice day, isn't it?" Stella asked with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Stella. It is a nice day. Ow! I think I pulled something!" Lily said in slight pain. Liberty scoffed.

"You've suffered worse," Liberty said. Stella giggled. Honestly, she didn't understand why Ronnie Anne distrusted them. Sure, London put her brother in the hospital, but that's no reason to alienate the entire family.

"What are two doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Liberty talked me into being her model for today. Starting to regret it" Lily replied, groaning some more.

"Oh, grow up you baby" Liberty said, still not taking her off her sketchbook.

"I'm only one year younger than you!" Lily growled out in annoyance. Honestly, she always preferred Lincoln over Liberty. He always kept his sisters feelings in mind when doing something while his twin gets tunnel vision when it comes to art.

"Well, I for one think you make a great model, Lily" Stella said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Stella, but I don't swing that way" Lily joked. This resulted in getting Liberty's sketchbook thrown at her head, knocking her over with a loud grunt of pain. Stella winced, a little surprised the girl has that much strength in her arms, since it doesn't look like she works out.

"Honestly, Lily, you have a shockingly dirty mind for a 10-year-old," Liberty said with a huff.

"Thanks for the compliment" Lily said, making Stella laugh out loud, much to Lily's pride. She does a dance move before hopping back onto her feet.

"You sure love dancing" Stella commented.

"Yep. Everyone in the Loud family has their own thing that sets them apart from the rest. I like dancing. Liberty likes anything art. Lincoln likes writing" Lily stated.

"And London's must be breaking people's spines" Stella joked.

"Actually, she's a linguist" Liberty said, but only received a confused stare from Stella.

"It means she likes learning new languages. In fact, she knows seven of them" Lily clarified, surprising Stella.

"Wow, how did she learn all of them?" she asked, curious.

"Heck if we know. She's only been with us for a year-" Liberty clamped her hand over Lily's mouth, but the damage was already done. Stella stared wide eyed at them in shock. London was, at least, 18, but she's saying she's only been with the family for a year? How is that possible? Her thoughts were interrupted as the two sisters angrily whispered to each other for a few minutes. They turned back to her.

"What she meant was that London used to live with a distant relative of ours when she was a baby and has only started living with us due to some bad influences there" Liberty said.

"Bad influences? Is that why she's so aggressive?" Stella asked.

"Pretty much, but she actually used to be way more hostile. She's really softened up since then" Lily said, causing Stella to imagine a much more violent London. That terrified her.

"Hey, Bill!" a voice called. For some reason, this startled the two Loud girls as they screamed in horror. This surprised Stella, but the two calmed down when they saw a man, likely Bill, walking over to a friend of his.

"What was that about?" Stella asked.

'Sorry, we just had a really bad experience with a guy named Bill" Liberty said.

"Leni still gets nightmares about it," Lily said, sending worry through Stella, but didn't pry. It was obviously a sensitive topic for them and didn't want to upset them. The conversation quickly turned to be more positive topics and Stella forgot all about what she heard.

"And that is why Mabel now hates southern accents" Liberty concluded her story of a particularly persistent boy named Gideon who tried and failed to woo Mabel back in a town called Gravity Fall. Interesting name for a town.

"Yeah, she went ballistic on a Texan guy the other day. Poor guy was just minding his own business" Lily sighed in sympathy. Liberty nodded in agreement.

"Hah, you should see my mom! She once went nuts after hearing a Russian accent. Said, it reminded her of a cheating ex-boyfriend of hers she wanted to teach a lesson. It wasn't him though, and she did end up in jail for a few days afterwards. We both still back at the day and laugh" Stella said, the memory still fresh in her mind. The sisters laughed at the silliness which made Stella laugh, as well. The sound of a pigeon cooing interrupted the laughter and Lily's went wide with shrunken pupils and a murderous glare.

"Pigeons…" she growled out with intense hatred Stella was surprised she could muster. Behind her there was a flock of them minding their own business. Lily turned and charged at them in a demonic trance, causing the flock to scatter, but Lily kept trying to get them.

"What's with her?" Stella, feeling an odd mixture of confusion, concern, and disturbed all at once.

"A pigeon knocked over a sundae she was going to eat when she was three" Liberty said, just watching the crazy.

"That's a bummer, but that isn't enough to condemn the entire species" Stella said

"That's because when I was five, a pigeon had stolen a quarter I found on the sidewalk. I bet it was the same monster that ruined my sundae" Lily added, getting angrier. She grabbed a pigeon, but it managed to escape after pecking her in the face.

"Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" Stella asked.

"No! These statue-pooping rats with wings must pay with their lives!" Lily shouted to the heavens with total seriousness. Liberty face-palmed so hard, it could be heard in Afghanistan. She approached Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, we talked about this. Pigeons are not monsters that need to be wiped out" she said, sternly, causing Lily to deflate. Stella was confused all over again. These guys are weird. To help calm her down, Liberty took Lily to get an ice cream, which she eagerly ate.

"Sorry you had to see that, Stella. I just really hate pigeons" Lily said, now much calmer than she was a few minutes ago.

"That's okay, we all have things we don't like" Stella said with a grin. Lily was about to take another lick of her ice cream when a pigeon swooped down and knocked it out of her hand, the frozen treat splattering on the ground.

"Seriously?!" Lily exclaimed, glaring at the pigeon. To everyone's shock, it actually glared back. Lily gasped.

"YOU! The pigeon that ruined my sundae and took my quarter! We meet again!" Lily said, dramatically. The pigeon flew off and Lily gave chase.

"Get back here so I can make bird stew out of your worthless hide!" she shouted.

"We'll catch you later, Stella. I should probably go help Lily" Liberty said, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll help," Stella said, earnestly.

"You sure?" Liberty asked.

"I'm sure. What's the worst that can happen?" Stella asked, rhetorically. Just seconds later, the three were being chased by a horde of angry pigeons, much to everyone's confusion.

"Why do I keep asking these questions?" Stella questioned herself, really thinking she should learn to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said as he, Luna, and Ronnie Anne were in front of the Loud House. Internally, Ronnie Anne was questioning why she was talked into visiting this family.

"Yeah…" she said, slowly.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," the familiar voice of Stella said behind her. The Hispanic turned and was startled to see Stella, Liberty, and Lily were all covered in pigeon feathers with numerous scratches and beak marks all over their bodies and rips in their clothes.

"Dude, you look like you got into a fight with a bunch of pigeons" Luna said.

"That's exactly what happened," Stella said, coughing up a feather.

"We managed to get in a few good hits," Lily said, proudly.

"Yeah, but they got a lot more," Liberty said, before pulling flat onto her face, which no one reacted to. The pigeon from before perches on a wire and glares smugly at Lily.

"You won this round, demon, but I shall win the war! FOR THE SUNDAE!" Lily shouted, dramatically. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"She cracked" Ronnie Anne said

"That's Lily for you. You never know what mess she'll get into" Lincoln said. Luna glanced at him with a smile.

"Like you haven't gotten into messes, yourself, bro. Remember the Girl Guru incident?" Luna asked, making Lincoln gasp in horror.

"You promised you wouldn't ever mention that," he said.

"I didn't," Luna said with an evil smile.

"What's the Girl Guru incident?" Stella asked.

"It was when all of the boys at Lincoln's old school started asking him for advice on how to date girls but ended up giving bad advice instead" Luna said, still smiling evilly, much to Lincoln's embarrassment.

"I tried to tell them that they should just be themselves but they said it can't be that easy and for some reason they said they needed some kind of edge over me, which I still don't know what they mean, so I just gave them advice based on what I've seen my sisters like" Lincoln explained. Stella and Ronnie Anne just stared at him, flabbergasted that this boy can be so oblivious to his own ability to charm other girls with ease.

"It failed badly and Lincoln ahd to make it up to them by being pelted with salt and vinegar pies" Lily said.

"Salt and vinegar pies?" Ronnie Anne repeated in disbelief. She didn't even know that flavor existed.

"He smelled like a bag of chips for weeks," Luna said, chuckling to herself. Lincoln then donned an evil smile of his own.

"I'm Glad you take pleasure in my misery. Perhaps I can tell them the time you nearly got us banned from every Mick Swagger concert?" he suggested, making Luna stare at him in horror and catching the two girls' attention.

"You wouldn't!" she said, scared.

"Try me" was all Lincoln said, still smiling.

"Be reasonable, bro. Truce?" Luna offered.

"Sorry, but it is too late for a truce Mrs. I-tried-to-take-a-lock-of-Mick-Swaggers-hair. Now we have a truce" Lincoln said, smugly. Luna blushed in embarrassment while Lily laughed out loud.

"Wait, she tried to take a lock of Mick Swagger's hair?" Ronnie Anne asked in both shock and amusement.

"During a concert" Lincoln clarified. Now Luna looked mad.

"You just messed with the bull, Linc. Now, here comes the horns" she said. Before anything could happen, Lori came out, having seen the whole thing, and got between the two siblings.

"Enough! Both of you! Honestly, Lola's more mature than you!" she said, in slight annoyance.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lola called from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, it is time we call it a day. Goodnight Mick-Groupie and miss Toots-a-lot" Lincoln said with a teasing smile

"LINCOLN!" Both girls said in rage and chased after their brother. Lily wordlessly grabbed the still unconscious Liberty and dragged her inside the house, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"This family is weird. One moment they're never arguing the next they are at each other's throats" Ronnie Anne said.

"Another thing to add to your quote-unquote list of conspiracies about this family?" Stella asked, mockingly. Honestly, this girl is worse than Zach when it comes to this family. And that's saying something.

"Mock all you want but I know this family is hiding something and I will find out what it is" Ronnie Anne said determined. Both girls were unaware of the hidden camera mounted on the streetlight that didn't look like it belonged to the police.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**London travels to Egypt to deal with the mysterious Tatawur.**_

* * *

**Well, this was a bit of a hassle. I wanted to delve into the Louds a bit as well as develop Lily and Liberty a bit. The whole "Lily hates pigeons" thing is inspired by some fanart I had stumbled upon on Deviantart and couldn't resist adding it in.**

**Next chapter is going to be the most action based one yet, folks. And you'll all see London in action.**


	8. London in Egypt Pt 1

It was late at night in the city of Port Said. Down at the docks, a group of masked men and women were busy hauling boxes. A few were armed with guns that didn't match any known firearm, as well. A car pulls up and a well-built brown-haired man in a suit made for combat exits from the driver's. The grunts stopped what they were doing as he approached. The man opened one of the boxes, revealing stuffed animals inside. Picking one up, he opened it and pulled out a small sack that was hidden inside. After a few moments of inspection, he put the sack back in and dropped the stuffed animal.

"Continue" was all he said and the grunts complied. He walked back to the car and got in, but went to the backseat this time. Sitting there, as well, was another older black-ahired man in a more ornate suit and moustache.

"Everything's fine, out there" the brown-haired man said.

"Good. At this rate, we'll have all of these trucks at their destinations by sunrise" the black-haired man said.

"And I still have no idea what it is we're doing here. It must be big if they sent one of the higher ups to oversee the operation" the younger man said.

"That's right, you're a new recruit. Take my advice: wait until you climb up the ladder before you start asking questions. Trust me" the older man said. The younger man nodded in acknowledgement, not doubting the more experienced man's words. He's only both with these guys for several months now. The senior was doing this since he was a teen if what he heard was true.

Back outside, one grunt approached an open shipping container to grab another box. Suddenly, he was pulled into the container with a loud, startled scream. The scream was loud enough to catch the other grunts' attention. Confused, two of them slowly approached the quiet container.

"89?" the grunt asked, wondering what happened to him. She turned to her partner, who was clutching his smg. Once they got within several feet of the container, they stopped.

"Uh,89? You in there?" she asked again. As she stared into the container, a chord shot down from the air, wrapped itself around her partner's neck and he was pulled upwards into the air. The who thing was two silent for her to hear it happen or realize he was missing until she turned around.

"97? Not you too" she said in slight annoyance, drawing her handgun. She slowly backed up, her eyes darting around the area for any signs of movement. A rustling spooked her and she aimed at a gap between two containers, where she heard a noise. A hand suddenly reached out, grabbed her gun and pushed it up, preventing the grunt from firing it. Before she could even scream, another hand clamped itself over her mouth and the grunt was pulled into the darkness.

"Where did those three go?" another grunt asked back at the truck.

"How should I know, but they hurry up. We need everyone on deck for this" another gunt said, loading up another box.

"Do tell!" the sudden, unfamiliar, and disembodied voice startled every remaining grunt. They all looked around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice. The two men inside the car also heard the voice. The younger man was confused but the older man was white as a sheet, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, there's no need to stop on my account. In fact, I'm interested in what it is you have planned. Let me guess… it involves tampering with the entire food and water supply of Egypt, right? Meaning those stuffed animals must have a seriously potent and likely man-made poison in them. Gotta say, poisoning an entire country is a pretty risky op, even for you bozos" the voice explained, further startling and terrifying the grunts. They couldn't pinpoint the voice. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere all at once. Suddenly, something flew from a nearby shadow and its trajectory caused it to hit every grunt with a weapon, knocking the weapons out of their hands with only minor scratches at best. The object became embedded in a post, allowing the grunts to see it was a high tech-looking four pointed shuriken. One of the grunts slowly approached the shuriken and leaned in. At that moment, it started beeping loudly and it slowly got faster.

"Uh-oh" the grunt, realizing what's about to happen. The shuriken exploded, sending the grunt flying into a container with a loud grunt of pain. Panicking, another grunt made a beeline for her weapon but as she was about to grab it, a chord shot out and wrapped itself around her wrist. She stared at it for a few seconds before she was yanked into the darkness. Seconds later, another cord wrapped around a grunt's leg, causing him to fall flat onto his face before being dragged into the darkness. Now, only three grunts remained. Suddenly, a shape dropped and landed in between them. Before any of them could react, the figure performed a leg sweep on all three of them. They kicked one grunt away before performing an axe kick on another with enough force to knock him out and finished the last one off with a bicycle kick and sent him flying into a container.

It was at this point the two men got a good look at the figure. A young woman, just leaving her teens by her body type. She was completely covered in a black skin-tight suit with gold lines all across the body with a gold belt and decently sized gold gauntlets on the wrists. Her head was also completely encased with only a pair of white eye lenses that narrowed as if they were real eyes. A red waist scarf was also around her waist, just over the belt.

The woman glared at the two men. The younger man, who had gotten back into the driver's seat during the commotion, floored the car and sped off, hoping to get as far away from this girl as possible. The woman, unfazed, raised her right arm. A grappling hook launched from the gauntlet and grabbed the back of the car. She grabbed the cord in both hands and, shockingly, was actually able to stop the car in its tracks with no visible effort. With a might yank, she pulled the car back. This actually caused the car to come flying in. It hit the ground several times with more than a few rolls before slamming into a container with enough force to rattle it.

The older man groaned in pain from the whole thing. The first thing he noticed he was upside down and the younger man was out cold. Before he could do anything, the woman comes over, grabs the car, and easily flips back onto its wheels. Then, she ripped the car door right off the frame before casually tossing it away. She grabbed the older man and pulled him out, ripping off his seatbelt in the process. Then, she slammed him against the side of the car, actually putting a sizable dent in it. An electronic sound was heard and the woman's helmet retracted, revealing it to be London.

"Agent 230, Tatawur's go to man for poisons… You've gotten old" she said with a calm expression. 230 glared hatefully at her.

"24… the traitor. You made a grave-AH!" his attempt at a dramatic speech was cut short when London slammed her fist against the car just next to his head, the metal now bent out of shape.

"I'm not in the mood for monologues. Where is the Egypt HQ?" she demanded, easily hoisting him off his feet and holding him in the air with one hand.

"You think I'd just tell you! There is nothing you can do to me that Tatawur can't do worse if I blabbed" 230 said, smugly. London pulled him close until their faces were inches apart, then threw onto the ground face-first. Before he could move, she slammed her foot onto his back with enough force causing some serious pain without fracturing.

"170. That's how many ways that one can break another's spine. And I know all of them. Here's number 35" she said and added much more pressure, nearly causing his spine to break in two. He screamed in pain, but stayed quiet. London frowned, but got another idea. She grabbed his right hand and bent back his finger enough to break it, causing even more pain. She knelt in front of him.

"Now feel like talking?" she asked.

"Go hump a tree!" he spat out. Unamused, she grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him to the edge of the dock. Suddenly, a grunt appeared and tried to stab her with a knife. She casually knocked him out without even looking as he came at her from her right side. Once they were at the edge, she tied a cord around his ankle, tied a heavy brick she found to his other foot, and threw him into the water. After about a minute, she yanked back onto the dock. He gasped loudly, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air.

"You… call… that torture? My mother gave me spankings worse than that" he taunted. London lets out a frustrated growl and picks him up by the collar.

"Listen here, you sad excuse for a Human being, I'm in a hurry and I won't let-" her threat was cut off when her earpiece started ringing. Judging from the ringtone, it was from her family.

"One sec" she said, dropping 230 like a sack of potatoes. She tapped the button on her earpiece to answer it.

"However, this is, it better be important. I'm in the middle of something" she said, slightly annoyed. Surprisingly, it was Luan.

"_Sorry to middle in your affairs, London! HAHAHAH! Get it?! But, seriously, do you know where the butter is? Dad said you had it last and we can't find it_" Luan said.

"Did Lana get her head stuck in the bucket, again?" London asked with a deadpan expression.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lana had indeed gotten her head stuck in a bucket. Lynn, Lincoln, and Liberty were holding the bucket while Mabel, Dipper, and Lily held onto Lana as they tried to pull the bucket off with no success. Luan watched this from the kitchen, a device similar to London's earpiece in hand near her ear.

"You hit the pale right on the head, there, sis! Get it?!" Luan quipped, earning groans from everyone within earshot not busy trying to free Lana.

* * *

"_Mazeaj_… Did you check the bottom-most fridge drawer behind the cabbage?" London offered. She heard the opening of the fridge door through the earpiece.

"_Well, I'll be… You sure had a great_ fridge_ theory!_" Luan quipped, making London groaned.

"Luan, your jokes are so bad, they can be classed as torture!" she said. A lightbulb went off in her head when she said that.

"Say, perhaps you can help me get an old… acquaintance of mine to talk. Just keep making puns until he cracks" London said, grabbing 230, who tried to crawl away, hoisted him up and placed the earpiece next to his ear.

"_One round of rapid-fire puns coming up! What did the ocean say to the sailboat? Nothing, it waved! What did the snowmen eat for lunch? Iceburgers! What do you call a pig that does karate? Pork chop! What do you call-_" 230 screamed in absolutely horror and Lodon felt a pang of sympathy for him. At least he doesn't have to live with Luan Loud.

"Alright, I'll talk! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just, please make it stop! No amount of torture is euqal to this!" he screamed. She pulled the earpiece away.

"Thank you, Luan. That will be all" she said and hung up. She placed the earpiece back into her ear and grabbed 230 by the collar.

"Start talking" she ordered.

"The base, it's in the Great Pyramid of Giza. How we managed that is beyond me, but things have been busy recently. Something big's going to happen. Anyone with half a brain can see that" he said.

"What are they planning? And what does poisoning all of Egypt have to do with it?" London demanded.

"I don't know. Honest. But, they sent another of the 200 -" before he could elaborate, he screamed in agony as he clutched his chest in pain. In seconds, his body fell limb, devoid of life. London dropped the lifeless corpse and began searching the body. She undid the suit jacket and shirt and found a strange device over where his heart was.

"A heartstopper. It must've been rigged to go off if he started spilling. But, they don't usually equip these to their members outside of suicide misisons, especially with a higher ranking member. What is…" she mused to herself. Suddenly, the heartstopper started beeping and a hologram of a woman around London's age with curly red hair in a female version of 230's suit appeared.

"Hello, 24. We meet again" she said with a Greek accent that was more prevalent than London's.

"37… Been a long time hasn't it, red?" London asked with a surprisingly easy-going smile. This only served to make 37 angry.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, traitor!" she spat out with much venom.

"Like I haven't been called that, already" London said, rolling her eyes.

"You won't have that attitude when we-" 37 was cut off by London.

"Free Humanity for the yolk of death, once and for all. I've heard that same spiel for 18 years and it got old the first time" she said with an annoyed sigh.

"You ungrateful… How can you not see that our cause is noble and just!? We're making sure our glorious race reaches its true potential!" 37 said, insanely.

"You're a cult of madmen trying to find a solution to an impossible problem! And I'm here to stop you! I already put your poison delivery on ice!" London declared. 37 began laughing.

"The poison was never part of the plan, my dear 24. And it still achieved its goal. Farewell, 24" she said, the holographic disappearing. The heartstopper started beeping. London knew what this meant and she braced herself, her helmet reforming in an instant. A massive explosion engulfed the area. Once it subsided, London was none the worse for wear, despite being at the epicenter. Once it was safe, she materialized her helmet and gazed over the horizon as the sun began to rise.

"Don't count me out, just yet"

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**London continues her mission as Tatawur's plot begins to unfold, but may find an unexpected ally.**_

* * *

**Didn't expect me to churn another chapter this chapter? Neither did I, actually.**

**I based the dock fight on Batman's own dock fight in the Dark Knight Rises, which was fun to do. Batman has always been one of my favorite superheroes, even if he has a few... issues. In fact, he's one of the main inspirations for London, alongside Black Widow and Kim Possible. Also, those puns? I got them from a little calendar in my room as I seem to have as bad a sense of humor as Luan.**

**And yeah, character death. Didn't expect that, did you? This lets you all know Tatawur is NOT messing around.**

**Wondering how London stops them? Wait and see!**


	9. London in Egypt Pt 2

In Cairo, capital of Egypt, things were quiet as ever. Except in the Heliopolis Palace. Several Tatawur special agents, which wore all black suits composed of kevlar, were in the president's office, the current president, Abdel Fattah Al-Sisi, laid dead on the floor along with his bodyguards. Now, they were just waiting for further orders.

"This guy wasn't so tough," one agent said, sadistically kicking Sisi's body.

"What did you expect? He's a politician" another said, snidely.

"Well, he won't be making any more speeches, now" another said.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on? I mean, directly assassinating the leader of a country is pretty outside our usual tactics" another agent said, a little worried. No one saw the shadow that was cast on the floor.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is 37's got something big planned for Egypt and that's it. You how tight-lipped the higher ups are with these sorts of things" the lead agent said. Suddenly, the sound of glass cracking spooked them and they all saw someone enter through the new broken window.

It was a woman, somewhat older than London. Most of her body was covered up by a black catsuit, though it was zipped open enough to reveal some ample cleavage with a rather high collar. She had on a mask that covered most of her head save for her face with some of her black hair seeping through and mesmerizing green eyes. Curiously enough, her mask actually had a pair of attachments that resembled cat ears and at her hip was a blakc leather whip.

"Hello, boys" she said in a sultry and flirtatious voice. The agents immediately charged, but the woman expertly dodged all of their attacks with a series of graceful, cat-like moves. During this, the fingers of her gloves became a series of silver metal claws. Now she started adding in scratch attacks into her dodges, aiming for their faces. The sharp metal claws easily teared their skin and caused them to stumble back.

One agent managed to recover and threw a punch. The woman easily dodged it and knocked onto his back with a leg sweep. While he was on the ground, she performed an axe kick on his midsection, taking him out. Another charged at her, but she hit him with a spin kick to the temple, sending him crashing into the wall. Another agent pulled out a pistol, but the woman grabbed her whip and wrapped it around his wrist. In a surprising display of strength, she yanked him hard enough to make her come flying towards her, where he received a kick to the face. The remaining agents all drew batons that crackled with electricity.

The first agent went for an overhead strike, but the woman blocked it by crossing her arms. Then, while he was distracted, she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in his crown jewels, three him onto the ground and slammed his face against the floor, knocking him out. The last two agents charged together, but the women kept up and grabbed both of their faces in both her hands and feet. She began to spin in mid-air, also spinning the two agents, then slammed them both onto the ground, taking them both out.

With all agents defeated, she relaxed and sheathed her claws and casually strolled over to a still conscious agent, her hips swaying the whole time. She planted a boot on top of him. This jarred him fully awake and he stared at the woman in shock and recognition.

"C-Catwoman?! What are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked.

"Simple, really. Your friends have something I want" Catwoman said, leaning down.

"You think I'll double cross my noble cause just because you asked? News flash: I won't" the agent said. Catwoman frowned and held up a phone-like device, making the agent pale.

"You've already shown me, sweetie. Now, take a long nap" she said and slammed her heel on his face, knocking him out cold. She started fiddling with the device and got into its data almost without challenge. Guess, they never anticipated these things being stolen. She read through the info and smiled in satisfaction.

"The Great Pyramid of Giza, eh? That's not too far away… but, it's likely swarming with more of these goons and there are no other ways in aside from the front door. I'm good, but that's not good" she said in annoyance. She's been tracking these guys for months and her prize is within her grasp, but the last hurdle is the hardest. Another file caught her attention from some named 37.

"Traitor Agent 24… Hmm… Perhaps she can help me" she said to herself.

* * *

London groaned in annoyance as she sat in a cafe in Cairo. She just arrived and things were already serious. President Sisi was found dead today with the unconscious bodies of Tatawur agents. The police tried to interrogate them, but their heartstoppers ended that plan. This was bad. Assassinating world leaders was something they only did when they had major plans in mind. But, why Egypt? It didn't have anything major or a strategic location they can use for future plans. And she highly doubted they'd destabilize an entire country just to get rid of her, though she wouldn't put it past 37. She always was a very vindictive woman.

"_hal li 'an akhudh talbik ya sayidati?_" a waiter asked, approaching London's table.

"_sultat satafeal_" London replied, simply. The waiter nodded and left. London wasn't worried about paying, since she is here on behalf of the government, who are covering all of her expenses and she was given 5,000 dollars to use for herself, which she had converted into Egyptian Pounds. She wants to buy a few souvenirs for her family once she takes down 37 and shuts down whatever crazy scheme she has cooked up. Her earpiece started ringing and she answered. It was Luna.

"_Dude, you alright?! We're watching the news and the Egyptian president's death is the head story!_" she sounded panicked. London smiled.

"I am, Luna. And don't worry, I won't go down as easily as some politician" she reassured her worried younger sister.

"_I know, but you're only one woman, even if you are ten times stronger than any bodybuilder will be. You can't do everything alone_" Luna said, sounding much calmer, now. London chuckled.

"Luna, it's me. I doubt there is anyone on the planet that can beat me in a straight up fight. I'll be back before you know it" she said, confidently.

"Y_ou better. We'll be praying for your safety the whole time until then. Bye!_" Luna hung up and London had a fond and loving smile on her face. It was moments like this that reminded her why she goes after Tatawur with such frivor. Every time she takes down one of their bases, she makes the world a little bit safer for her family. And she'll keep on fighting to protect them from whatever may come their way. This was her vow. Her thoughts were interrupted when a trio of shady-looking people entered the cafe and made a bee-line for London.

"Can I help you?" she asked. To an outsider, she looked calm, but internally, she was ready to spring into action at any given moment. They responded by drawing guns on her, causing the other patrons and waitstaff to flee in terror. London remained calm, though she did narrow her eyes.

"37 wants you dead" the center man said. In a flash, London planted her hands onto the table and performed a somersault, which caused her feet to plant themselves onto his head and slam his face onto the table with enough force to bend it forward at the base. When he hit the ground, London stood up, grabbed the remaining two men's heads, and slammed them together, knocking them out cold. A metallic sound came from outside and a Tatawur agent in a silver-colored exosuit with piledriver-like arms burst through the entrance and hit her head on. The punch with the added force of the powerful piledriver was enough to send London flying through the wall and slam into the backmost wall in the kitchen. For most, a blow like that would mean certain death, but London only had a few minor cuts along her body, which slowly already started to heal.

"Ow" she said, wincing, before refocusing as the agent entered the hole he made. With an annoyed grunt, she pressed the buckle on her belt. Almost like a wave, a mass of black emerged from the belt and covered her body. In seconds, her suit had covered all but her head and her gauntlet emerged from the suit, itself, and gained their gold color. Once her suit formed, she cracked her neck and charged forward. The agent did as well and threw another piledriver-assisted punch. To his immense shock, London managed to block the punch by grabbing the piledriver with both hands as it launched forward. She then pushed back and it actually sent the agent flying out of the cafe and slammed into the building across the street.

"You may have an exosuit, by mine own suit is tougher and has a few tricks unique to the alloy it's made from" London said as she left the cafe. There was a distinct purplish glow coming from her suit, as well, though it was faint. The agent leapt forward and hit London with a double piledriver punch, which she blocked. The force was enough to crack the ground beneath her, but London didn't seem to be harmed in any way and the glow on her suit had intensified. She kicked the agent in the chest, knocking him onto his back, and leapt into the air. She launched two grappling hooks from both gauntlets that planted themselves on either side of the agent. With a mighty yank, she pulled herself towards the agent. The moment her feet slammed onto the agent's torso, a purple explosion erupted from her entire body, engulfing the immediate area around them and cheating a small crater beneath them.

London stood up and rolled her shoulders. The agent laid there, out for the count. But, this worried her. Tatawur agents attacked her out in the open. This wasn't their usual style. Whatever 37 has planned, it was big and all of Tatawur is emboldened by it. As she thought on this, one of the agents regained consciousness and stealthily moved to attack her. The rev of a motorcycle caught both of their attention. They turned their heads to see Catwoman speed up to them on a stolen motorcycle. She rammed the bike into the agent, sending the two flying into a wall as she backflipped off the bike and landed gracefully on the ground.

"You must be 24. Finding you was easier than I expected" she said, sauntering up to London.

"My name is London Loud. Now, what does the legendary Catwoman want with me?" London asked. Really, there wasn't a person alive that hasn't heard of Catwoman, the world's greatest thief with a rather strange love for cats. No one has been able to catch her. The fact she's here in Egypt does have her curious, but decided to indulge in it.

"Straight to the point. I like that… Ever heard of the Eye of Isis?" Catwoman asked, slowly circling London.

"A rare jewel that went missing shortly after its discovery. Let me guess, they have it and you want it?" London asked, gesturing to the agent.

"That's right. I know where it is, but need help getting it. And these fellows seem to have it out for you, so I thought you'd be a great help" Catwoman explained.

"I'm not surprised. They don't take defection all that well. But, why should I help you? And don't say you can help me find their base. I already know where it is" London said, the last part added quickly. Catwoman was about to say just that, but shut up with a flustered look on her face. She recovered quickly, though.

"Well, they always say two heads are better than one" she said, leaning in close to London. London let out a minor chuckle.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know how you work and I don't need help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. I have a doomsday plot to stop… Selina" she said with a smirk, making Catwoman's eyes widen in shock. That was her real name. How does she know it? Without warning, London threw a shuriken that obviously missed Catwoman and embedded into the wall. The thief stared at it before turning back to London, only to find she had vanished without a trace. Catwoman smiled. She loved it when they played hard to get.

* * *

The Great Pyramid of Giza stood proudly over the desert, just as it has for thousands of years. It is a source of cultural importance and pride for the people of Egypt and their heritage, but now Tatawur intends to use that very symbol of pride as a base for their vile acts. Agents were up and about around the area surrounding the pyramid A jeep drove to the pyramid before stopping just at the base.

"Got to hand to 37, when she plans, she plans big" the driver said.

"You said it. By the time the sun sets, Egypt will be on her side" the other agent said. Suddenly, the jeep was lifted into the air. Underneath was, surprisingly, London. The other agents spotted her and rushed to face her. London threw the jeep at a group of the, crushing them under the weight of the 2 ton vehicle. The remaining surrounded her and trained their weapons on her. London just stood there.

"Alright, let's dance!" she exclaimed as her helmet materialized. The next ten minutes were field with London mopping the sand with the poor agents while her suit made any attempts to harm her futile as the blows were absorbed and used to create more shockwaves that sent numerous agents flying in every direction. She didn't notice several agents with odd-looking guns sneak around and took aim. After taking down another agent in an exosuit, they fired. Instead of bullets, they launched a continuous stream of sonic blasts. They all hit London at once, which stunned her while also causing her suit to destabilize. The soundwaves made it difficult for her to move, even with her strength. Then, a hologram of 37 appeared from the wrist of an agent.

"Attacking our base head on, all by yourself. How predictable, 24" she said, mockingly. London glared at her and tried to move.

"Don't bother. These sonic cannons won't kill you, but they are simultaneously destabilizing your suit and stunning you. Now, be a good dog and sit there while I bring salvation to all of Egypt. And once we're done, I'll be paying those wretched urchins who stole you from us a little visit" 37 said, filling London with horror. They were going after her family and she was unable to stop them. Without warning, someone leapt into the air. Everyone looked up and saw Catwoman. The thief threw several bolas at the agents holding the sonic cannons, distracting them long enough for the soundwaves to stop bombarding London, allowing her suit to restabilize itself. She three a series of shuriken at the mouths of the cannons and they exploded after five seconds. Catwoman landed on the jeep London how thrown.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" she said, brandishing her claws. 37 glared at Catwoman before London grabbed the agent's wrist and crushed it, deactivating the hologram. She threw the agent into the group of three others, sending them all tumbling down. Catwoman leapt onto another agent and slashed his face before delivering a spin kick to another agent. London and Catwoman soon fell into the vicious dance of attacks, moving fluidly around each other surprisingly easily. The agents stood no chance and the two women were soon surrounded by defeated agents.

"We make a great team," Catwoman commented.

"Yeah, we do… Thanks for saving me" London said, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Look, I know you don't really trust me, but you'll need to, now. These guys were ready for you and you can't handle everything alone" Catwoman said. London couldn't help but crack a smile, both at how Luna said something similar and how hypocritical that was.

"Says the lone thief" she said. Catwoman smiled back.

"Hey, I do things alone, but I will get help when I know I need it. Point is, we both have a reason to be here and together, we reach our goals. If you help me get the Eye of Isis, I'll help you stop whatever these guys are doing. Deal?" Catwoman asked, holding out her hand. London stared at it and thought it over. Both Luna's words and 37's threat came back to mind and she made her decision.

"Deal" she said, shaking the thief's hand.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**London and Catwoman delve into the pyramid and uncover 37's plan along with knowledge on an old foe**_

* * *

**Got another chapter out! And apologies to Egyptians out there!**

**Let me get a few things out of the way. Yes, London is wearing a Vibranium suit. Yes, I brought in Catwoman. And trust me, this is only the tip of the iceberg for what I have planned for the future.**

**Also, does anyone feel these chapters are too short?**


	10. London in Egypt Pt 3

Inside the Pyramid, it was total chaos as London easily fought her way through the hordes of Tatawur agents inside the narrow hallways, not outfitted with advanced tech and systems. Thanks to her suit, she can easily ignore the bullets and even artillery fire being fired at her from all directions while also unleashing powerful shockwaves, but in controlled bursts as she doesn't destroy or damage the pyramid itself. Of course, the hard part was finding 37, as it seemed that expanded the interior of the pyramida beyond what the builders had put in. Of course, the central control room is likely at the very top and it looks like she'll have to fight her way through. Works for her.

She dodged another piledriver punch and wrapped her legs around his head. She spun around his head and forced him onto his back. WHile she was on the ground, four agents rushed her, but stunned them all with a breakdance-like spin before jumping back onto her feet. An agent recovered and threw a punch, but Londonredirected the fist so that it hit one of his fellow agents square in the face. She takes out the agent with a spin kick before he realizes what happened. The final agent tried to attack her while her back was turned, but London easily blocked the attack, grabbed the arm, and bent it at an angle that caused the agent's shoulder to be dislocated. The agent screamed in pain and was flipped onto her back and received a swift punch to the face from London.

Up on a balcony, a sniper was ready to take a shot at London while she distracted. Suddenly, a whip wrapped itself around the barrel and it was yanked out of her hand. Seconds later, Catwoman leaps down from the ceiling and lands in a crouch in front of the agent.

"Going down?" she asked before hitting the agent in the back of the head with a spin, sending her over the edge of the balcony and onto the ground below. London saw this and pushed the agent she was fighting back so that the falling landed on top of him, taking both out.

"Okay, it's clear for now," London said as Catwoman gracefully jumped down from the balcony and joined London.

"These guys don't seem so tough" she commented, lightly kicking an agent's head.

"Don't be so confident. 37 is craftier than she looks" London said and Catwoman noticed she seemed a little lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been thinking. Why Egypt of all places to topple? Why take over the Great Pyramid of Giza? And why steal and a jewel? They have no reason to do any of this, so why do through such effort?" London asked, clearly worried. Personally, Catwoman didn't care. All she wanted was the Eye of Isis and that's it. But, the clear worry in London's tone caused a strange feeling to form inside of her and she couldn't quite place what it was.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," she said, comfortingly. London cracked a smile before the door on the far side of the chamber they were in was burst open and a small mech stomped through and aimed a large cannon it had for an arm at the two.

"Okay, that's new," London said nervously, as her helmet materialized and the two dodged as the mech fired a powerful bolt of energy. When Catwoma landed she ran towards the mech and got behind it. She climbed onto its back and scaled to the top of it. She readied ehr claws to slice through the glass protecting the pilot, but the mech was able to aim its cannon at her, making Catwoman gasp in shock. Before it could fire, London three three shuriken at the cannon arm and they exploded on contact, causing the mech to lose it's balance for a moment. Catwoman sued the distraction to start slashing at the glass, but there wasn't damage. Grunting in annoyance, she backflipped off the mech in time to avoid getting hit by it's other claw-like arm. She had to do a series of flips and jumps to avoid the mech as it actively tried to hit her, each blow from the mech's arm being enough to crack the stone floor. However, she found herself cornered with no way to escape. She stared up at the mech with horror-filled eyes as it raised its fist. Before it could, London launched a grappling hook at the arm and, with all of her strength, pulled the mech away. The mech was sent flying towards London and she had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. The two regrouped as the mech started to get back up.

"This thing is tough. How do we beat it?" Catwoman asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not the one who designed nor am I a mechanic" London said.

"Can't that suit of yours just absorb that thing's attacks?" Catwoman asked, remembering how the suit worked from what she's seen and been told by London.

"No, it's using a sonic cannon. It nullifies my suit" London said, just as the mech got back onto its feet. An idea formed as she got a better look at it's cannon. It took aim and London saw her chance. She threw a shuriken right at the barrel, blocking the blast. The blast built up within the cannon until it exploded, destroying the entire arm and causing the mech to stumble. Catwoman saw her own opportunity, ran forward and grabbed one of the now loose cables. She jabbed it into the back of the mech, causing the electrical current in the cable to surge and electrocute the whole mech, but it was still standing. It raised its remaining arm to squish the thief, but London pushed out of the way and took the hit instead. Instead of being crushed, London grabbed the arm and began spinning the mech around before letting go, causing the mech to slam into the wall with enough force to cause it to collapse on top of the mech, taking it out for good.

"Let's go" London said, dematerializing her helmet and grabbing a torch hanging off the wall. The two set off deeper into the pyramid to, hopefully, find a way to the control room. London kept a close eye out for anything that could help them while Catwoman watched their rear, in case anything tried to sneak up on them.

"So, any idea where the control room is?" the thief asked.

"At the top of the pyramid, most likely. Getting to it will be harder than it sounds. There will be guards, a maze of corridors, and all sorts of traps between us and 37" London said, running a hand along the wall. Catwoman fixed a gaze on her new ally.

"You know an awful lot about these people. Former member?" she asked, knowingly. London chuckled.

"Correct. 37 and I trained together and she really didn't like me. But, then again, she didn't really like anyone" London mused.

"What made you want to join these nutcases?" Catwoman asked, curious about why someone so against them would've been a member.

"Never had a choice. They kidnap their agents from an early age and essentially brainwash them. I was a harder hut to crack than most. So I was able to break free once my eyes were opened" London said. Catwoman was horrified. Sure, she stole from everyone without regret but she'd never steal children, even if she could make a lot of money from it. Being an orphan gave her a soft spot for children, it seems.

"And trust me, what they do to us is something I wouldn't issue on my worst enemies. And that is only the tip of the iceberg, sadly" London added. Suddenly, she slammed her fist against the wall. Instead of hitting stone, a pained grunt echoed through the air. An agent appeared, her fist against his face. He falls to the ground, out cold. She knelt down and searched the agent. On his belt, she found a silver card and she smiled in joy. Catwoman was a bit surprised London spotted the invisible agent with such ease and wondering what the card is for. She elad the thief to a y-intersection and found a round terminal in the center of it. She inserted the card into a slot in the terminal, causing it to power up and several floating holographic screens appeared.

"This terminal should have info on what they're doing here. Let's see…" she muttered to herself, sifting through the screens. Her breath hitched when she spotted the image of a familiar enemy: Bill Cipher. The image depicted a group of people, likely ancient Egyptians, worshiping Bill as he stared down at what could only be a dimensional portal. Looks like Ford Pines wasn't his first attempt at getting the device built, but the Egyptians didn't have the tech or brilliance to successfully build it and, so, built the pyramids not as tombs, but as a means of appeasing Bill if she's reading the murals correctly. That is… worrisome. Now, Bill normally offered some of his knowledge in exchange for favors, so what could he have offered the Egyptians. She found some translated hieroglyphics and her breath hitched.

"This is bad. If I'm reading this right, 37 plans on testing an experimental serum on all of Egypt in an effort to create supersoldiers on a large scale" London said, worrying Catwoman. She's heard the term supersoldier thrown around alot and most attempts ended in failure ever since the disappearance of Captain America during WWII. Was 37 really that crazy and heartless?

"_Attention all agents. Our first test of the new serum will commence in one hour_" the innercomm announced, making the two women glance at each other. They don't have much time.

"We don't have much time. Thankfully, I can access the map from this terminal" London said, typing away at a holographic keyboard that had appeared. In seconds a detailed map of the facility appeared and it showed the route to several key locations, including the control room.

"Perfecta! We better get… moving…" London trield off as she noticed Catwoman was missing. She glanced back at the map and noticed it also highlighted the route to the vault, making London internally facepalm. Of course, she's going after the jewel. Eh, she wasn't upset. She knew the thief would ditch her to get it once she knew where it was. And she's welcome to have it, since she felt it was safer in her hands than in Tatawur's. Still, she thought they were starting to get a good understanding of each other.

* * *

Catwoman was able to easily avoid the guards by literally crawling along the ceiling. Her claws were quite effective at letting her grip to surfaces she shouldn't be able to. When she arrived at the treasury, she was surprised by the three exosuit-wearing agents guarding the room that had the vault's door, which looked like it was sealed tight. She spotted the nearby security room and entered through the air vent. She dropped from the ceiling and saw a monitor. Underneath it were three card slots, likely key cards for the vault door. Those three guards likely have them. So, she snuck out of the room and stealthily slinked out of sight of each guard. She waited until they were alone with their backs to her before crept up and swipe their cards without them realizing she was even there then returned to the security room.

She'll have to be quick, as the sound of the door unlocking will clue them in that someone's trying to sneak in. Once she inserted the cards into the slots and began the procedure to open the door, she leapt back onto the ceiling and crawled back out the vent out of the room. The vault door made a lot of noise that alerted the guards, who rushed to the security room, allowing Catwoman to sneak into the vault without incident. She froze in her tracks. There, sitting on a pedestal, was the Eye of Isis. A blue colored jewel the size of a Human head in the shape of an actual cat's eye. And it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

As she was about to grab it, she paused. Her plan was to grab the Eye and leave Egypt, entirely. But, something in the back of her mind was telling her not to. To go and help London stop 37's plan. But why? All of Egypt dying doesn't affect her one bit. But, none of the people in Egypt deserve that the fate they don't know is coming. London can handle it herself, though. She has no need of her help from here. And why is she interested in London? She only just met the woman and barely spoke to her.

"Getting cold feet?" she whipped around and saw London casually leaning against the open door. She can barely see the unconscious guards behind her.

"So, that's the Eye Isis. Quite a sight, I must say" she said. Catwoman looked London square in the eye.

"Tell me, do you honestly care about what happens to Egypt if that serum is released?" she asked, sternly.

"Not really" London replied, shrugging her shoulders no commitally.

"Then why? Why do you travel around saving people you don't care about? Why try to stop them?" Catwoman demanded, not understanding London's reasoning behind this. London, for once, looked saddened and forlorn.

"... They kidnapped me the day I was born and subjected me to all methods of toture disguised as training to turn me into a heartless monster. It nearly worked, too. If it wasn't for my family... " London sighed, her breath shaky and there seemed to be tears building up in her eyes, catching Catwoman off guard. This was clearly something that was very personal for her.

"They robbed me of my childhood all for a mad quest for an imaginary goal. I won't let them ruin another. For my family. For the world. For myself. This is my vow" London added, determination evident in her voice. Catwoman is speechless.

"Thank you for your help, Selina. I know you only wanted the Eye. I won't stop you. But, I still have some business to handle. _Inaweza kutabasamu juu ya mustakabali wako_" London said and dashed off towards the control room at full speed. Catwoman glanced back at Eye with a conflicted look.

* * *

In the control room, 37 was gleefully standing over her subordinates as they worked on completely her master plan. Only 20 minutes away from commencing of months of planning and hard work. Her ears suddenly picked up the sound of fighting from the door behind her, but she didn't even glance at the door, already knowing who it was. She didn't even flinch when the door was sent flying off its hinges by an agent slamming into it at full force. London stepped in and 37 finally turned around.

"Welcome, traitor," she said.

"Your crazy scheme is over, 37!" London declared, cracking her knuckles. 37 merely chuckled, putting London on edge. Suddenly, parts of the wall retracted and metallic arms shot out from the openings. The arms grabbed London by the arms, legs, and even around her stomach. The slowly retracted until she was forced onto her knees and unable to break free, no matter how much she struggled.

"I'd save your strength. Those arms are powerful enough to hold an elephant" 37 said, smugly, casually strolling up to London kneeling down in front of her while London just glared at her hatefully.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us, 24. You are one of our best. The first and only subject to go through Ascension and survive to reap the benefits. You completed more assignments than any of us in our group. You could even be a match for… yet, you threw it all away for a bunch of unimportant imbeciles" 37 mildly ranted, making London's blood boil, especially that last part. No one insults her family and gets away with it!

"My name is London Loud and they are my family! One which I was stolen from! Same as you and everyone else in this God-forsaken organization!" London exclaimed, earning her a slap to the face from 37. The agent scoffed.

"You even break our most sacred rule and take on a name? You have let the world's lies corrupt and taint you, 24. But, don't worry. You shall be purified, along with all of Egypt" she said, confidently.

"I know what you're planning and it's crazy, even for you! The serum you already have is near impossible to survive, as it is. But, this one is also untested. There's no telling what it will do to people" London said, worriedly.

"True, so that is why we chose this glorified sandbox as the testing site. Whether or not they die is of no consequence to us, for their sacrifice shall bring us one step closer to achieving our full potential!" 37 exclaimed, her insanity becoming increasingly more obvious. London was beyond scared, now, and beating herself for letting herself get captured so easily. She should've realized they would've been ready for her.

"You know, had you ignored our agents at the docks, you would've caught us off guard, but that was the beauty of the plan. You've grown too soft and now you won't prioritize the mission above all else. Now, all of Egypt will pay for your weakness" 37 continued, chuckling sadistically.

"I wouldn't be sure!" before anyone realized it, 37 was sent flying onto the ground below the balcony by none other than Catwoman. The thief landed in front of London with a confident smirk.

"Surprised you stayed" London said with a smile. Catwoman turned to London and began fiddling with the arms claws. She managed to get her free in a few minutes.

"I may be a thief, but I'm not heartless," Catwoman said. 37 groaned and stood up, dazed from face planting on solid metal. She looked up in time for London to leap down in front of her, rush forward, and tackle her out of the large window that was made up the front wall. Catwmoan leapt down seconds later and threes several caltrips at the agents' feet, causing them to stumble in surprise. She landed on top of one of them, causing her face to plant onto the floor. Another agent attacked her from behind, but Catwoman caught the fist and, in an impressive display of flexibility, brought up her leg enough to attacually him in the face. The agent stumbled back and was taken out by a backwards kick to the stomach. Another pulled out an electrified staff and faced off against Catwoman, who simply smirked and readied her claws.

* * *

London and 37 were in freefall, but both were trying to hit each other while in midair. This didn't last long as they landed on the ground below. The fall wasn't high enough for there to be any major damage and both were on their feet in seconds. 37 pulled out a pistol but London slipped into the shadows before she could fire, filling 37 with dread. Stealth and assassination were London's strongsuits and the area they are in is full of large vats containing the serum she intends of releasing, giving her plenty of places to hide. She slowly trekked through the maze of vats, her pistol at the ready.

"Gotta say, red. This has been the boldest I've ever seen Tatawur. Assassinating the President of Egypt, taking over a national and history landmark to use as a base, studying forbidden knowledge, attacking me in broad daylight, and attempting to topple an entire country. This will have grave ramifications for you, you know" London's voice taunted her as it came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 37 thought she saw a shape and fired in its general direction. All she hit was some crates.

"It's worth it to bring us one step closer to setting ourselves free" she said, defiantly.

"News flash: no one cares and no one is buying it. You're just a bunch of madmen grasping at an impossible problem that doesn't need solving" London said. 37 saw another blur and fired. Nothing. She can hear screams and looks up. Even from here, she can catwoman taking out the agents in the control room, meaning no one is at the controls to release the serum.

"You lost, 37. Give up and save yourself a hard beating" London said. 37 growled and ran towards a nearby ladder. There was a manual trigger on the walkway above. If she can get to it, she can salvage the operation. She managed to reach the walkway and was about to reach the trigger when she skidded to a halt. In front of her was London. She then heard a noise behind and saw Catwoman couched behind her, effectively trapping her.

"You're beaten," London said. 37 growled and charged at London. The two engaged in a fast-paced fist fight, both using their extensive combat training to its fullest. However, London's enhanced body was letting her slowly gain the upper hand, which Catwoman can see and didn't try to interfere. 37 was quite vicious in her attacks, but they were wild and unfocused while London was collected and easily blocking her attacks and following up with a strike of her own. 37 flipped over London's shoulder and tried to reach the trigger, but London grabbed her foot and pulled her back, resulting in 37 being on the receiving end of a clothesline attack from London as well. 37 leapt back onto her feet and pulled out a taser. London easily dodged the attack, grabbed the hand with the taser, and pushed it into her stomach, causing her to electrocute herself. She fell to her knees and weakly stared up at London, who stood triumphant. With one final kick, she knocks out 37.

London sighed and smiled at Catwoman, who smiled back.

"Well, that takes care of that," London said, approaching the thief.

"You know, you can always come with me. I'm sure you'll adjust to the life of a thief very quickly" Catwoman offered as London tied up 37.

"Tempting, but I have a family to get back to. But, I'm sure we'll meet up again in the future. Until then, do try and stay out of trouble. I'd hate to have to come and track you down" London said. The two shook hands and Catwoman used her whip to scale the walls and out of an air vent. London smiled as she left and proceeded to tie up the loose ends. Mainly erasing all of the computers of their data on Bill Cipher after copying it onto a portable harddrive. She gathered up all of the agents and tied them together at the entrance of the pyramid before contacting Mr. Lyon.

"Another job well done, London. While it is unfortunate we could save the President, at least we managed to prevent a nationwide catastrophe. I'll ensure these chemicals never see the light of day, again, and have our friends here hauled off to the nearest maximum security prison" Mr. Lyn said and handed London her pay. Sure, she'd happily do this for free, but considering her family needs every amount of money they can get, she's fine with this arrangement. Combine that with the remaining money she still has, and she's got quite a sum with her. She didn't mention her partnership with Catwoman, deciding to keep it a personal secret.

With the crisis averted, she went back into Cairo to get some souvenirs for her family. A pair of ankh earrings for Lori. A large roll of royal blue silk for Leni. A guitar covered in Hieroglyphics for Luna. A set of Egyptian-themed props for Luan. A jersey with the number 1 replaced with an ankh for Lynn. A book on all of the mysteries of Egypt for Dipper. A series of Eyptian themed sweaters for Mabel. An issue of Ace Savvy not sold in America for Lincoln. An ankh-shaped etzel for Liberty. A collection of songs for Lily. A mummy embalming kit for Lucy. An ankh-shaped wrench for Lana. A Cleopatra-themed dress for Lola. A complete guide to understanding Hieroglyphics for Lisa. A cliche "world's best dad" mug for her dad. And a new dental tool kit for her mom

Once she had everything, she purchased all of the items and headed to the airport. It was early in the morning, so everything was slow, which suited her just fine. She approached the receptionist.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she asked, politely. Before she could respond, London spotted what appeared to be an entitled woman staring at her with contempt. London just shrugged and turned back to the receptionist.

"EXCUSE ME!" the entitled woman's shrill voice called out, making London groan in annoyance. She just prevented a crisis and now she has to deal with a karen. It's way too early for this.

"Go annoy someone else" she said, rudely. The entitled woman looked like she just sucked on a lemon.

"That is no way to talk to a customer! Now, help me with my luggage" she said, equally as rude.

"Firstly, no. Secondly, I don't work here. And finally, move it yourself" London said, having noted she only had a few small bags with her. The entitled woman got even redder and turned to the scared receptionist.

"Get me your manager! I want her FIRED!" she demanded. The receptionist looked embarrassed.

"Ma'am, she doesn't work here" she said quietly.

"Balderdash! You're just covering for her. Do your raking job and get your manager!" the woman demanded.

"Who says balderdash, these days?" London wondered out loud. This caused the woman to glare at her and this gave her a better look at London.

"Ugh, you hire kids?!" she questioned.

"I'm 18 and more mature than you, it seems," London said, annoyed. She just wants to go home. At least she has a private flight.

"Be quiet, you little-" London cut her off.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. The last person who insulted me ended up in the hospital in a full body cast" she said. The veiled threat didn't go unnoticed and the woman quietly slinked away without another word.

"I'm so sorry about that ma'am" the receptionist said, sincerely.

"It's alright. Can you just point me to my flight. It should be under the name Lyon" London said. The receptionist checked the list and found the name.

"Your flight is in Terminal 3. Would you like an escort?" she asked.

"I'm good," London said and headed to the Terminal. The small crowds that were around paid no mind to her, even when she entered the obviously private terminal. She still went through security, but heard a familiar shrill voice.

"THERE SHE IS!" London sighed in annoyance as the entitled woman came running with both the manager and a security guard in tow.

"This is the rude employee who threatened me! I want her fired!" she demanded. The manager stared at London, who just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma'am, she doesn't work for us," he said.

"LIAR! I know she works for you. Why else would she be in this earl?!" the entitled woman asked.

"By that logic, that means you work here, too" London quipped. The woman was about to say something, but a death glare from London shut her up.

"If you don't mind, I have to board my flight now" she said.

"Of course, ma'an. We apologize for the inconvenience this woman caused you. Rest assured, she will be dealt with" the manager said.

"B-but she THREATENED me!" she added, quickly.

"No, I didn't threaten. I was simply explaining what happened to someone I met. I will gut you like a fish. Now, that was a threat. See the difference?" London asked with a cheeky smile before spinning on her heel and leaving the group behind. She boarded her flight without further incident and decided to read a book she had with her during the flight.

* * *

"_This just in! The perpetrators behind the assassination of Egyptian president Abdel Fattah Al-Sisi have been apprehended by an unknown figure. Authorities refuse to state who they are, but the people can rest easier knowing they are now behind bars_" the newsman said as the siblings watched in worry. They knew the truth that ran deeper and the threat lurking in the shadows. They hope London is safe and sound. Just then, the door opens and London comes in. She was immediately dogpiled by all 14 siblings.

"We were literally so worried about you," Lori said, tearing up a bit. The siblings expressed similar concerns.

"Guys, I'm fine, as I promised. Also, I got you all something" London said with a chuckle and handed everyone their gifts and they eagerly opened them. She hugged a second time and even harder as a result, as they all thanked her for the gifts they got and can't wait to use them. She decided to wait until tomorrow to reveal what she learned and just enjoyed the moment with her family. Outside on a roof across the street, Catwoman was perched and watching the scene with a smile before vanishing into the night.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Lola and Lana make the mailman's existence miserable.**_

* * *

**And that concludes the exciting three-parter. The Karen encounter was added in because I've been listening the r/stories a lot recently. I think this is one of the tamer ones.**

**Also, is anyone curious about London's full set of abilities?**


	11. Mailman Blues

"String!"

"Check!"

"Tools!"

"Check!"

"Underwear!"

"Uh… Check!"

Today was an exciting day for the twins. Their father had recently said the mailman will now start delivering today. For whatever reason, the twins enjoyed making the mailman's existence miserable and their creativity with such an endeavour could rival Luan on April Fools day. Heck, the postal service in Piedmont actually hated the Loud family and Lucy's ghost friends had told her they had actually thrown a party when they moved away. Lucy has a few choice words for them and along with a few curses. Everyone else was giving the mailman their silent prayers, for he soon to encounter one of the most horrifying experiences on Earth.

"Well, dear sister of mine, we're finally getting back to our favorite activity. Being bane of mailmen everywhere!" Lola said, evilly.

"You said it, sis. Nothing like harassing an innocent mailman to get the blood pumping" Lana said, happily.

"You know, this would be considered troubling behaviour by most child psychologists" Luna said, passing by the twins' open bedroom.

"Nobody asked you!" Lola exclaimed.

"Ah, don't let her get to you. Luan enjoys torturing people, as well, after all" Lana said.

"It's true!" Luan shouted, having heard Lana's statement.

"Now, the mailman will be here in a few minutes. Did you finish rigging the mailbox?" Lola asked.

"Of course" Lana said confidently. Outside, the mailman approached the Louds' mailbox and placed the mail inside. The second he turned around, it spat the mail out, startling him. Confused, he put the mail back in only for them to be spat out, again. He repeated this a few more times, getting more frustrated with each time. He growled after the last time. From the window, the twins chuckled in amusement.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Lynn Sr. asked, approaching the mailman with a confused look. He turned to the man.

"There's something up with your mailbox," the mailman said, handing the letters to Lynn Sr. and leaving to finish his route. He stared at the letters for a second before realizing who did this. He angrily barged into the house and sent a stern look at the twins, who looked innocent. He wasn't fooled.

"You're not fooling me, you two" he said.

"Yeah, we know," Lola said as they dropped the act.

"What is it with you and mailmen?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Guess we just can't resist a man in a uniform," Lana said. Lynn Sr. sighed in annoyance, but didn't punish them. Much like Luan, it won't make them stop and it runs the risk of making them grow more bold in their efforts, making things worse. So, the ebay he can do is scolding them. And hope they don't go overboard.

* * *

The next day, the mailman warily approached the mailbox.

"Alright, whoever pulled that stunt, yesterday! I'm going to put the mail into the box and they better stay in there today!" he said and put the mail into the box. He waited a few moments, but nothing happened, making him relieved.

"Glad we had an understanding" he said and began leaving the area. He didn't get very far when he heard rustling and turned to see a shocking sight. The mail he just delivered was moving on their own and was coming towards him.

"What?! No! I delivered you! You can't come back!" he screamed and ran back to his truck. He peaked out and saw the letters approach the twins. In Lola's hands was a controller which controlled the small drones carrying the letters. They high fived and had a hearty chuckle. The mailman growled, annoyed he got fooled by a couple of kids. Oh, he'll show them.

* * *

Thankfully for the mailman, none of the injuries were severe and he was able to come into work the next day. He decided to head to the front door instead. When he approached it, Lana burst from a hatch in the lower half of the door. Tied to her was a skateboard. Startled by her sudden appearance, he tripped and landed face down onto the skateboard. She sped off, dragging the poor mailman with her. She rushed towards the trash cans and crashed the mailman into them, pinning him underneath. Lola removed his shoe and tickled him with a feather duster.

"No! Please stop!" he begged between laughs, but Lola just kept at it.

* * *

The mailman once again tried the front door, though a lot more cautiously. He stared at the lower door in anticipation for Lana to come bursting out. She didn't. Sighing in relief, he prepared to just drop the letters and get out of here. Suddenly, Lana came from behind the house and ran between his legs and tripped him, this time on his back. Without stopping, she rushed into the house, bringing the mailman in with her. He tried to crawl back out, but the twins pulled him back in as he screamed.

Moments later, he came out, nothing in his underwear after the twins stripped him. Letters started raining from above him, courtesy of the twins on the roof. Lola was wearing his mailman's cap and Lana was wearing his jacket. He growled, wondering what he did to deserve this.

* * *

The next day, the mailman tried something new. He used a long extending claw to place the mail onto the welcome mat, completely avoiding going near the door and having to get tripped onto a skateboard a third time. Once he's done, he retracted the claw and tossed it into the passenger's side of his truck. He walked to the back of the truck to get the rest of the mail, but gasped in shock.

Standing there was Lola and Lana with the mail bag in front of a fan. He knew what they were going to do.

"No!" he screamed in horror.

"Yes!" the twins said, evilly. Lola turned on the fan, causing the mail to be blown out into the air. The mailman frantically tried to gather up all of the scattered letters. The twins watched with satisfaction.

"He should really thank us. Thanks to us, the mail is getting around much faster" Lola said.

"Hey, I think that's our gas bill" Lana said, spotting a particular letter. They went back inside, leaving the mailman fuming. He decided if they wanted to be jerks, he'd be a jerk right back to them.

* * *

The next day, Lana was playing in the mud outside. She didn't notice a bush slowly inching towards her. The mailman jumped out once he was closed enough and grabbed her in his hands. He smiled smugly.

"I know you're parents won't like this, but I'm so going to enjoy giving you and your brat sister the mother of all spankings" he said. A whistle caught his attention and he saw Lola… with Lana standing to her. Both had smug smiles and Lola was waving.

"Wait, if you're there, who am I holding?" he asked, out loud. The Lana copy grabbed a zipper on her hat and pulled it down. What appeared to be a live action man in a gorilla suit emerged from the opening, growling menacingly.

"A gorilla!?" he shouted. The gorilla bursts out of its costume, making the mailman scream, and grabs the poor mailman. He stuffed him into a sack and began tossing it around while the twins watched with glee. On the second floor, Luna and Lynn were watching with disturbed curiosity.

"I have so many questions that I'm not sure I want answered" Lynn said as the gorilla began punching the sack.

"Me too, sis" Luna said. The gorilla had some got a hold of a chair and slammed it over the sack, breaking it into many pieces. He grabbed two of the broken legs and began beating the sack with them. The twins high-fived in satisfaction while the rest of their siblings watched on, questioning how they even pulled this off.

* * *

The next day, the mailman was too injured by the gorilla to work and the post office was confused by his claims, so the manager headed down to the Loud House to get to the bottom of this.

"One of my mailmen, Gerald, came into today looking like he got into a fight with a gorilla, spouting nonsense about demon twins the whole time. Can you explain what he's yammering about?" she asked the Loud parents. They glanced at each other.

"Well, our daughters Lola and Lana do enjoy messing with the mailman, but sicking a gorilla on someone is something a little out of their power. But, we'll talk to them about this, all the same" Rita said.

"He tried to spank Lana. He gets no sympathy from me" London said, listening from the kitchen with several of her siblings.

"London, you give no one your sympathy" Lily said, deadpan.

"True" London said with a smile.

"I'm still trying to wonder how the twins got their hands on a gorilla and how they managed to insert it into a disguise of Lana's proportions" Lisa said.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Luna asked.

* * *

At the Piedmont post office, the manager was happily throwing darts at a dartboard with the pictures of the Louds tacked on. Thanks to the twins, the post office suffered greatly. They had to pay a small fortune in therapy visits and medical bills. Now, he could hire some extra staff and he shed no tears when they moved, despite some of his friends saying he was being a jerk to them since he would often neglect to deliver their mail to them to screw them over.

"Misguided fools, all of them. This town is better off without those nuisances" he said, throwing another dart. Suddenly there was a knock at the door to his office

"Now, who could that be?" he asked, not expecting anyone, today. He opened the door and the gorilla was standing there, looking ready to beat him up. Which he did. The people walking outside the post office could hear both the gorilla's grunts and the manager's screams and simply walked faster, not really caring about what's happening.

* * *

The twins were overhearing the gorilla's beatdown through a phone-like device in their room, feeling incredibly smug. After it beat up the mailmen, they sent it after the manager of their old town's post office for some payback.

"Amazing what you can conjure with just some lint, an old suit, and a bit of forbidden magic, huh, Lana?" Lola asked her twin.

"You said it, sis. I can see why Lucy loves this stuff so much" Lana said, holding one of Lucy occult spellbooks.

"That is mine" Lucy growled out, startling the twins, and taking back her book. She left the room without another word with the intention of undoing the twins spell before something nasty happens. Honestly, she should really consider locking her books, from now on.

"So, after that mini-prank apocalypse, I'd say we've officially welcomed ourselves to Royal Woods," Lola said. They'll be less unforgiving with their schemes from now on, since they still need the mail to be delivered to their house.

"Right. But, as usual, we got away from it" Lana said.

"Oh, really?" they turned to see Rita standing in the doorway, looking stern.

"You may have avoided trouble from the post office, but your father and I agree that we can't let this slide. Your antics really made things difficult for us with the mail back in Piedmont and we don't need that here. So, you two will be handling Lincoln, Luan, and Lily's chores for the next month" Rita said.

"Works for us!" Luan, Lincoln, and Lily all shouted in unison, having overheard the punishment.

"And Lori will be marking you do the chores and not get out of them" Rita added.

"Eh, not like I have anything better to do" Lori said.

"Dang it!" the twins said in sync.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Luna's greatest mistake comes back to haunt her when Sheila comes to Royal Woods.**_

* * *

**Honestly, this chapter was mostly filler and to satisfy my desire for slapstick. I took inspiration from both Spongebob and Garfield for this chapter.**


	12. Criminal Wanker

In the Loud house late at night, Luna was stirring in her bed, her face drenched in sweat and shaking heavily.

"No… No, stop it… I didn't mean… I'm not… NO!" she woke with a start, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Her breath was ragged and quick. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down. She checked the bunk below and was relieved Luan was still asleep... and still making sleep puns. Deciding not to bare it, she hopped out of bed and headed down into the kitchen for a glass of water. She stared off into the distance as the nightmare back to her in vivid detail.

"Luna?" the rocker screamed loudly at the sudden voice, but calmed down when she saw it was Lori.

"Oh, sorry, Lori. You spooked me" Luna said. Lori instantly knew something was wrong with Luna due to how glum she is.

"What's wrong?" she asked, deciding to be up front with it. Luna stared at her older sister, wondering if she should be honest or deny everything. She sighed and realized she should never hide anything from her siblings.

"I had a nightmare. A bad one… It was about if I never wised up and stayed with Sheila instead of breaking up with her… and you guys all told me how disappointed you were in me… It was so heartbreaking, I couldn't…" she trailed off. Tears threatened to spill out again, but she quickly found herself in Lori's loving embrace.

"It's okay, Luna. We're all here for you and there's nothing that'll make us stop loving you" she said, soothingly. Luna returned the hug, thanking every deity she knew for giving her such a loving, if weird, family.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to disappoint all of you!" Luna cried out, hugging harder.

"We know, Luna. None of us knew how horrible that girl was" Lori said. This caused Luna to pull back.

"But, I could've! I was so quick to find a squeeze, I didn't try to get to know her when we first met and I missed all of the signs she was bad news" Luna said.

"But you did, eventually. And now you're smarter and know literally how to treat your significant other and not to jump the gun when dating" Lori said.

"But, it's still so hard to trust someone in that way, again" Luna muttered, looking away. Lori gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look in her eyes, again.

"That's the thing Luna, you'll never know until you try. Do you always want to wonder what could have been instead of what you had? Don't let one bad relationship define your feelings for others. Not everyone is Sheila" she said, a strange sense of profoundness and wisdom in her voice as she spoke. Luna felt a massive relief in her heart and was more certain than before that she was lucky.

"Thanks for that, but... What about Sam? What if she finds out that I was in cahoots with a crook?" Luna asked. Luna really felt a spark with Sam, even if they hadn't spent all that much time together. But, she was still scared about getting hurt like that again.

"She'll find out eventually, but if you tell her your mistakes rather than hide them, I'm sure she'll understand if she really does care about you. It also shows that you literally trust her enough to tell her" Lori said.

"Yeah, we know bad keeping secrets can be. But, the things Sheila said to me…" Luna trailed off, the memories coming back, again.

"Aren't true in the slightest. She only told you those things to control and take advantage of you" Lori said, sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"And it worked. Why did I fall for her?" Luna asked, mostly to herself, putting distance between herself and Lori while also turning her back to her. Lori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you thought there was something special you saw in her and maybe there was. Too bad Sheila never saw it in herself" Lori answered. They never understood how Sheila turned out the way she did, but it doesn't matter. She took advantage of Luna and is an enemy of the Louds.

"And I was stupid enough to let her use me in her heists. Every time I tried to say no, she found a way to reel me back in. I should've ended things after the first time and now Sam could end up in that backstabbing demon's clutches" Luna said, a little scared by the idea.

Luna, you're overreacting. Sheila lives on the other side of the country. What are the odds of her showing up in Michigan, let alone Royal Woods? And even if she did by some chance find her way here, I think Sam can handle herself just fine" Lori said, reassuringly. She leaned in close to Luna's ear.

"And between you and me, we already have one Loud who doesn't trust anyone. We literally do not need another" she added in a whisper.

"Yeah, you're right. But, it's still something that worries me. She blackmailed me and threatened to hurt Lincoln. I doubt she was bluffing" Luna countered.

"Even if she wasn't bluffing, that butt kicking you gave her may have given her second thoughts. Lincoln is also quite capable of defending himself... That is if he doesn't accidentally charm her first" at that, both girls shuddered at the prospect of their 11-year-old brother flirting with a 15-year-old delinquent girl.

"But if she still hasn't learned her lesson, then we can sick London on her again" Lori added.

"Now, I'm almost feeling sorry for her. London is a woman you never want as an enemy" Luna said with another shudder. London was definitely a woman you shouldn't cross with how terrifying she can be.

"No, you do not," Lori agreed.

"I still remember what she did to that poor sleazy car salesman when he accidentally touched her butt. Poor dude never knew what hit him" Luna said, looking a little haunted.

"Yeah. I heard he still cries when he sees a brunette woman" Lori said, nodding in agreement. Hopefully he's doing better by now.

"And let's not forget that one guy who tried to "score" with Leni" Luna said. Honestly, they should've warned the guy of the risk that came with trying to date Leni Loud or really any sibling of London.

"I think all of Piedmont heard his blood curdling scream" Lori said with a smile.

"I can still hear that scream" Luna said with a chuckle, causing Lori to chuckle as well.

"See? You're feeling better, already. And don't worry, if Sheila tries anything, she'll be facing the wrath of all 14 of us" Lori said.

"Right!" both turned to see all of their siblings in the doorway, smiling at them.

"Uh, how long have you guys been standing there?" Luna asked.

"When you and Lori were hugging. And she's 100% right. We have your back" Lincoln replied.

"Indeed, now it is best you return to your slumber. You have an outing, tomorrow, you don't want to miss" Lisa said, showing a calendar.

"The Pride Fair! I completely forgot about it. Thanks Leese!" Luna said, rushing back upstairs. They all chuckled and made their way back to their rooms, save for London and Lori.

"That Australian crook didn't deserve Luna, especially after how she treated her" London said, bluntly.

"I'm literally well aware, London, But there's no way she can fall into Sheila's clutches a second time" Lori said.

"And if she does, she will contend with me. Now, we better get back to bed" London said.

* * *

The Pride Fair. It was an event that celebrated the LGTB community where people of all sexualities are welcomed. Among the crowd were Sam and Luna. Luan couldn't go because the season finale of her favorite show was on and there was no way they could convince London to come into such a crowded area without her breaking the spine of everyone within ten feet of her.

"This place is rocking!" Luna exclaimed, happily, throwing up a pair of devil horns.

"You said, Lunes!" Sam said, excitedly. She was eager to get to know this strange girl. She barely knew anything about her apart from she has an insane amount of siblings and loves Mick Swagger. She didn't know why, but there was this air of closed offness coming from Luna, despite her cheery and outgoing demeanor. There was something that kept drawing her to the brunette and she wants to figure out what it is.

"So, what do you want to try first? Ring toss? The fun house? Hit the target?" she asked in rapid fire.

"Slow down there, speedy. We've got all day to enjoy this fair and I just want to take it slow" Luna replied with an amused smile. As the duo entered the fair, neither noticed the pair of eyes locked onto them. They had a good time, playing several games. Sam kept trying to get to know the girl, and she learned a few things about her. So far, though, the only things they had in common is that they loved rock and roll and were lousy cooks. They took a break and sat on a bench. Enjoying some corn dogs.

"Man, this day has been fun," Luna said.

"Sure has! And these corn dogs are delicious!" Sam exclaiming, greedily munching into her corn dog. Suddenly, Luna heard the call of nature.

"Oh, I gotta go! Be right back!" she exclaimed, running to the nearest restroom. Sam just shrugged and went back to eating in silence.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" a thick Australian voice said, surprising Sam. Approaching her was a blonde girl dressed in a very punkish outfit. She had this odd smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, I didn't see you there," Sam said with a blush. God, she was cute.

"Oh, Luna never mentioned me? I'm Sheila" the girl said, sitting next to Sam. The fact she mentioned Luna caught her attention.

"You know Luna?" she asked, curiously.

"Know her? Mate, we used to date! Until she dumped me, that is" Sheila said, bitterly. Sam felt both curious and confused. Luna didn't seem like the person who just dumped someone without a good reason.

"Why did she dump you?" Sam asked, eager to know.

"What are you doing here?!" both turned to see an angry Luna glaring daggers at Sheila, which made Sam shocked that someone so cheerful could be capable of such rage. It also looked like she was… scared from the look in her eyes. This made Sam even more confused. What is the history between these two?

"Oh, nothing, Luna. Just chatting up with this cutie. Is that so wrong?" Sheila asked with a mock pout.

"Yes! Get lost!" Luna shouted, aggressively, scaring Sam a little. Sheila clicked her tongue a few times.

"Oh, Luna, that is no way to treat your ex, though it is to be expected given your… history with the law" she said, vaguely. Sam saw Luna's eyes widen and the fear in them tripled. Sheila stood up.

"But, I can see I'm not wanted. Have a wonderful time at the fair, cutie" she said, directing it at Sam, making her blush. Luna glared at the retreating girl, using every ounce of willpower she has not to attack her and to not cry. This is what she was worried about. With Sheila here, the chance of her involvement with her thefts is almost guaranteed. But, why was she here in Royal Woods?

"Luna, are you okay?" Luna turned and locked eyes with a concerned Sam. Then, she turned away, the guilt she's always felt coming back to the surface.

"I… I… I need to go" was all she could say and fled the scene, making Sam even more concerned. What was Luna hiding?

* * *

At the Loud house, the triplets were on the couch doing different activities. Lynn was watching the sports channel. Dipper was reading a book. Mabel was knitting a sweater. Everyone else was elsewhere in the house enjoying themselves.

"GUYS, EVERYONE TO LORI'S ROOM! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" Lincoln's voice echoed through the entire house, worrying them. Lincoln never calls for an emergency sibling meeting without a legitimately valid reason. So they all headed up to Lori's room, where Lincoln was staring at his phone.

"What's wrong, Lincoln?" Liberty asked, noting her twin's odd behaviour.

"Yeah, you sounded pretty worried," Dipper said.

"I'll be straight with you: I just got a text from Joe. He says Sheila is in Royal Woods" Lincoln said. All of his siblings gasped in horror.

"That means Luna's in trouble! We have to warn her!" Leni exclaimed.

"We will and then, I'm throwing that harpy in front of a speeding train" London said and everyone silently agreed. Luan pulled out her phone called Luna. For five tense minutes, the phone rang, but no answer. This further worried them all.

"Lisa, pull up Luna's tracker," Lori said, going into full big sister mode. Lisa pulled out a device.

"It seems our fourth eldest sibling has retreated to a cafe a fair distance from where the fair she attended is. I think we can all guess the reason behind her silence, as well as the reason she's there" Lisa stated.

"Okay, I'll go get Luna. The rest of you see if you can find Sheila and see what she's up to" Lori commanded.

"Works for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prep the rack" London said, leaving the room. A cold chill ran down their spines. Sheila did not know the horrors London would unleash upon her. Lori sighed and headed down to Vanzilla, hoping Luna was alright.

* * *

Luna sighed as she laid her head against the tabel. After that encounter with Sheila, she didn't go home. Instead, she went to a cafe. Shame and guilt filled her entire being. Sheila was the biggest mistake she ever made and now Sam's going to be dragged into it. And just when she thought she was rid of that rat, for good.

"You seem troubled, young one" Luna looked up to see a woman with long black hair dressed in a sharp suit. She looked at Luna with sympathy.

"Just leave me alone" Luna said, sadly, turning away from the woman. The woman simply sat down without another word.

"In my experience, those that deny help are the ones who need it the most" she said, gently. Luna stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing and turning her head to look at the woman. She knew she should talk to someone about this and this woman is offering her help.

"It's a long story, but someone I thought loved me dragged me into a bad crowd. I managed to get out of it, but now she's here and I'm worried about what this means for me" she said, simply.

"So, it's guilt you're feeling. But do you still do what this girl made you do?" the woman asked, zero judgement in her eyes. This made Luan feel more comfortable.

"No, I don't and I already paid for what I did" Luna replied, sitting up.

"Then, it sounds like you have nothing to feel ashamed of," the woman said. Luna snorted.

"I wish it were that easy. I still feel guilty about what I did. I may have gotten out of it, but I still did it and now she's here in Royal Woods. I feel so confused about to do" she said, her hands trembling a bit

"It would seem she still has some influence over you, but tell me: do you believe that she can harm you or your loved ones in any way?" the woman asked. This made Luna think. Memories flooded back into her mind, particularly of when she finally confronted Sheila on her toxic behaviour. And resulting butt-kicking she received from the rocker after threatening Lincoln straight to her face. That had made her forget any fear she had and replaced it with anger and an instinct to protect her brother. And she would do it, again, to protect anyone of her family.

"...No, she can't. She's a coward and a backstabber, but what if she-" Luna started, but was cut off.

"Constantly thinking about what ifs won't get you anywhere. It will only make you hesitate and that could lead to disaster. If you wish to be rid of your tormentor, you must be swift and true like an arrow. Without doubt or indecision. Make her understand you are hers no more" the woman explained, resolutely. Luna stared in awe of the woman's speech and felt a surge of inspiration fill her. At that moment, Lori came in, looking worried. She quickly spotted Luna.

"Oh, Luna! Thank goodness you're literally okay! We know that Sheila's in town. Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to her sister's side in an instant.

"I am, now. Thanks to…" Luna trailed off, realizing that she didn't know the woman's name.

"You may call me Diana. I must be going, now, but I do hope you take what I said into consideration. Farewell, young one" Diana said, standing up and leaving the cafe. The sisters watch the woman leave, but Luna did indeed mull over Diana's words. And was filled with determination.

"Lori, do you know where Sam lives?" she asked.

"Yes, Carol shared it with me. Are you going to tell her?" Lori asked as they headed back to Vanzilla.

"Yeah, as you said, she's going to find out eventually, so it's best I tell her myself. Let's go" Luna said, and got into the passenger's seat. Lori got in and made her way to Sam's house.

* * *

Sam stared at the computer screen in shock and horror. Betrayal filled her. After Luna's sudden departure, she got curious and searched Luna's background in Piedmont. What she came across caught her off guard. A police record on Luna, arrested for minor theft and a couple cases of grand theft auto. Luna was a criminal! Did she dump Sheila because she found? Before she could ponder it any further, a knock came from her door. Confused, she headed to the door and was a little surprised by who it was.

"Surprised to see me, again, so soon?" Sheila asked with a smile and she let herself into Sam's house, gently pushing past her. Outwardly, she was friendly, but internally, she was scheming how to get this girl to help her.

"So, did you learn about Luna's past?" she asked, catching Sam off guard.

"How did you know?" she asked, astounded.

"I saw it in your eyes, dear. You were curious and wanted to know more" Sheila replied. Sam sighed.

"I did. To think she was involved in theft. She was your girlfriend. I can't imagine how it must've felt to learn" Sam said, feeling sorry for Sheila.

"It was a travesty, indeed! We were so devoted to each other, yet she didn't hesitate to throw me under the bus when I learned the shocking truth! She was so mean!" Sheila exclaimed, using her acting skills to make it sound convincing. Sam felt horrified… until something in her gut made her think. In the few interactions she had, Luna never came off as mean or aggressive. Her friendly demeanor was genuine and she seemed to only have been arrested once. And one other thing.

"If you have a bad history with Luna, why did you come to Royal Woods, in the first place?" Sam asked, making Sheila freeze with worry. She wasn't expecting Sam to question anything. This throws a wrench in her plans.

"Well… I-" she started, but Sam stopped her.

"Also, did you call the police immediately when you found out?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Sheila started sweating.

"About that, you see-" again, she was cut off.

"You're acting awfully dodgy at my questions. Is there something you're not telling me?" Sam asked, getting rather close to Sheila's face, who was even more nervous. She didn't even bothering to answer this time, which was all Sam needed.

"It seems there is. I'll call Luna and let her explain herself" she said. Before she could, though, she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Held by Sheila.

"You won't be calling anyone, mate! And if you want to live, you'll do exactly as I say! Now, get moving!" Sheila demanded, angrily.

* * *

A few hours later, Vanzilla pulled up to Sam's house and things were already looking grim. The door was wide open and the lights were all on, yet there seemed to be no one home. Worried, Luna rushed inside, but couldn't find any sign of Sam. She even tried calling her, but it only went to voicemail. Luna felt very worried for Sam. She headed back to the van. Lori looked worried.

"Is she there?" she asked.

"No and she isn't calling, either" Luna said.

"You think Sheila got her?" Lori asked.

"It's possible, but we don't know where she is… Wait, who is the richest guy in Royal Woods?" Luna asked, an idea coming to mind. Lori pulled out her phone and looked it up.

"Literally some old geezer named Lord Tetherby. He's out of town for the week, so the place will be empty for the night. Sounds like the type of place Sheila would rob" Lori said with a frown.

"Then, we're going there. I won't let her ruin another person's life" Luna said, getting back into the van. Lori drove off, using her phone to look up a map to Tetherby's mansion. She noticed Luna looked angry and knew why.

"We'll stop her, Luna. She won't get away with this. And you can beat her" Lori said, encouragingly. Luna stared out the window.

"She won't" was all the rocker said. The rest of the ride was silent until they eventually came up to Tetherby's disgustingly large mansion. Honestly, it reminded them way too much of the Northwest's manor. Luna got out of the van and Lori went to follow her, but Luna stopped her.

"No, stay here. This is between me and Sheila" she said. Lori looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Are you literally crazy? I'm not letting you do this alone!" she exclaimed, but paused when Luna looked at her. This was this odd look in her eyes she couldn' quite place. After a minute, Luna made her way towards the mansion and Lori didn't try to stop or join her. She only hoped Luna knew what she was doing.

* * *

Sam gritted her teeth as she struggled against the rope used to tie her hands and legs together. It was no use as they were just too tight and strong for her. A large bag fell onto the ground next to her, followed by several others. Finally, Sheila herself lowered herself from a rope tied to the third story window. Once her feet hit the ground, she dusted herself off and went to grab the bags.

"You won't get away with this!" Sam growled. Sheila merely chuckled.

"My dear, I already have. By the time Tetherby returns, I'll have left town with all of his money" she said, smugly.

"Why do you even need me here? All I've done is sit here" Sam said, still trying to break free.

"Well, Tetherby and the police need someone to blame for the theft. So, I've decided to be generous and provide them with that scapegoat" Sheila explained, making Sam gasp in shock.

"That's what you did to Luna, isn't it? You let her take the blame for your crimes" she said.

"Oh, no. She was as responsible for it as I am" Sheila said, reveling in the shocked look on Sam's face as she learned Luna wasn't so innocent.

"Unlike you, though, I didn't make a living out of it" both girls turned to see Luna stomping towards them.

"Well, well… Look who it is?" Before Sheila could say anything else, Luna grabs her arm and tosses her aside, sending her tumbling a few feet. Luna began undoing Sam's bonds.

"Sorry you had to find out about this. I was involved in crime, yes, but that's behind me and I don't plan on getting back into it, ever again" she said. She got Sam free and helped her to her feet.

"You are definitely explaining this, afterwards. No buts" Sam said, sternly. Luna simply smiled.

"Deal" she said. Sheila got back up to her feet and pulled out her gun, aiming straight at Luna. Luna saw this and wasted no time in retaliating. Since they were only a few feet apart, Luna easily closed the distance and knocked the gun out of her hand with a kick before doing a spin to use that same foot to kick her right in the stomach. Sheila was sent tumbling back, again. Once she stopped, she propped herself onto her arm, clutching her stomach in pain. Luna stood over her.

"Give up. You can't beat me" she said. Sheila smirked at that.

"I know, but he can," she said, gesturing behind her with her head. At that moment, a whip of red energy shoots out from the bushes. Luna barely managed to dodge the strike, rolling along the ground before stopping in a crouching position. Emerging from the shadows is a man covered head to toe in black and red armor with a mask and his arms appeared to be robotic tipped with sharp claws. Extending from the right hand's palm is an energy whip.

"Okay, that's new," Luna said, nervous. The man summoned another whip from his left palm and attacked with both at once. Luna managed to tackle Sam out of the way of the attack. Then, she got up and readied to fight, but wasn't sure if she could win against this guy. She doesn't have the same superhuman abilities or indestructible suit as London and she wasn't sure she could get here in time.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, frantically.

"Try not to die!" Luna said as the man attacked with his right whip. Luna used this opportunity to rush forward to trip him with a leg sweep. While he was indeed knocked off his feet, he didn't seem caught off guard and attacked again. Luna managed to dodge the blown, but only barely. However, the ground where she was moments ago was scorched badly. Luna gulped, not wanting to see what those do to her. She spotted Sheila's gun and got an idea. She didn't like it, but she really didn't have a choice at the moment. She grabbed the gun and opened fire at the man. To her shock, he sued his whips to block every single bullet until she ran out.

While he was distracted, Sam had managed to sneak up behind and leapt onto his back, wrapping her legs around her waist, and covering where his eyes are with her arms, blinding him. Surprised and blinded, he flailed around trying to get her off. Luna seized this opportunity to knock him off his feet, this time in a way so that he falls into his front. Sam let go of him before he fell so she didn't get hurt, as well. They backed up from the man, wary. He got back up, not at all hurt or dazed. Luna wasted no time and charged forward and tried to hit him with a fast-paced combo of kicks to the stomach. He caught her foot, stopping her next attack, and proceeded to try and gut her with his free hand. Luna caught the hand and was actually able to hold it back.

Luna gritted her teeth, surprised by how strong this guy's arm is, but used every ounce of strength she had to keep it back. She got a good look at the arm and got an idea. She grabbed the arm by the wrist and planted her free foot onto his chest. With a grunt, she began pulling the arm. It took some major effort on her part, she ripped the arm right out of its sockets. He screamed in surprise as he let go of Luna. She fell to the ground, still holding the now severed arm, sparks flying from the exposed wires. Sam stared at Luna in awe, amazed by this feat of strength. That awe ended when the man kicked Luna hard enough to send her flying into Sam.

"You fought well, girl, despite the differences in combat ability. But, now, this fight comes to an end" the man said, readying his remaining whip. Luna glared and thrusted the arm into the man's chest. Since she had the end with the still-sparking wires towards him, they started shocking him. After a few minutes, he fell over, smoking and unconscious, but still alive. Luna panted heavily, the adrenaline that fueled her starting to die down now that the threat is over.

"Dude, that was amazing! You beat that guy!" Sam exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, guess I did" Luna said, dropping the arm.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me your ex and you were crooks?" Sam asked. Luna frowned and sighed.

"I never wanted to, Sam. She pressured and blackmailed me into doing it. I don't do it anymore, though. I paid for my mistake for ever dating that girl. Speaking of which, I'd say-" Luna said, turning to where Sheila was and was surprised to see she was gone. She must've fled during the fight.

"Dang it," she said, annoyed. Sam smiled.

"Ah, don't be so sore. You just beat this joker. How tough can she be after that?" Sam asked.

"So, how are we going back home?" Sam asked.

"My sister has that covered. Follow me and I'll tell you the whole story on the way" Luna said, leading the other girl back to Vanzilla. Neither noticed the man getting up and making his own exit.

* * *

Sheila walked through the streets, her anger at Luna tenfold now. That heist would've put her in the big leagues and she was so close to pulling it off. But, once again, Luna had to go and ruin everything. She should've never got in contact with that goody two-shoes. But, she'll make Luna and her whole family pay for thwarting her. That she swears.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**It's London's birthday and the Louds are determined to make it memorable.**_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit jumbled. Had a lot of thoughts mixed on this. At least I managed to get it published. I wonder if any can recognize who the woman and man are? I won't give any hints, though. Save that this isn't the last we've seen of them.**

**Also, I had published an Owl House story not to long ago. Feel free to check it out if you're interested.**


	13. Happy Birthday, London!

It was early morning in the Loud House, the Loud siblings minus London were all in Lori's room. Lori, herself, was holding a calendar with today's date circled. There were a number of balloons in the room, as well, being blown up by Luan and Lily.

"Alright, today is literally very important. It's London's birthday: Lori stated.

"It sure is, sis! I've been itching for this day for weeks!" Luna said, excitedly. She was on the bed cross legged and strumming at her guitar.

"Especially since this is her first official birthday celebration and the anniversary of her first finding back to after escaping that horrid cult of madmen" Lisa said, busy on an abacus in her hands.

"Which makes this day doubly important. So, we'll be putting our best foot forward, for this!" Lori said, grinning like a madwoman.

"The biggest problem is keeping London from finding out until we're ready. Which is easier said than done" Lucy said, her Edwin bust in hand.

'Which means we can't utter even a peep of this period. That includes you, too, Leni!' Lynn said, pointing a finger at leni.

"You aren't going to kick me out of prepping, again, are you?" Leni asked, worriedly.

"Of course not, Leni. We learned our lesson, but we need you to do your best not to blab about this to anyone. Especially London" Lori said, gently but still stern.

"Which means you need to button your lip" Lynn said, bluntly. Mabel, without warning, came up and placed a button sticker over Leni's mouth before going back to her original spot next to Dipper. No one reacted or even questioned this, as it was just Mabel being Mabel.

"What's going on in here?" Everyone screamed in fright when London entered the room.

"Leni, who told you to button your lip?" London asked, seeing Leni. Leni removed the sticker.

"Lynn told me to," she said.

"Leni!" Lynn hissed.

"But, she asked me," Leni protested. London stared at Lynn, making her gulp.

"We'll talk about this later, Lynn. Also, what's with all the balloons?" London asked. The siblings frantically tried to come up with an excuse and Luan found an idea.

"We were thinking back about the Woodstick Festival and thought we'd spend the day being a couple of airheads! Get it?" she joked. Everyone groaned as usual. London still looked suspicious.

"And why wasn't I informed about this?" she asked.

"Well, um, some of these balloons are red and Lori said something about you charging at the sight of red" Leni said, nervously. Lori facepalmed at the response. London looked confused.

"Little Star, that's bulls and a myth. I'll ask, again: Why are there balloons all over?" London asked, more demanding than before.

"We wanted to see how many balloons we could fit in the house plus Liberty may get some perspective inspiration from the colors and Lily was thinking of using it as a pigeon fighting tactic" Lincoln said, coming with a plausible excuse.

"The many colors will confuse the flying scourges!" Lily stated, angrily.

"We mainly did it for fun and with no ulterior motive, what-so-ever" Dipper said.

"Dipper, I don't think that a good reason to-" London started, but Dipper cut her off.

"You want to make Leni and Mabel sad?" Dipper asked, a little smugly. Both Leni and Mabel looked at London with puppy dog eyes, making London flinch before sighing.

"Okay, I'll drop it… for now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head out into town" she said, leaving the room. The siblings sigh in relief.

"That was a close one" Lana said.

"But just in case we need to keep a close eye on her to know where she is at all times. Lucy, I believe your services are in need" Lola said, turning to the goth.

"No, they aren't. You know London's the one person I can't sneak up on" Lucy said.

"Well, SOMEONE has to keep an eye on her" Mabel said. At that, everyone looked directly at Mabel and an idea came to their collective minds.

"Oh, London! Mabel wants to tag along and spends some quality sister time with you!" Lori called with a slightly devious smile.

"What?" Mabel exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, and she wants some tips on how to flirt and ask someone out!" Lynn added, her devious smile more pronounced than Lori's. Mabel gasped in shock, appalled that her flirting skills were called into question.

"Well, Lynn wants to come, too, for the same thing!" she said, quickly.

"Oh, gee, I'd love to, but I've got sports practice" Lynn said, leaving the room.

"You aren't on any teams! Get back here! Lynn!" Mabel shouted, rushing after her fellow triplet. The remaining siblings heard the door close and knew they had left the house.

"Alright, now that she's gone, let's get down to business: Has everyone gotten their presents?" Lori asked. Everyone voiced their confirmation.

"Alright, we'll leave them in Lincoln and Liberty's room. London will never think to look there" Lori said.

"Especially with her being out for most of the day" Lucy chimed in.

"Exactly, so we have plenty of time to set things up. We have the presents and the decorations" lori listed off.

"And an amazing dinner done by an awesome father" Lynn Sr. said as he and Rita entered the room.

"Perfect! Let's go and make this the best birthday ever!" Lori exclaimed.

"Loud family for the win!" Lynn Sr. declared seconds after. The rest of the family cheered along with him.

* * *

"SPARE ME! SPARE ME!"

"London, put him down!"

Lynn and Mabel stare at London as she was hoisting a guy off his feet without any trouble. The reason this was happening was because the guy had leered at London and this immediately set her off and, this being London, reacted violently.

"You think you can get away with such behaviour around me?!" London growled.

"I only glanced at your chest for a second!" the poor guy shouted, fearfully.

"London, please let him go. Don't make another scene" Lynn said, sternly. London grunted and dropped the guy, who wasted no time in bolting out of there.

"FREAK!" that rewarded the guy with a trash lid thrown at his head courtesy of London.

"Wow, you should enter the olympic, London! With your monster strength and runivaled training, you'd be unstoppable!" Mabel stated, excitedly. The three were walking towards an outdoor cafe area with no clear direction.

"And win a hunk of metal? No thanks' London deadpanned. Like a lot of things, she didn't see much value in Olympic games.

"A hunk of gold metal" Mabel clarified.

"Mabel, no one would be stupid enough to watse gold on a simple award. And I'm not even going to compete, so you're wasting your breath" London said, making Mabel deflated with sadness.

"Say, why are you going out in town, today? You usually only leave to go on one of your missions" Lynn said.

"I just wanted some fresh air, that's all" London said, simply.

"It is a nice day for a stroll" Mabel agreed.

"While we're talking, didn't you two say you needed some flirting advice?" London asked.

"Ha! What can you possibly know about flirting?" Lynn asked with a laugh. Despite being an adult, she is clueless about a lot of things, such as love. They blamed it on Tatawur's raising of her to be an assassin.

"Yeah, your answer to everything is to make it hurt" Mabel chimed in. London looked indignant.

"That's not true… sometimes you have to make it hurt A LOT" London said, viciously. The two girls stared at their older sister with disturbed looks.

"You have issues, but that isn't new info" Lynn said, matter-of-factly. London glared at the two, but had a devious idea.

"Is that right? Now that I think about it, you haven't been given the talk about the birds and bees, yet, have you?" a devious smile formed on her face as Lynn and Mabel's expression contorted into ones of shock and disturbed.

"Wait! Mabel's the one who wanted to talk to you about flirting! Not me!" Lynn said, panicked, receiving a glare from Mabel.

"But, you're at the age to start thinking about it and the sooner you know the better" London said, coolly. Internally, she was laughing at her sisters' discomfort. Mabel was also smirking.

"Ha! Not so fun on the receiving end, huh, Lynn?"

"You're getting a recap on the talk, as well, Mabel"

"What?! Why?!"

"You tune out things you want to forget plus you and Lynn aren't kids anymore. You two are blossoming into women and it is time you learn about yourselves and how boys work"

"NO!" Lynn and Mabel shouted in unison. London laughed at their expressions before composing herself.

"See? I know how to mess with people, too" they sighed in relief at that.

"Or do I?!" they screamed at that, further amusing London. She laughed again, causing the two to glare at her.

"Not cool, London," Lynn said.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns" London shot back.

"This is going to be a long day," Mabel sighed.

"Hey, babe! Would you like to go out with me?" a random asked, placing his arm around London's shoulder. London simply backhands the guy with enough force to send him flying ten feet. A loud crash was heard, but none of the Louds acknowledged it. Lynn turns to Mabel.

"We need to keep Londo occupied until Lori gives us the signal. So we need to find something London enjoys that doesn't involve hurting people"

"But almost everything she enjoys involves hurting people" Mabel countered. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"Hey London! I know I don't care about romance, but I bet I can do it better than you, since you have zero learning game" Lynn knew London's pride would force her to prove her wrong. She glared at the 13 year old.

"Is that a challenge?'

"You know it"

"Alright, ladies, we have ourselves a flirt off! Which one of us has the most game?" Mabel announced. London raised an eyebrow.

"A flirt off? Pass" she said.

"Oh, are you… _**chicken?**_" Mabel gasped at Lynn's accusation, knowing she really stoked London's pride at that. She glared at Lynn.

"Fine! You're on!" she said before storming off, leaving the two to stand in triumph.

"That'll keep her busy. London has one of the most stubborn senses of pride in the family. And that's saying something" Lynn said.

"Especially if you're saying that" Mabel said with a mischievous smile.

"Watch it, Mabel," Lynn warned.

"I will but this is the perfect opportunity to meet some boys without London interfering. My chance for an epic summer romance is still possible and you may get one of your own if you are lucky" Mabel said, excitedly. Even after all this time, Mabel is still obsessed with boys.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Mabel. You go through boy faster than I do underwear"

"Ugh… why?" Mabel demanded, grossed out.

"I'm just saying you need to dial back your boy craziness. Lucy once told me you flirted with a dollar bill! A DOLLAR BILL! Even Lucy was creeped by that! Lynn exclaimed. She was a bit creeped out herself.

"But he had a dashing look in his eye that I couldn't get out of my head!"

"Again, you flirted with a dollar bill! Even London was creeped out and she's London! And you nearly got married to those Gnomes on our first day!"

"That's all in the past. Royal Woods is a clean slate and I'm sure I'll find some here for lovable ol' Mabel" Mabel declared.

"If you do find your special someone, I'll eat my own gym shorts" Lynn said.

"I'll hold you to that," Mabel promised.

"Well, we better go find London before she rips out someone's spine" Lynn said and the two set off.

"Don't forget to flirt on the way," Mabel said.

"Don't have to. Everyone here is way too old for us" Lynn said, smugly.

"Dang it!"

"Ha. Lynn: 1. Mabel: 0"

"Enjoy the score before it ties up when something unexpected happens"

"Such as?" Right as Lynn said that, she bumped into someone and fell onto her butt. She looked up to see it was Clyde, the boy Lincoln and Lucy mentioned.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Clyde said, helping Lynn up onto her feet.

"The score is now tied. Lynn, when are you going to learn that Mabel is always right?" Mabel grinned cheekily. Clyde looked confused.

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, if she knows what's good for her" Lynn's glare shut up any comment Mabel had.

"Wait, she said Lynn. You must be one of Lincoln's sisters. I'm Clyde McBride. It's nice to officially meet you" Clyde said, happily. He'd been eager to meet the rest of the Louds after hearing about them from Lincoln.

"Oh yeah. Lincoln told us about you" Mabel said.

"You definitely look like someone Linc would hang out with" Lynn mused.

"A tough risk-taking manly man?" Clyde asked, puffing out his chest and striking a manly pose.

"A total nerd" Lynn said. Clyde deflated at that comment. Mabel laughs.

"Yeah, you're adorkable. You definitely would be someone Lincoln would hang out with. You'd like Dipper, too" Mabel said.

"Who's that?" Clyde asked.

"He's our brother. Him, me, and Lynn are triplets" Lynn said.

"We sometimes use that to fool people by switching clothes. It's always so funny" Mabel said, giggling. Lynn laughed as well, but froze a bit when her leg creaked. Clyde clearly heard it and looked confused.

"Uh, did your leg just creak?"

"No, it didn't. You're hearing things"

"Really, because I could've sworn-"

"You heard NOTHING!"

"Okay!" Clyde said quickly, a little scared by Lynn's outburst. It's obviously it was a sensitive topic for her, so he won't pry into it if she doesn't want him to. Mabel decided to change the topic.

"So, what brings you here, Clyde?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just with my dads as they were antiquing. They said I can walk around while they window shop" Clyde replied.

"Wait, dads? As in plural?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, their names are Howard and Harold. They're awesome if a bit overprotective at times" Clyde said, happily.

"You have two dads?! That's so cool! I want to have two dads, now!" Mabele exclaimed, happily, making Clyde smile. He's glad these girls were so open minded.

"Mabel, no. We aren't getting a second dad. You already know how our dad is. It would break his heart if we had a second " Lynn said, sternly. Mabel whined, sadly. Clyde laughed at their antics.

"You guys are as silly as they say"

"You mean irresistibly silly?" Mabel asked, flirtingly.

"No, silly weird in a good way… Except the one called the Royal Harpy" Clyde clarified, a shiver going down his spine.

"Yeah, London is pretty…. Stand-offish" Lynn said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

They all heard a scream in the distance. Lynn groaned, already what had happened, as the three rushed towards the sound and were met with a peculiar sight. London was holding a man three times her size off the ground by his foot without any apparent strain.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"He called her a name you three are too young to hear" a random woman replied.

"I said I was sorry!" the large man begged. Clyde watched her in awe. He then walked up to her. London eyed the young boy.

"Lincoln is right. You are awesome like a superhero!" he exclaimed, happily.

"Who's the kid?" London asked before throwing the man away.

"I'm Clyde. I helped Lincoln solve that mystery at the mall to help Lucy the other day. He told me how he had a lot of sisters and a brother. I'm honestly excited to meet the rest of you if you're all this awesome" Clyde said.

"Don't care," London said.

"Well, that's ice cold. Guess that's one reason why they call you the Royal Harpy" Clyde said, a little upset.

"Yeah, London's not really good with the whole social interaction thing" Lynn said.

"No worries, some people just need some time to warm up to others" Clyde said, confidently.

"You must be really patient if you can wait an eternity for London to warm up to you," Mabel said.

"I am, but I know I can do it. You hear that London! Will be the best of buddies before you know it!" Clyde declared.

"Not going to happen" London said, completely disinterested.

"Yet" Clyde said, not deterred in the slightest.

"Wow, he's pretty determined. London's one of the most ice-cold people on the planet and yet he's made it his mission to befriend her" Lynn said, pretty impressed. The kid's got spunk and spirit.

"You sound impressed," Mabel said.

"Heh, he's still a nerd," Lynn said with a shrug.

"Is that a complementary tone I hear in your voice, Lynn Loud Jr.?" Mabel said, accusingly.

"Shut up, Mabel," Lynn said a little too quickly. Mabel gave a smug smile at her fellow triplet. Lynn instantly knew what that smirk meant.

"Don't you dare play matchmaker with me, Mabel," Lynn warned.

"Too late!"

"Mabel, no," London said, shutting down any potential matchmaking in an instant. AT this point, Clyde's dads arrive and rush over to their son.

"There you are Clyde, we were starting to get worried when you didn't come back from your little stroll" Howard said, worriedly.

"Now Howie, remember Clyde is old enough to find his way back by himself. But we are glad we found you so soon before we got too worried" Harold said, smiling at Clyde, who smiled back.

"Thanks Dads, I can always count on you to be there when I need it," Clyde said. The Loud girls stare at the two men in bewilderment, a sense of deja vu washing over them.

"It's like looking at smarter and nicer versions of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland," Lynn said.

"Yeah and it's weird. Even by our standards" Mabel said.

"Oh Dads, these three girls are sisters of my new buddy Lincoln" Clyde said, remembering the three.

"It's nice to meet you. Clyde's told so much about your brother and we wanted to meet the family that he wants to know with such enthusiasm" Harold said, holding out his hand for London to shake. London was about to fire off a usual rude and blunt remark that would've hurt his feelings, but Lynn stepped it before she could.

"It's nice to meet, sir" Lynn said, shaking his hand for London.

"Likewise. So, are you just taking a stroll to enjoy the sights?" Howard asked.

"Sort of, but it feels like my family is hiding something from me" London replied, sending a minor glare at her sister, who chuckled nervously.

"Aww, Har-Bear she must feel left out but is too shy to admit it" Howard said. To the sisters' absolute shock, this actually elicited an embarrassed blush from London, something they rarely see from her.

"No, I'm not!" she said, her voice a little higher than usual, making her sound a little adorable.

"Woah there, no need to get so flustered. But if you need someone to talk or vent to, Howard and I are more than willing to lend an open ear" Harold said with a light smile. London still kept blushing, but was confused as to how these men were making her feel this way. Lynn's phone went off and she knew what that meant.

"That's the signal" she whispered to Mabel, who nodded in confirmation.

"Sorry to cut the chat short but we got to head back to the house now, I just got a text from Lori and the folks are calling a family meeting and want everyone there" Lynn said, earning London's full attention.

"Lynn, what is all of this about?" she asked. They were hiding something. She was sure of it.

"You'll find out when we get home. Trust us, you'll love it!" Mabel said, happily.

"Well, we don't want to hold you up. We're about to head home ourselves anyway" Howard said.

"We hope you have a good family meeting," Harold added.

"Bye guys, it was great seeing you" Clyde waved. London seemed to be mulling something over in her head.

"Hey, would you... like to meet... the rest of the family?" she said, having to physically force herself to be polite and nice. Lynn and Mabel gasp in absolute shock, not at all expecting that sort of question to come out of London's mouth. The McBrides looked then smiled before looking at London.

"We would love that," Harold said.

"Oh if you have the ingredients, maybe I can make my special Snickerdoodles" Howard said.

"The secret to my recipe is that I use extra Vanilla Extract" he added in a whisper. That made London's eyes widen in shock and hunger with slight drool coming from her mouth.

"V-vanilla?" London said, hungrily.

"Looks like you have another fan of your cookies, dad" Clyde said with a chuckle.

"Well, we better get home. We'll show you the way" Lynn said.

"TO THE LOUD HOUSE!" Mabel declared.

"What was that?" Lynn asked, confused.

"It just felt right to say" Mabel said.

"It's not wrong, either," Lynn shrugged.

"Bite your bite!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, our name is literally Loud"

"Move it, you two! I'm not going to stand here listening to you all day" London said.

"Whatever you say, miss vanillaholic!" they said in unison with cheeky grins.

"You have no room to stand on, you chocoholics!"

* * *

"Suddenly, I feel personally attacked" Luna said, feeling a strange disturbance in her being.

"Same!" the Loud sisters all said in unison.

"I can't believe we were able to get everything together so efficiently with little to no problems. I think we deserve a pat on the back for all our hard work" Lincoln said, happily. Usually, the tides of fate was against them in these situations, but it seems even fate wanted to make this day memorable.

"We'll do it after the party. Right now it's all about London" Dipper said. They had spent the entire day decorating the house for London's birthday party, putting black and gold balloons all over. A large vanilla cake for London.

"Dipper's right, son. We bent over backwards today for her" Lynn Sr. said.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this, though" Rita said, eagerly.

"Aw, who am I kidding? Me too" Lynn Sr. said, tearing up a bit. At that moment, London entered the house and noticed the decoration.

"What is all-"

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, shocking London.

"What? What's going on?!" she asked, taken aback.

"Dude, it's your birthday!" Luna exclaimed.

"My birthday?!"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it was today, honey" Rita said, frowning a bit.

"Wait, is that why you've been acting so strange? And why you wanted me out of the house?" London asked, incredulously.

"Of course! We just wanted to surprise our wonderful daughter on her special day and remind her how much her family loves her" Lynn Sr. said, gently leading his daughter into the house.

"Oh... wow, that's…" London stammered out, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"She's touched!" Leni said, happily.

"Oh, hey Clyde," Lincoln greeted as he noticed the boy and his dads.

"Hey Lincoln. My Dads and I came to meet the rest of your family. London invited us" Clyde said, catching everyone's attention and they were shocked.

"London… invited them. Quick, someone slap me!" Lily exclaimed. Lola and Lana comply and slap Lily at the same time.

"Nope, not a dream. Also, ow!" Lily rubbed her now sore cheek. Everyone laughed while London looked rather confused.

"Oh come on, is me inviting someone really that shocking?" her question earned her deadpan looks from her whole family.

"Point taken"

"Well, now that you're here, it's time to party!" Leni exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"I'll ready a pitcher of Mabel Juice" Mabel's words sent shivers of horror down the Louds' spines. Clyde looked confused.

"Mabel Juice?"

"You don't want to know. It's like coffee and nightmares had a baby" London said.

"It's not that bad!" Mabel protested.

"Mabel, even I refuse to drink it!" Lana exclaimed.

"It can't be worse than a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich" Mabel said, earning Lincoln's offense.

"Don't mock the PB&S!" he said.

"Hey, no fighting on London's birthday!" Lori said, sternly. It seems they spoke too soon about there being no issues.

"Don't be so harsh, Lori. I don't really care about something so petty as differences in tastes for food" London's comment caused Lori's mischievous side to flare up and she gave in to it.

"See guys? London doesn't care about what people think about with taste and she probably doesn't care how plain and boring vanilla is" Lori said, somewhat mockingly. London looked at her sister with an unamused expression.

"Lori, you know personal taste isn't the reason I don't eat chocolate"

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's not boring"

"Didn't you say not to cause problems, today?"

"Doesn't mean i can't sass my older sister"

"Touché"

"Hey, here is your vanilla cake," Lincoln said, handing it to London. Everyone knew she would never share it with them, so Lynn SR. decided to have another meal prepped for the rest of the family.

'Hope you don't mind a few guests,"Howard said.

"Of course not. The more the merrier" Rita said, happily, letting the McBrides into the house.

"I'm surprised they ran into you, Clyde," Lincoln said, approaching Clyde.

"I was surprised too but it was a good surprise. I'm excited to meet your family this soon" Clyde said. Sure, people were saying mean things about the Louds, but that didn't deter him from wanting to get to know them. He saw reason to dislike them.

"I gotta warn you, they can be a bit overwhelming at times" Lincoln said, knowing his sisters' antics.

"No need to worry Lincoln, I can take anything they dish out. I'm a lot tougher than I look and there is nothing that can catch me off guard" Clyde said confidently, making Lincoln smile a bit.

"Hello" Lucy said, startling Clyde.

"It's good so see you again, Clyde" she added. Her tone was monotone, but there was a level of joy in it if you were paying attention.

"You too, Lucy," Clyde said, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. That girl is quite the stealth master.

"Nothing catches you off guard, huh?" Lincoln asked, teasingly.

"Okay, almost nothing" Clyde corrected with a nervous chuckle. Lori noticed the two boys and headed over to them.

"Hello, you must be Lincoln's new friend, Clyde. It's literally nice to meet you" she greeted, with a smile. Clyde just stared at her, completely motionless. This confused the two Louds.

"Are you okay, Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Bah… Bah… Bah…" was all that came out of Clyde's mouth. He was still transfixed on Lori.

"Uh, oh. I know that look" Dipper said with a light smile.

"Yep. Someone's in love" Lynn said, leaning against the couch.

"Too bad it's for the wrong Loud, eh, Lynn?" Mabel asked, slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Mabel, you better not be up to your matchmaking shenanigans again? You think you'd learn your lesson after the Love God incident" Liberty said, making Mabel wince. This actually snapped Clyde back to his senses.

"Love God?" he asked, confused and curious.

"He's a musician we met at a town called Gravity Falls during its annual Woodstick Festival. You could say he was a bit of a matchmaker himself but he told Mabel that you shouldn't force people together" Lincoln explained, making sure to leave out the more fantastical elements of the incident.

"He was a weird dude," Luna said.

"Weird for a Cherub" Luna whispered to her, making both girls chuckle lightly.

"Time for presents!" Leni exclaimed. She coaxed London onto the couch.

"Open mine, first, London! It's the best one!" Lily said, before being shoved by Liberty.

"No mine!" she said. London quickly intervened.

"How about I choose instead of a fight?" she offered. The siblings accepted the idea and London did choose Lily's first. It surprised her.

"A collage… of Leni?" she asked, a little confused.

"She is one of your favorite things in the whole world" Lily said.

"Yes, but… wait, did you get these photos from the album?" London asked, recognizing the photos in the collage.

"Lily Loud!" Rita said, sternly. Lily winced and chuckled nervously.

"I tried being resourceful?" she offered, but it didn't lessen the woman's glare. London chuckled at her little sister's antics.

"I'm next. I think you'll appreciate that I put more thought into mine" Liberty said.

"Another collage. This time of the whole family. You didn't take these from the photo album, too, did you?" London asked, looking over the second collage. Liberty scoffed at the accusation.

"Of course not!"

"I helped her in taking the photos. We're pretty good at photography" Dipper added.

"I'm surprised you did just paint, sculpt, or sketch something yourself" London said.

"I would have but I wanted to give you something that was both artful and had cherished memories at the same time" Liberty explained. London smiled.

"Sometimes, you're even sappier than Lincoln," she said.

"Some common ground comes with the whole twin thing" Lincoln said.

"Okay, back to the presents. Here's mine" Lynn said, handing hers to London. London eyed the running shoes and the jersey appreciatively. She laughed at the 007 design on it.

"Thanks Lynn. I've been meaning to get some new running shoes. And the jersey is certainly amusing" she said, chuckling.

"Me next!" Mabel said, eagerly.

"A sweater, of course. "Kiss the spy"? Oh, Mabel, you silly goose" London laughed, not at all surprised at Mabel's silly antics. Mabel promptly began squawking like a duck, making everyone laugh at Mabel's silliness.

"Oh, what a charming family' Howard said.

"Step aside everyone! It's time for the younger siblings to shine" Lola said.

"Lola… This is an autographed photo of yourself" London said with a deadpan expression, which everyone copied.

"Why yes it is. You'll be the envy of everyone you know when I'm famous one day" Lola said, haughty, striking a modeling pose. London sighed. Even humbler, Lola still thinks she's owed the world.

"Oh, me next! Me next!" Lana exclaimed.

"A mudpie… how original" London said, trying not to sound grossed out. Lola gagged when Lana wasn't looking.

"I also says "from your favorite grease monkey" Lana said.

"Wonderful" London had to force a smile when she said that.

"Here's my gift, London. It's sure to clean up the act from the last gift!" Luan quipped. London was especially joyful for this one.

"Is this a bo-staff?!"

"I actually found it online and the person selling it went by the username BoStaffsAreCool. It looked like it was in great condition that a ninja would use it. He even cut me a special deal because his brother is a fan of my Luan Out Loud website" Luna explained. London excitedly ran her hand along the staff's length and gasped lightly.

"This is 100% Oak wood!"

"The Hardiest of wood but not as hard as a Mr. Coconuts" uan held up her prized puppet and slipped into her Mr. Coconuts persona.

"Happy birthday, toots! And here are some special birthday smooches" She ahd the puppet make kissing motions. London wasn't amused.

"Kiss me and I'll introduce you to the nearest wood chipper" she threatened.

"Alright, alright! I can take a hint!" Luan scooched back to make sure her puppet wasn't in London's reach in case she decided to throw him in, anyway.

'Looks like I'm up next. Hope you're ready to rock out!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Wow, your originally created a song… Is that Metallica, too?" London was an avid fan of Heavy Metal and Metallica was soon discovered to be London's favorite band.

"You know dude. It's a mix of your favorite songs from your favorite groups. There is only one song by Mick Swagger and Play it Loud by yours truly" Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, you really thought about me when choosing the songs" London said appreciatively.

"Don't worry, I'll wear headphones while listening to them" she whispered to Leni and Lori, knowing the music can be rather loud and earaching.

"Thanks. Alight, me and Leni will give our gifts together" Lori said.

"Alright, hit me" London said.

"She doesn't mean that, literally, right?" Leni whispered to Lori. Lori nodded in confirmation.

"Is this a new fishing set and pole?" London asked, holding the pole in hand.

"We know how much you enjoyed that fishing trip with grunkle Stan so we got you an updated fishing set of your own" Leni explained. London was the only one who took up his offer to fish with him, which the siblings took note of. Luan was also tempted to go but because of the joke book. They were glad she didn't, as 3 hours on the water filled with bad jokes was a recipe for disaster.

"Thanks, you two. I did have a good time with him. Doesn't mean I miss that knucklehead, though" London said, trying to act aloof as always, but she was light sniffling, indicating her real feelings on the subject. It's not often for London to get emotional, but they'll let her have this, since it's her birthday.

"I believe I am next" Lisa said. London raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a spine?" Sure, she has this odd habit of going for people's spines, but this is ridiculous!

"To be more precise, it is a preserved spine of one of the first Cavemen or Homosapiens. This came to mind as a gift due to your unusual obsession with that particular piece of human anatomy." Lisa explained, calmly, adjusting her glasses.

"I should be more concerned about how you got a hold of this, but you're a Loud" London said, chuckling.

"The most intelligent Loud, at that" Lisa said, proudly.

"And now it's time for the spookiest to show her stuff," Lucy said.

"A coffin-shaped carrying case? That's so Lucy Loud" London said, holding said case.

"I thought about how you don't like strangers approaching you and a coffin is something people tend to avoid" Lucy said, letting out a small smile.

"Only you would come up with this," London said with a chuckle.

"Here's my gift," Dipper said. London grunted a bit as she hefted the large number of books he handed her.

"Mystery novels? I've been meaning to get more of these. Oh, is this War and Peace? I've been meaning to get my hands on that book" London said, holding up the book in question.

"Looks like I'm the last to show my gift,"Lincoln said.

"Knowing you, it'll be amazing," London said. Lincoln always did go above and beyond for his sisters and she has no doubt he made an exception with today.

"It is. Luna, get the projector" Lincoln said. Luan gave a thumbs and left. A few minutes later, she came back with a film projector and set it up along with a projector screen. Lincoln stood in front of the screen.

"hem, if I may have your attention? I present to all a home movie about our oldest sister London Loud and her best moments along with our families funniest as well with narration provided in the movie by yours truly and all editing in the movie was done courtesy by our resident prankster Luan" Lincoln announced. Luna turned on the projector as Lincoln sat down.

_"London Loud. Oldest sibling, linguist, and overall a cool girl"_

Several videos of London being cool and overall mature were shown. London smiled in pride at seeing herself shown in such a light.

_"She also happens to be pretty funny too"_

Now it showed her in bed, snoring loudly with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. Everyone laughed while London blushed.

"LUAN!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist"

_"She also changed the meaning of you can run but you cannot hide. Our Grunkle Stan learned that the hard way"_

It showed Stan running from Mabel after losing his best against Mabel.

_"Grunkle Stan!"_ Mabel shouted, chasing after him.

"You'll never get me to do that stupid dance!" Stan exclaimed. The camera panned to London, who pulled out a mini bolas and threw it at Stan. It wraps around his legs, knocking him over.

_"AH! My legs! Why do you even have these?!"_ He demanded.

_"Turns out you can't do either. London can get angry quickly, at times, but she can also be very patient"_

It shows London with a deadpan expression as Waddles licked her face like the happy little pig that he is.

_"Aww, Waddles is in a lovin' London mood, today"_ Mabel cooed.

_"Mabel, please make Waddles stop licking me"_ London said, calmly.

_"You just know she's an animal lover from that look on her face. She's also quite strong"_

It shows London lifting up an entire car. The McBrides were quite shocked, never having seen someone so strong before. They can tell it wasn't photoshopped or staged, as well. London lets out a confident smile.

_"As you can see, she puts the her in Hercules. We can also depend on her to break up a fight between siblings"_

It shows Lola and Lana in another fight. London comes in and breaks it up.

_"What are you two fighting over this time?"_ she asked, annoyed.

_"Lana got mud in my make-up!"_

_"Lola got make-up in my mud!"_

_"Oh, not another one of these situations!_" London said, rolling her eyes.

_"London has a lot of B.L.S.E. and for first time viewers that stands for Big Loud Sister Experience"_

It shows London relaxing on the couch before being tackled by Lola, Lana, and Mabel. London chuckles and playfully wrestles with them. It switches to London bandaging up Lincoln's arm with a gentle smile.

_"At the end of the day, we all stick together like a big family should and we can always depend on our oldest sister London, who we wouldn't trade for the world. Happy Birthday London! We all love you very much!"_

London started to tear up, her emotions getting the better of her. Her family noticed this and all instantly hugged her. London vigorously hugged back, unable to hold it in anymore. It's moments like these that remind her why she does the things she does. Why she's always on guard. Why's always so protective. It was all so she could keep her family safe. They mean everything to her.

"You guys are the best! I love you all, so much!" she managed to choke out.

"We love you, too, London!" her family said back.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**When Lynn's leg begins acting up, the Louds brainstorm on a possible fix. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne and Sid embark on a secret mission.**_

* * *

**Finally got this chapter out! And this might be the longest one, yet!**

**Okay, big announcement! I'm establishing the Newverse! Essentially my version of the MCU. I did have an announcement up, but someone was kind enough to let me know that it turns out Author's Notes along aren't allowed, for some weird reason. So, I'm moving it here. The Newverse will be a shared universe with characters from the Loud House, my Adventures of the Five story, Marvel, DC, and any other media I feel I can add. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. This might very well be the most ambitious project I have ever undertaken on this account, as well. But, I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

**Now, come one and all! Let's build this world! TOGETHER!**


	14. Mystery Snoops

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked as he approached Dipper and Lisa as they were busy with some device in the backyard. He noticed the backyard pool was finished and it was a good deal larger than he thought it would be.

"Doing some final adjustments on our home security system" Dipper replied.

"You have that set up, already?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed. I would've installed an alligator pit, but Dipper thought it was too much" Lisa said, irritably.

"We're trying to not let people break in, Lisa, not start an alligator farm" Dipper said.

"We're starting an Alligator farm?!" Lana asked, excitedly, running out of the house.

"No, Lana. We're not" Lincoln said, making Lana deflated in minor sadness.

"Wait, then why do we have a pond-themed pool?" she asked.

"Hi, Lana!" Mabel exclaimed, popping out of the pool. However, instead of a pair of legs, she had a pink mermaid tail. She was also wearing a mermaid-themed sweater made from waterproof materials. This is due to the necklace around her neck, which she was given by Mermando as a thank you. It allows her to transform into a mermaid at will, but she only does so at home.

"Sweet sarsaparilla! Oh, at least there's a place for me and Hops to hang out in. We just need some lily pads" Lana said.

"How long have been in there?" Lincoln asked.

"Since Mabel o' clock" Mabel replied, goofily.

"That is not an actual measure of time" Lisa stated, a little annoyed.

"Says you" Mabel poked out her tongue in response.

"So, what sort of security measures do we have?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"We rigged up infrared beams that turn on at night and pelt intruders with paint guns. We rigged the basement door with a giant boxing glove, courtesy of Luan" Dipper replied.

"Don't forget the shuriken launcher," Mabel added.

"Shuriken launcher?" Lincoln asked, a little confused. He assumed it was London's idea, considering she's the only one who actively uses shuriken.

"London said to always think sharp when setting traps. It sounded like a pun, but I don't think she realized she made one" Dipper said.

"SHould we be more concerned that London had a shuriken launcher?" Lincoln asked, though he sounded less disturbed and more curious.

"Don't worry, bro. The worst it can cause is small cuts and lost clumps of hair" Mabel said with a hand-wave, her tail swishing in the water.

"And cause Aichmophobia: a fear of sharp objects" Lisa added.

"See, it's not bad," Mabel said cheerfully.

"Do you hear yourselves talk, sometimes?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I do. And I concur this does seem a little excessive, but considering the unholy manifestations of Humanity's darkest desires we've had the misfortune to face, I'd say it's necessary" Lisa explained, slipping into using more sophisticated words, again. While she has gotten better at using less complex words, she still has her moments.

"Uh, what?" Lincoln, Lana, and Mabel all asked at once, the words completely flying over their heads.

"We've seen and fought monsters that many people have the pleasure of never meeting" Dipper translated, which they got.

"Yeah, they have a point. I mean, Luna told us all of that armored guy she fought" Lincoln said, remembering Luna telling them about that. They were also glad she came clean to Sam about what happened between her and Sheila. They were still looking for that delinquent, but no luck, so far.

"And the boatload of uglies we locked away that can break free at any time. Huh, I think I saw Lucy reading her spellbook earlier. Said something about warding against evil spirits" Lana said, remembering Lucy was busy with some ritual before.

"We also know that Maggie lives in this town since Luan met up with her the first day. We know that she has some baggage but only Luan and Ford are aware of the whole story" Lincoln said. All of the Louds know about there being some history between Maggie and Luan and they were all sympathetic to whatever that history is. They all liked Maggie, as she was very nice and they enjoyed the chemistry between their sister and the Emo.

"It seems there is more to this town than we originally thought," Dipper said.

"Hard to believe we used to be a normal family before Gravity Falls. Now, we have some serious supernatural mojo we use in some really cool ways" Lana said.

"I do sometimes fantasize about being a normal family, but that's hard since normal has never been our strongsuit. Our sister can turn into a mermaid, for pete's sake!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Shhh! Not out loud, Lincoln!" Mabel scolded. While Mabel loved being a mermaid and would relish in being one at any time she wanted, she had to keep it a secret from their parents, same as they did with Gravity Falls.

"Oops, sorry about that, Mabel" Lincoln said, apologetically.

"You shouldn't take that sort of stuff lightly, Linc. Remember how you and Dipper were turned into wood by that crazy lumberjack ghost? Liberty, Lily, and Lucy cried their eyes out when they saw you as a wooden statue" Lana said, shuddering at the memory. At least it ended good and with Pacifica coming around as a better person.

"Yeah, I know. These three wouldn't stop hugging me for the next few days, afterwards. But, we're now better equipped to handle such threats. Combine that with having both a supergenius and a globe-trotting spy for sisters, and our home is more secure than Fort Knox" Lincoln said, confidently. At that moment, Luan pops out from the second floor window.

"There is nothing that can _Knox_ us down! Get it?" she quipped, earning groans from the siblings and a chuckle from Mabel.

"Computer; Activate anti-pun drone" Lisa commanded. A drone with a large cannon appeared and fired a large sticker that said "do not open until x-mas" on it. The sticker plastered itself over Luan's mouth, shutting her up save for some angry muffled noises.

"Tis the season for a rough crowd" Mabel quipped. Suddenly, the drone turned its cannon at Mabel. The mermaid dove underwater to avoid the cannon's aim while Dipper and Lisa shared a fistbump.

"An anti-pun cannon! Finally, we have something that'll shut them up!" Lincoln shouted in victory. Suddenly, they heard Lynn scream in pain followed by a loud crash. The four ran inside to see Lynn on the floor, clutching her leg in pain. More precisely, her artificial leg. It looked like a normal leg, but lacked any defining toes and was a dull beige color with multiple exposed wires, mainly around the knee and ankle regions. It was currently sparking and was twitching erratically very often.

"Lynn, are you okay?!" Lincoln asked in concern. He was especially worried about her leg. Lynn was very self-conscious and deeply insecure about having it, which is why she keeps it hidden by her sock and shoe. If anyone outside the family saw it, she'd likely shut down in grief. The fact it's also glitching doesn't help matters, either.

"No, my dang leg is on the fritz!" Lynn said, angrily, trying to get the out-of-control limb to stop twitching. It was agitating the remainder of her leg.

"That's strange. I had checked and updated it just a few days ago" Lisa said, confused.

"Well you didn't do a good enough job, poindexter!" Lynn snapped, angrily.

"Lynn, there's no need to get snappy," Lincoln said sternly. Lynn instantly calmed down.

"I know. It's just annoying that I can't do what I used to do without getting my leg checked up. You know what I mean?" Lynn asked. Despite it being state-of-the-art, the prosthetic can't handle that much stress, which limited Lynn's exercise immensely. It simply can't handle the strain of Lynn's usual exercise routine.

"It's quite alright, athletic sister unit. I understand how debilitating this can be for such an active girl as you" Lisa said, reassuringly. Lincoln had other suspicions, though.

"Your anger was for more than just the check-ups, wasn't it?" he asked. Every immediately knew what he was talking about and Lynn felt the familiar guilt crawling back to the surface. She forced herself to meet Lincoln's eyes.

"I still don't see how you could've forgiven me so easily or so quickly," she said.

"But I did. It's what families do, besides if I held on to it like a grudge one of us would have probably ended up having a mullet hairstyle like Stan did and I'm pretty sure neither of us want that" Lincoln said with a smile, trying to add some levity to the situation before it got too emotional.

"Yet, this dang leg is a constant reminder of how much of a bully I was to you" Lynn said, grumbling.

"Hey, don't take all of the credit for yourself! Me and Lola were in cahoots with you" Lana said.

"And we all attributed to Lincoln's decision to encourage your superstitious tendencies" Lisa added.

"We all had a role in what happened and let's be honest, there are some things we wish we had done differently but it also allowed us to trust one another as a family" Dipper said.

"And after everything we've been through together, I'm not letting anything split this family up" Lincoln said, resolutely.

"Thanks, but that accident still makes me feel like I lost a part of myself. I had to keep this leg a secret to keep from being kicked off the sports teams and my dream of becoming an Olympic Athlete is on ice. And even now, it can't handle that much physical strain before breaking" Lynn explained, sighing in sadness and disappointment.

"Well there is one thing you should know: We're your family and we will help you through this every step of the way" Lincoln said. As he finished that statement, an idea came to mind.

"In fact… Lisa, is there any way we can strengthen Lynn's leg?" he asked.

"I could procure more of the same material that is used for London's suit but it will take awhile since it is hard to come by" Lisa stated, pulling out a clipboard.

"I think she called it Vibranium," Dipper said, vaguely remembering hearing London talk about the properties of her suit.

"That would be correct. A real shame that material is not found very often. It's properties could really change the world of technology as we know it" Lisa said. That material was tougher than any known metal, rivalling even the legendary Adamantium metal. It was hard to come by, sadly.

"Uh, hello? Leg is still on the fritz" Lynn said, annoyed. Suddenly, her prosthetic glitched and kicked her in the face, making her scream in pain and shock.

"Don't worry, Lynn! Me and Lisa are on it! Loud boys, let's get ehr up in my room!" Lana commanded.

"Right!" the Loud brothers said with a mock salute. The picked up Lynn with Lincoln picking her by her shoulder while Dipper picked her up from her legs, or leg. They begin carrying Lynn to Lana's room.

"I could get used to this" Lynn said, liking the fact of being carried like a queen.

"Yes, please don't," Lisa said, following her siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street behind a bush, Ronnie Anne and Sid were eyeing the Loud house. Both had a pair of bags by their sides.

"Now, what could they be up to?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Probably not much but I think one of them said mermaid" Sid said.

"Wait, mermaid? Why would they say that?" Ronnie Anne asked, confused.

"Maybe one of them likes mermaids?" Sid guessed.

"Family may have strange obsession with fish" Ronnie Anne writes down in a notepad. Sid looks at her best friend in surprise.

"That's what you got from that?" she asked.

"I'm working with what I got so far" Ronnie Anne said.

"Not sure how it's relevant. After all, lots of people like mermaids. Just look at that guy" Sid points to a man dressed in way too much mermaid merchandise. He glared at them before angrily leaving.

"Ow! Watch where you're twisting that!" they heard Lynn's voice scream, despite being across the street.

"What's going on?" Sid asked.

"No idea. We need to get closer" Ronnie Anne said, grabbing her backpack.

"Ron, are you forgetting the Royal Harpy lives in that house?" Sid asked, nervously. She didn't want to have her spine violently ripped out and used to strangle her.

"Pretty sure she is out right now. Besides, I'm not scared of her"

"Because she's not here right?"

"No! I'm not afraid of her. Period. Now, let's go!" The two girls raced into the front yard and were able to avoid being seen by any of the Louds.

"Should we try the trees? They seem like good vantage points to see into the windows" Sid offered, eyeing the large trees the house had.

"Good idea. You take the one in the back while I handle the one here in the front" Ronnie Anne said. Sid mock saluted and ran off into the backyard. Somehow, she didn't notice the pool nor Mabel swimming around under the surface, and began climbing up the tree with impressive speed. As she did, one of the branches came loose and Sid noticed there was a wire tied to it. Her confusion ended when a swarm of shuriken was sent flying. Sid screamed and twisted her body to avoid the shuriken, which embedded into the tree's trunk. Mabel heard this and peaked out from the pool, but only enough for her eyes to be above the water. She spotted Sid and dived back under the water to avoid being spotted.

"Not good. We got snoopers. And Lynn's leg going haywire. I need to warn the fam, but how do I get out of this pool without being spotted?" Mabel hummed, not sure what to do. Back in the front yard, Ronnie Anne vaguely heard Sid's scream, but ignored it as she climbed the tree in the front yard. She suddenly heard flapping and looked around to see she was surrounded by bats who were all barring their teeth.

"Oh-"she didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was swarmed by dozens of bats. A few minutes, she fell down onto the ground, covered in scratches with some guano on her hoodie. She groaned in pain as Sid came back.

"Angry bats?" Sid asked, recognizing the scratches and guano.

"Yep. Blasted things swarmed me. Now, did you bring that drone you've been working on?" Ronnie Anne asked, standing back up.

"Yeah, why?" Sid asked.

"We'll use it to scout out the house through the windows. I can't believe we tried that first" Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know, if something happens to the drone, my parents are going to give me an earful about it" Sid said nervously. Getting the parts for building the drone were not cheap and she had to beg her parents to buy them for her, as she had no way of getting the money herself.

"Don't worry. No way will it spring any traps" Ronnie Anne said confidently. Out back, Mabel peaked out and saw that the coast was clear. Wasting no time, she hoisted herself out of the pool and gripped her necklace. It glowed and her tail glowed, as well, before reverting back to a pair of legs. She was still in her swimsuit, which was unaffected by the transformation. She stood up and headed to the house, but spotted Luan. She finally got that sticker off of her mouth and was throwing it out.

"Luan, we have a problem," Mabel said.

"What's up?" Luan asked.

"That!" Mabel answered, pointing to the now airborne drone.

"Oh, that's not good. Fortunately, I've got just the thing" Luan said, pulling out a custom-made crossbow. She took careful aim at the drone and fired. Sid saw the arrow and managed to steer the drone out of the way. She had the drone fly higher, but Luan smirked in triumph.

"Just what I hoped you'd do. Have fun with the woodpeckers" she said.

'Woodpeckers?" Ronnie Anne and Sid asked, confused. Suddenly, a swarm of robot woodpeckers appeared and attacked the drone. It stood no chance and it fell in front of the two girls, badly damaged.

"My drone…" Sid whimpered. 5 weeks of hard work down the drain.

"Don't worry, it's still salvageable" As soon as Ronnie Anne said, the drone burst into flames and soon all that's left are charred remains.

"My parents are going to kill me," Sid said, dreading telling them about this.

"Why did she have robot woodpeckers? And how did she know we'd do that?" Ronnie Anne asked, completely flabbergasted that Luan was able to predict that the drone would do that. And where did they get robot woodpeckers?

"All I know is that you owe me a new drone," Sid said.

"Later. I ain't leaving" Ronnie Anne said. Neither noticed the bats flying down and perching themselves around the girls.

"Yes, you are" Lucy said, startling the two girls. They now noticed all of the bats around them.

"Where did you come from?!" Ronnie Anne demanded. How can this one girl have the stealth ability of a ninja?

"And can you reconsider teaching me how to be that stealthy?" Sid asked.

"Still no. Now, why are you across from our house with a spy drone?" Lucy asked. Ronnie Anne began sweating, realizing things got more complicated.

"Uh, well, you see-" thankfully, Sid was able to answer with something better.

"Ronnie Anne wanted to learn more about your family and so did I. We were also kind of curious about your cute brothers" she explained. They didn't notice Luna watching them from the window.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Out of curiosity, why do you have attack bats and a shuriken launcher?" Sid asked. Ronnie Anne went pale that they had THAT set up for whatever reason.

"Security" Lucy said, simply.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No," Lucy said, again, simply. As Luna watched the exchange, Luan came up to her.

"Hey, Luna. Found our mystery dorks?" she asked.

"Yep. Lucy is handling them" Luna replied.

"If you wanted to meet Lincoln, you could've just knocked. Unless you have... an _ulterior_ motive for coming here" Lucy said, ominously, but there was no change in her expression. Suddenly, the bats surrounding them all smiled wickedly, bearing their sharp fangs. It was obvious they were ready to pounce on Lucy's command. Ronnie Anne was also pretty sure she heard ominous music, as well.

"What? No,w e would never do that! Right, Ron?" Sid asked nervously.

"I couldn't help but notice that you left out Dipper. It's not that big a deal but I guess you really like Lincoln's company or something?" Ronnie Anne asked, suspiciously.

"Don't deflect the question," Lucy said, a little too quickly.

"We should probably leave, Ron. She's got an army of bats and we don't know if any of them had their shots" Sid whispered to her best friend. The Hispanic stared at Lucy before sighing.

"Fine, We'll leave. But be careful with how protective you are. I'm a little sister too so you may want to tone it down a little before people think you have a brother complex" she said as she and Sid left. Lucy blushed in embarrassment as her bats flew off.

"Wait, did she say Lucy has a brother complex?" Luna asked, having heard the conversation.

"She did, but only you and Lily have one" Luan said. Luna, a bit surprised by the accusation, turns to her comedic sister.

"No, I don't!"

"You spoil Lincoln more than any of us"

"I don't spoil him!

"You give him three presents on Christmas and on his birthday. And they tend to be pricier than any of ours"

"I'm just showing my baby bro some love!"

"When he was little, whenever he wanted to play with someone you would always hog him to yourself even when he wanted to play with one of us"

"I was a kid! Kids are clingy!"

"You tried making him a sandwich which resulted in the peanut butter and Sauerkraut that he regretfully likes"

"That was just a happy accident and... Oh my God, I have a brother complex!" Luna was somewhat horrified she developed such an unhealthy attachment to her little brother.

"Well, at least you don't deny it. That's good" Luan said. Lily approaches the two.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lincoln? I have this new dance performance that I want to try and I want him to see it first. Nevermind I'll just check his room" Lily said, leaving the duo just as quickly. The sisters glanced at each other, realizing what this means.

"We have issues," Luna said, simply.

"You think?" Luan asked, sarcastically. Suddenly, something the girls said came back to Luna and she now felt worried. Behind London and Lori, Luna was the third Loud with the most authority among the siblings. So, she often addressed things that could potentially harm their family and was more proactive in doing so.

"Wait, those guys have a drone, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, they did," Luan confirmed with a nod.

"That means they were spying on us. That's bad. Not only was Mabel in mermaid form, but Lynn's leg chose today of all days to glitch. You know sensitive she is about people knowing about that leg" Luna wasn't kidding. Lynn was extremely insecure about her prosthetic and would become depressed if anyone found out about it, even by accident. She's gone to great lengths to keep it hidden from anyone outside of the family.

"Ironically, it's her Achilles' Heel and that's no joke" Luan said.

"Yeah and I don't want to ever see how she'll react to people finding out about it. You know she refused to wear it, at first" Luna said, remembering how depressed and stubborn Lynn was.

"That was unpleasant. She was still devastated from losing her leg that the new one was a reminder of what happened to her and what she did before it happened" Luan said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Locking Lincoln outside really crossed a line," Luna said. That day Lynn let her superstitious tendencies get the better of her was a dark day for the Loud family.

"And then stuffing him in that squirrel costume. I think Lincoln still hates squirrels because of it" Luan said.

"Pretty sure Lynn feels the same way. We should've kept an eye on her. Only Leni, Lola, and Lana believed Lynn when she said Lincoln was bad luck. The rest of us saw Lincoln was just pretending and going along with it" Luna said. Most of the sisters and their parents were sensible enough to recognize Lincoln's signs of bad luck were simply him pretending he was doing. They were annoyed by him breaking their stuff, though.

"Now that was our fault" Luna said. They never gave Lincoln any time to himself. Every day it was a different sister and they always ignored his protests to what they did. It's a small wonder he took the chance to get out of it so quickly, even if it involved lying and Lincoln never planned on it going that far. Now, they ask before taking him on trips, as it should've been done.

"At least we got through it all together. It could have ended worse than it already did… wait a minute" Luna suddenly felt the feeling of being watched. She peered out the window and saw a microphone attached to the window they were next to. There was a chord that to Ronnie Anne and Sid, who were hiding behind a tree. Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Luan, get me my cymbals"

"We're really pushing our luck here, Don't you think?" Sid asked, a bit nervous about running into Lucy and her army of bats, again.

"With risk comes reward. I have a feeling I'll be hearing something at any moment" Ronnie Anne said confidently. As soon as she said that, Luna slammed her cymbals together as hard as she could right into the microphone. As expected, the loud sound shot through the mic and into the girls' headphones, shocking and deafening the two with the sheer noise level of the cymbals. They took them off in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sid asked.

"WHAT?!" Ronnie Anne asked, unable to hear her friend, at the moment. The sisters laughed at their reaction.

"Their ears will be ringing for days" Luna said with a devious smile. It took the two snoops to recover from the cymbals, but their hearing did return without any issues.

"We could've put that in a less obvious place" Sid said.

"Too late for that. Time for Plan C" Ronnie Anne said.

"We have a Plan C?" Sid asked, confused.

"Yes we do and the C stands for Crawl Space. When I first came to this house I noticed it was under their front porch" Ronnie Anne said.

"How are we going to hear anything under there?" Sid asked. The crawl space was only under the porch.

"We establish it as a place to at least listen to when they are on their porch or front yard. We can't hear inside but at least we'll get some idea of what they are doing when leaving the house. It's a place to leave a listening device, as well" Ronnie Anne explained, approaching the crawl space.

"How do we know that they didn't rig up the crawl space with a trap, too?" Sid asked, worriedly.

"Oh, come on. It's a crawl space. Setting a trap there would be too ridiculous, even for them" Ronnie Anne said, revealing the covering of the crawl space. The second she does, a burst of air from the crawl space blasted Ronnie Anne back into the tree and a trash can fell on top of her. Sid saw a note on the can.

"And that's how you take out the trash, hugs and kisses, the Loud Family. That is clever" Sid said, a bit impressed by their preparedness. Ronnie Anne pushed off the trash can with an annoyed grunt.

"Okay, it's obvious we won't get far with this spying thing. So, we better get going before they bust out the big guns" Sid said. It's obvious this family was prepared for intruders and these are likely the least dangerous traps they have set up. She didn't want to see what the real traps are like.

"Never! Ronnie Anne Santiago won't be beaten by a family that doesn't know what protection is. We'll just go around back" Ronnie Anne declared, heading around to the backyard.

"Alright Louds, what could you be hiding to use so many traps? I will find out if it is the last-" she yelps as she falls into the pool, having not seen it, somehow.

"Sweet! They have a pool! It looks like they made it themselves" Sid said, looking at how it was constructed. Weird that it was so deep, even more so than the deepest public pools. Ronnie Anne climbed out of the pool, spitting out water.

"I hate this house," she said simply.

"Pretty sure it hates you, too," Sid said. Ronnie Anne starts wringing the water out of her hair.

"Well, it can't get any worse," she said.

"You shouldn't really say things like that," Sid said.

"Why's that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, Hey Sid. My sisters saw you two outside near the house, so I thought I'd say hello" Lincoln said, coming into the backyard. Ronnie Anne had to fight down a blush at seeing the white-haired boy.

"Why do you look like you've been through a prank war?" he asked, seeing how nasty she looked.

"Your house has pretty strong security and she's stubborn," Sid replied. Ronnie Anne glared at her best friend.

"I see. Well, it's good to see such a pretty girl coming over to my house" Lincoln said, making the Hispanic blush, mentally trying to resist falling for his charms.

"Am I pretty too?" Sid asked, causing Ronnie Anne to send a silent thank you for deflecting his attention.

"Yes, you are, but why did you ask something that's pretty much a no brainer?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"I just wanted to be complimented and aww thank you. You must have been popular with the girls back where you lived" Sid said, blushing slightly at being complimented.

"What are you talking about? I think I only got along with them, at best" Lincoln said. Sid stared at Lincoln and questioned his obliviousness Luna facepalmed from the sight.

"He really took our words to heart on how to treat a girl," she said, annoyed.

"He also got his blunt nature from Stan. Loud charm + Pines Obliviousness is quite the dangerous combination to have" Luan surmised.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Lisa, are you trying to rip off what's left of my leg?!" Lynn exclaimed in pain, as she was on the couch with Lisa checking the prosthetic.

"No I'm not and It wouldn't hurt as badly if you hold still. I thought you were a believer of the expression known as "No Pain, No Gain"?" Lisa asked, not stopping her work.

"So, what's taking so long to get the leg fixed?" Luna asked.

"The joints and mechanisms have been put through the ringer. Lynn we've been over this, you can still exercise to stay in shape but you can't do anything too extreme or strenuous to your leg" Lisa scolded the jock, seeing just how badly the parts of the leg were on the verge of giving in.

"I can't help it! Old habits die hard" Lynn said with a sigh, plopping her head against the pillow on the couch.

"Didn't you suggest we reinforce it with that vibro-stuff London's suit is made of?" Luan asked, remembering Lincoln bringing it up.

"Vibranium and yes I did. It will just be awhile before we come across any of the material. I wonder if I should come up with a method of regrowing limbs?" Lisa thought of the idea. She does have the means to do so, but still has to work out some bugs in the tech.

"Lisa, don't you remember the last time you tried that?" Luna asked. The whole thing was just an incident of Luna growing a hand on her butt. Which was both weird and funny, but not something they want to go through again.

"I am aware that my attempts at the regrowth of lost limbs yielded no results. I just hope Dr Connors Is close to a breakthrough" Lisa said.

"Connors? Isn't he that genetics expert in New York working on ways to regrow limbs?" Luan asked. Lisa brought him up a few times and she remembers watching a presentation on his research in the past for science class.

"Correct, Luan. I heard he is using lizards, now, since they can regrow their limbs" Lisa said.

"Speaking of limbs, how are we going to get a hold of enough Vibranium to make a new leg for Lynn?" Luna asked.

"It won't be easy, but I'm certain London can aid in procuring enough Vibranium for use" Lisa said.

"I'll let you and London handle it, then. Until they it, Lynn, you better take it easy. That leg isn't as tough as you" Luna said. Lynn grumbled, but complied. Out in the front yard, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Lincoln were talking. Lincoln had just recounted his tale of the run-in with Francis to them, but left out the part of Lucy liking Princess Pony.

"You actually took on Francis by yourself? Not even Ron would mess with him!" Sid exclaimed, amazed. Ronnie Anne grumbled, annoyed at how casually she destroyed the Hispanic's pride, like that.

"I don't see why. He wasn't that tough" Lincoln shrugged.

"Or you're stronger than you look" Ronnie Anne added.

"How about both?" Lincoln asked. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I also have a Third Degree Karate Black Belt" Lincoln said.

"Did the Royal Harpy teach you?" Sid asked. Lincoln frowned. He didn't like his sister being given such a nickname, even if it did have a bit of truth to it.

"London did teach me how to fight practically instead of by the book. I took a lot of classes with Lynn and we both learned the same techniques but Lynn has more experience compared to me" Lincoln explained. Sure, Lynn originally forced him to take part, but he did come to enjoy after some time and now, he regularly trains and practices.

"Fighting practically?" Sid asked.

"Well in a real fight, there are no rules so you need to make use of not just your skills but also your surroundings" Lincoln stated.

"But, isn't martial arts supposed to teach how to fight?" Sid asked.

"Yes, but only in self defense and many of its forms are more for show and exercise than actual fighting" Lincoln explained.

"So they don't help much in a real fight?" Ronnie Anne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Martial Arts can help in a fight, you just need to know what techniques to use in a no holds barred fight where there are not any rules in the way" Lincoln said, almost like a teacher. He certainly sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Don't you take martial arts, Ron?" Sid asked her best friend.

"Nah, I don't need them. I'm the toughest girl in school" Ronnie Anne said, confidently.

"Might isn't always right, you also have to consider strategy and technique" Lincoln said, sagely.

"I can take on anyone in a fair fight" Ronnie Anne said.

"Fair fight?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, isn't street fighting all about fighting dirty?" Sid asked.

"Not all the time but some individuals are not against crossing lines in those fights. Ronnie Anne, are you saying that you would willingly throw yourself in a fight you know you could lose?" Lincoln asked, clearly worried about her answer. Ronnie Anne actually paused at that. Before she could react, Lincoln grabs her arm and trips her leg making her fall to the ground. Lincoln then pins her down with his arm against her neck, but without any pressure to avoid hurting her.

"Was that fair?" Lincoln asked, unaware of the position the two were in and what it came across as.

'NO!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed, blushing like mad.

"Did I win? He asked, tauntingly. Luna, having seen the whole scene, started laughing.

"Way to be forward, bro!" she said between laughs.

"If the day comes he realizes what power he has, he must use it with responsibility" Luan said before bursting into laughter with Luna. Lincoln got off of Ronnie Anne and helped her up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" he said, smiling.

"Is there anyone else in your family that knows martial arts?" Sid asked, curiously.

"Yep. Luna and Luan are both experts, though Luna specializes in Capoeira" Lincoln said.

"Capo-what?" the girls asked in unison.

"Capoeira. It's a martial art that infuses dance. My sister London said it originated from Brazil" Lincoln explained.

"Who taught her that?" Ronnie Anne asked, She was wondering how Luna could've learned such an exotic fighting style.

"London. She taught all of us, actually" Lincoln replied.

"What does Luan practice?" Sid asked, eagerly.

'Karate mixed with Monkey-style Kung Fu," Lincoln said.

"I have my own form of the monkey style" Sid said, then she started doing the impression of an actual monkey, complete with the sounds of one. The two laugh at Sid's antics.

"Hey, you said London taught all. Does that mean she's a master of all these martial arts, herself?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah she is. She is a Linguist so it was something that she learned along with the different languages" lincoln said.

"She travels?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, she does. It's part of her job" Lincoln said.

"She has a job? What is it, beating people up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She doesn't like me telling people about what she does. It's personal" Lincoln said, causing the Hispanic to narrow her eyes in suspicion, which Luan and decided to intervene.

"Hey, Linc, lily was looking for you earlier. Said something about a new dance she wanted to show you" she said, coming into the backyard.

"Really? Well, I better go see what she wants. See you around, beautiful" Lincoln said, heading inside. The girls blushed at the beautiful comment.

"How does he not get embarrassed by that?" Sid asked.

"We ask ourselves that, everyday. Now onto business" Luan said, tenting her fingers like a mob boss.

"Business?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What, do you think we haven't noticed your attempts to sneak in, earlier?" Luan asked, sarcastically.

"Busted" Sid said, gulping.

"Well, the security system you have is pretty suspect" Ronnie Anne said.

"We have A LOT of enemies, my friend. But, you essentially stalked us and even sued a drone to spy on us. You're lucky London wasn't home or you'd be shaking hands with death" Luan said, not really seeing London being so lenient that two girls spied on them. That woman is as paranoid as they come, sometimes.

"Suddenly I'm in the mood to be somewhere else right now" Sid said in total dread.

"Look, sorry if we offended but it felt like there is more to what you guys say about yourselves. It started after Bobby was sent to the hospital plus it always seems you all try to avoid answering questions as if you're trying to act normal. You have a shuriken launcher, for crying out loud!" Ronnie Anne went on a mini-rant while Luan stood there and took in every word. Yeah, she really can't fault the kid for being a bit suspicious about them after that explanation.

"That was London's idea and be grateful. Lisa wanted to install an alligator pit. Don't worry, we talked her out of it. We're weird, not heartless" Luan said.

"You on April Fools Day says otherwise" Luna said, joining the group.

"Not even going to ask" Ronnie Anne said, not wanting to know.

"Smart move, little dude. Now, look. We're not normal, we won't deny that. But, trust me when I say this: we know things no one should and it's better off we take that knowledge to our graves" Luna said, seriously.

"Ominous" Sid commented.

"I know it is, but it's really the best I can explain. Now, why don't you get going before London gets home. Also…" Luna pulled out Sid's drone, not fully repaired and in mint condition. Sid gasped in joy.

"My Drone! How did you fix it? It burst into flames!" she said, grabbing the drone and holding it tight.

"Lisa is a miracle worker when it comes to tech. Plus, we felt bad about busting it" Luna said.

"I didn't," Luan said, smiling. Luna glared annoyedly at Luan, but stopped when Sid hugged Luna.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could just kiss you right now." Sid said, gratefully.

"Please don't. If London found out, you'll never be heard from, again. Now, you better go before she gets here and does just that" Luna said with her patented "cool big sis" smile.

"Okay, We'll leave for real this time but remember, no secret stays buried forever" Ronnie Anne said, making the sisters frown in worry. The Loud siblings had uncovered many dark secrets, as well. The two left, allowing the two sisters to converse in private.

"That was too close. Had they sent over that drone a minute earlier, we would have a lot of explaining to do" luna said, worriedly.

"I'll say. I was thankful I could use my acting skills to keep them from asking any more questions" Luan said, just as worried and serious.

"We'll need to step up our game in keeping our secrets. That means making sure those two can't sneak back here"

"Fortunately, I got that covered" Luan pulls out a tracker, which shows two red blips leaving their location. Luna stared at her comedic sister in shock.

"When did you plant trackers on them?"

"I have my ways, dear sister of mine"

* * *

"Hey, does your butt feel itchy?" Sid suddenly asked as the duo left the Loud House.

"TMI, Sid… Those Louds are definitely hiding something. I was able to pick up a word: Vibranium. You know what that is?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Heck if I know. Sounds like something you'd find in the Periodic Table but I've never heard or seen it in my life" Sid replied, racking her brain for anything that matches the word.

"Well, I'll find out, one another. OW! Why does my butt hurt?!"

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Lisa approaches London for making Lynn a new leg and London calls up an old... acquaintance for help.**_

* * *

**Well, I just beat out the last chapter for longest chapter. Yes, Lynn has a missing leg for those who didn't catch on, by now. She got it in accident involving a certain... incident I'm sure any Loud House fan can figure out from the clues in this chapter. And yes, Mabel is a mermaid. Well, technically not as she needs that amulet. Pretty neat, huh?**

**I won't say who this acquaintance is, but it's not Catwoman. It's someone who's a bit more... out there. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

**Also, I'm still taking suggestion for possible additions to the Newverse. But, not Owl House or Amphibia, as I'm already incorporating them into it along with Marvel and D.C., to different extents. There are others, but I'll leave them unnamed for now.**

**Also, to 1 who helped me script this chapter. i won't be able to incorporate your idea involving a certain ape, this season. Not with the way it's been set up.**


	15. Meeting the Merc

"You want me to get what now?" London asked, incredulously. She just came back from a mission in Spain and was looking forward to a nice, relaxing, month or two with her family. Then Lisa came into her room with a curious request.

"We wish to procure more Vibranium" Lisa repeated.

"I'm sure you're aware that it is very hard to come by, right?" London asked.

"Yes, but you're our best option"

"Why do you even need Vibranium anyway?" London didn't know why Lisa would need such a powerful metal for anything.

"Lynn is having problems with her prosthetic leg and reinforcing it with said metal would help in the long run since she unconsciously exercises at intense levels" Lisa explained.

"Again? It hasn't even been a month since the last glitch up" London sighed in exasperation.

"Precisely. Lynn is someone who has a hard time staying still and will inevitably keep having the same problem with her leg until we reinforce it and Vibranium is perfect for solving this problem" Lisa said.

"We warned that girl time after time that her leg can't handle that much stress, even if we made sure to get the strongest and latest model. I swear, she's doing it on purpose with how often we've had to repair it. I'm surprised it's still in one piece" London said, rubbing her forehead. Getting a hold of the prosthetic was hard enough, even with Coach Jorge's help in that regard.

"Precisely why need to have it replaced as soon as possible. If people learned of it, she would be beyond devastated" Lisa said with a saddened sigh.

"She's still not over it, huh? Guess she's pushing herself so hard as punishment or she's been hanging around me for too long" London mused.

"Perhaps a bit of both," Lisa added.

"We'll be needing a fair amount of Vibranium to make a prosthetic leg, and that won't be easy. Just a gram of the stuff is worth 10 grand" London was honestly amazed by how Tatwur was able to get a hold of so much Vibranium that they could fashion an advanced suit out of it.

"The wonders of technology never ceases to amaze me... With how expensive it gets" Lisa said, both annoyed and amazed by the metal having such a high price.

"You're telling me. And Lynn's leg is at least four pounds. I don't even know how Tatawur managed to get a hold of enough to make my suit. Although…" London trailed off, lost in thought. Lisa noticed this.

"What is it?"

"I heard they got it from Wakanda," London said. She didn't know much about the country, due to how isolationist they are.

"If my memory is correct, Wakanda is a nation in Africa that is closed off to the rest of the world" Lisa said, having similar thoughts and knowledge.

"Yes, and a third world country. So, the idea they had such a powerful metal hidden is kind of impressive, but futile against Tatawur's vast network. They obviously sniffed it out and my suit likely used the country's entire supply" London said.

"I would not be so hasty to dismiss the idea that it was all used for your suit. If there is a possible source, we should try to look more into it" Lisa said optimistically.

"Hate to say it, but I can't realistically gather enough Vibranium even if I dedicated myself to finding it. It's just too rare and expensive" London hated having to dash her sister's hopes like that, but it had to be said.

"It's such a shame. That metal could've changed the world" Lisa said, sighing slightly.

"There is another metal that is rare as well but not too rare where it is impossible to find. It's called Adamantium" London offered, though she had a form of reluctant look on her face.

"Do you know anyone who can get enough for us?" Lisa asked. London looked even more reluctant, as if she's seriously debating about something.

"... Yes. He's named Wade Wilson" she said, finally, sounding done with life.

"You said reluctant," Lisa observed.

"This man is someone you will, forever, regret knowing" London said, ominously. She had this haunted, far away look that made Lisa a bit worried. London is not easily rattled by anything, so the fact this Wade was causing this sort of reaction is something that warrants caution. But, she was probably just overreacting.

"I'm sure he ain't that bad"

"You don' t recognize the name do you?"

"No, I don't"

"This man is known as the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool" Lisa's blood ran cold at that name. She knew who Deadpool was and she really wished she didn't. Deadpool was one of the most insane men on the planet and one of the rare few Metahumans with a healing factor, which he uses quite recklessly. She really didn't want to know how London knows him, as it's likely unbelievable.

"And he somehow has access to Adamantium?" She asked, hoping it wasn't the case.

"Sadly yes" London sighed sadly and, again, done with life. She really didn't want to deal with that nutcase. Then, her com-piece started ringing. Someone was calling her, but who?

"Hello?"

"Hi London! For some reason I had a feeling you said my name. So you finally came to your senses and want the Deadpool experience. It only makes sense that someone as hot as you to not just be a hot lesbian. Let's give the readers something to remember with Lonpool no no no wait, Deaddon. See I already figured out our shipping name. We can include one of your other sisters too. I'm leaning towards Leni, she is way hot for a 16 year old" Every fiber of London's being boiled with rage with each word she heard come out of the mouth of the bane of her existence. It only got worse when her name dropped her beloved little sister and wanted to get with her. That really set her off.

"WADE! This is not the time for your nonsense! And no, you can't lay a hand on my Little Star!" she shouted angrily. She won't let someone so deprived near her precious little sister, ever.

"Is a foot or tongue out of the question?" Deadpool asked.

"You can't lay ANY body part on her! This is why no one likes you, you know" London sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You did call at a good time, though," she added.

"Oh no foolin'? Not surprised since I'm used to giving a good time to others, especially the ladies. Up top readers!" Deadpool said, excitedly.

"That's not what I meant you Deathstroke rip-off! You're impossible to deal with and I don't know why I put up with you"

"Our drinking contest back in Iraq didn't give me that impression"

"How was I supposed to know your healing factor made it impossible for you to get drunk?"

"I thought you said you don't drink," Lisa said. London never approved of any form of alcoholic drink, period. She didn't know. Just that she didn't like them.

"It was only one time and Wade was calling me-for safer words-a scaredy cat" London said, annoyed. Lisa nodded in understanding. London did have a stubborn sense of pride, so being called a coward was a sure fire way to get under her skin.

"No I didn't, I called you a-"

"Not in front of my little sister or any of my siblings!"

"Eh, the author doesn't swear, anyway…"

"Anyway, I need to call in that favor you promised me. And no, it's not so I can sleep with you" London said.

"You mean to get you some of that Adamantium stuff to help that Sports obsessed sister of yours that looks like a boy?" London blinked in surprise at the accurate response, not expecting this nutcase to know the whole situation already.

"How do you know that?"

"It's in the script for the chapter" Deadpool replied.

"Script for the-nevermind, I don't want to know. Can you get the Adamantium or not?" London asked, sternly.

"Sure why not? Just have to unalive some people and I'll have it no problem" Deadpool said and London could hear him sharpening something. Likely his katanas.

"Is murder your answer to everything?" she asked, exasperated. Sure, she was a trained assassin, but she avoided killing whenever possible, but she won't hesitate to end someone's life if given a good reason.

"Fiiine, but you're taking all the fun out of this. I should go anyway before you yell at me for what I just did"

"You're impossible... Also, tell anyone about this and I will lock you in a pool of acid and not let out until after I'm dead" London threatened.

"Love you, too, London Bridge! Bye!" he ended the call there, once again aggravating London to no end. If it wasn't for that healing factor, she would've killed him, by now.

"I can see why you're so reluctant to talk to him. I could feel my braincells committing suicide just from hearing him talk" Lisa said, not at all amused.

"Try working with him. But, he's trustworthy enough that I can confidently say he will get it done. I'd say, he'll get the Adamantium in a month, tops" London said.

"That is very fortunate to hear. But I must ask, what on Earth did he mean when he said you would yell at him for what he just did?" Lisa asked, both scared and curious about what the merc meant.

"Wade's favorite pastime has always been getting under someone's skin but I can handle anything he dishes out" London said with complete confidence.

"London, I just got a text from an unknown number and it said something about convincing you to have a three way. What's a three way?" Leni asked, entering the room. London growled as her mind came up with a million ways to end Deadpool.

"It's nothing, Little Star. Now, if you;ll excuse me, I gotta go sharpen my axe" London said, angrily. Meeting that numbskull was the single most miserable day in her life. Leni, suddenly, hugged London, much to her surprise.

"Uh, Leni? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, silly! You looked like you needed one" Leni said, sweetly, hugging even tighter. London smiled, her anger vanishing the moment her sweetheart sister did so. No matter how bad a day got, Leni could always make it brighter.

"Thanks, Leni. I did need this" London sighed, contently.

"Anytime, London! Now, why were you so upset?" Leni asked.

"It's nothing you needed to worry about, Little Star. Also, we have some good news: We're having Lynn's prosthetic replaced" London said. Leni gasped excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes, our eldest sister knew someone who could procure a much more durable material for Lynn's leg. With it, she'll have no more need to hold herself back" Lisa said.

"That's wonderful to hear! I have to know who this someone is so I can thank him" As soon as these words left Leni's mouth, London gripped her little sister's shoulders.

"Leni, for the sake of my sanity, you must NEVER meet this person!" she said, frantically. She knew Deadpool already had a fancy for Leni and she wasn't going to let her innocent little anywhere near that deranged pain in the neck if it's the last she does.

"London, you're scaring me," Leni said, uneasily. London sighed, calming down.

"Just trust me on this, Leni" she said.

"Okay…" Leni said, slowly. She leaves the room, wondering what's up with her sister. London sighs.

"I'm already regretting asking him for help," she said, rubbing her temples.

* * *

A month passed with no response from Deadpool, which Lond was both glad for and worried. She knew he'd come to her house to drop off the Adamantium and she didn't want her family to ever meet the Merc with a Mouth. Her family is crazy enough as it is. She made sure that Lynn didn't know about this to surprise her. Thankfully, Lisa was able to repair her current prosthetic and gave her a stern warning not to overdo it, this time. It's amazing she's actually listening this time. She may be aloof, but she loves her family and can't wait to surprise Lynn.

"Okay, today's the day Deadpool arrives with the Adamantium. I'm so not looking forward to this" London groaned.

"Agreed. So, let's make this quick and curt as possible. I already feel my brain cells shuffling off the mortal coil as it is" Lisa said. There was a knock at the door. London braced herself and opened the door. Oddly enough, there was no one there.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"Hey, London, there's a guy in red spandex upstairs having a tea party with Mabel and Lola" Lana said. London didn't respond, but she did rush upstairs and burst into Lola and Lana's room.

"Mabel?! Lola?! Are you alright?!" London wanted to wash her eyeballs, now. Deadpool was indeed having a tea party with Lola and Mabel and he was wearing a tiara and tutu, which was horrifying to her.

"Hi, London! Have you met our new friend?" Lola asked.

"I'm the special guest of honor!" Deadpool said excitedly.

"You weren't supposed to come in. All you had to do was drop off the package and leave" London said through gritted teeth. What did she do to deserve having this idiot in her life?

"Princess Lola, Miss Mabel, it appears my company is unwelcome. People are so rude these days, wouldn't you agree?" Deadpool asked standing up and trying to act like some formal gentleman.

"That's London for you. Though, she seems ruder than usual, today" Mabel mused.

"Why do you get such a kick out of riling me up?" London asked, angrily. Deadpool walks up to London.

"Because your skin turns the cutest fiery red that matches my costume. Boop" he said, booping London's nose. London growled in absolute annoyance. Oh, how much she wanted to yank this pain-in-the-neck's head off, but she knew that wouldn't shut him up.

"Anyway I came by and thought your family could get a good first dose of Deadpool" Deadpool said, happily, but Londonf let dread and horror.

"Please don't"

"Too late!" Deadpool leapfrogs over London and runs out of the room, leaving London fuming.

"You okay, London?" Lola asked, noticing her sister's rage.

"Yes, but I want to rip that guy in half... no wait, nevermind. That could lead to there being two Deadpools" London said, horrified. She can barely ONE Deadpool. She didn't want to have to deal with two of them.

"I'M A GIL!

"Then why do you smell like a locker room?!"

"Because I'm a jock! We're supposed to smell like this!"

"Buy deodorant!"

"Sounds like he met Lynn," Lisa said.

"We better intervene" London sighed as she went back downstairs where she heard the voices.

"Alright, calm down you ... two?" London trailed off as she spotted a weird sight. Both Lynn and Deadpool were decked out in sports gear made to look like armor. London was now beyond confused.

"What am I looking at?"

"Gladiatorial Sports Combat!" Deadpool shouted.

"You're going to pay for what you said!" Lynn said.

"Bring it on, stumpy!" Deadpool dared.

"STUMPY?!" Lynn shouted and tackled Deadpool.

'I'm only 19 and I already feel too old for this" London sighed. A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Deadpool was in the corner with a dunce cap on his head.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I REALLY didn't want you to have to deal with this headache" London groaned out, not really liking how things are going today.

"Speaking of which, who is he?" Lincoln asked.

"And why is he here?" Lori asked. London and Lisa glanced at each other, seemingly having a psychic conversation but London nodded in consent. No reason to hide it, now.

"Family units, meet Wade Wilson A.K.A The Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool" Lisa said, gesturing to Dedapool, who waved. He stopped when London glared at him.

"Merc?" Mabel asked, confused.

"It's short for mercenary," Dipper revealed. They all stared at Deadpool in shock and worry.

"This guy's a hired killer?" Lynn said, fearful. She nearly got into a fight with a killer.

"Sure am!" Deadpool said a little happily for the siblings' liking.

"Why is he so quick to admit it?" Lori asked.

"Wade's never really cared about what others think which causes him to never think before shooting his mouth off" London said.

"It comes with the territory of being one of the most insane individuals on the planet" Lisa said.

"Well, why is he in our house?" Lily asked. London sighed.

"I hoped to keep this as a surprise, but if I don't say it, he will," she said, gesturing to Deadpool.

"Yeah, tell them that I got Adamantium for Stumpy's fake leg," Deadpool said.

"Ada-what?" the siblings asked, never having heard of it.

"Adamantium. It's a rare metal to come by. Not as rare as the stuff my suits made of but still very strong and durable. We are going to use it to reinforce Lynn's leg so she can do her extreme exercises without any problems" London explained, surprising Lynn.

"Wait, really?" she asked, feeling touched.

"Indeed, we know how difficult it is to adjust to your prosthetic and I approached London to procure the means to make it easier for you," Lisa said, smiling.

"Speaking of which, I do hope you actually brought it or I'll be doing the world a huge favor in the next few seconds" London said, sending a glare that promised pain at Deadpool.

"No need to be like that London Bridge. I left it in Stumpy's room before we threw it down" Deadpool said.

"How did you sneak into mine and Lynn's room without me noticing? I was in there" Lucy said.

"I've mastered the art of sneaking into a girls room" Dedapool's response sent shivers down the girls' spines and caused London's glare to intensify.

"That sentence is so wrong on literally so many levels," Lori said, worriedly.

"WHy thank you!" Deadpool said, sounding flattered for some reason.

"How do you know Lynn has a fake leg? She doesn't even let us see it, most of the time" Lola said, confused.

"It's mentioned in the script of today's chapter" Deadpool said, making the siblings groan. Great, he' s has that issue, too. Lincoln, however, looked excited.

"You break the fourth wall, too?! I thought I was the only one!" he said, happily. Everyone stared at him, confused about what he was talking about.

"Lisa, give Lincoln a psychological evaluation later. I don't want him to end up like Wade" London whispered to Lisa. Lisa nodded in agreement. London turned back to Deadpool.

"Okay, since you brought what I asked, leave and never come back" she said.

"Right, leave and come back tomorrow"

"No! Don't come back EVER!"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Pool. I think you're kind of funny" Leni said cheerfully.

"Why, thank, Leni. It's nice to feel appreciated. Feel free to call me up, anytime" Deadpool said, knowing that it will rile up London. And rile her up, it did.

"I HATE you" she growled out.

"And your sexy" That was London's limit. So, she threw Deadpool out of the house, literally. For extra measure, she locked every door and window so he can't get back in.

"Okay, I'll catch you later! Oh, Dipper, Lincoln! make sure to get along with Wolverine when you see him in Canada!" he shouted and finally decided to leave.

"Who's Wolverine?" Lincoln asked.

"I have no idea," Dipper replied. London knew who he was talking about, but decided not to say anything. She's had enough crazy for the whole month.

"Just ignore him. Lisa, Lana, you two better get to work on Lynn's new leg. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my brain of today" she said, heading upstairs.

"Well, that certainly ended on a weird note today" Lincoln commented.

"Weirder than our kind of weird" Lucy added.

"You guys got a rare supermetal for a new leg? Why?" Lynn asked.

"It's so you can do what do best. Extreme exercise, you could even go back to sports but you'll have to inform any coaches of your condition" Lisa explained. That floored Lynn and made her both excited and shocked.

"Wait, you did so I can be myself without worrying about breaking it?" she asked, incredulously.

"It's what families do" Lisa said. Lynn scooped up her youngest sister in a big hug.

"Oh, you're the best!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Does that mean I can't be your personal mechanic, anymore?" Lana asked, sadly. Lynn put Lisa down and looked at the grease monkey.

"I'm sure you can still look over it every once in a while to make sure it's up to date" she said confidently. Lana beamed at this.

"Now, it should take about 3 days to a week for me to complete the new prosthetic. That means you will have to remain home for the duration of that time" Lisa said.

"If it means I get an indestructible metal leg, the wait will be worth it. And that also means no more weekly tune-ups" Lynn said happily. As soon as she said that, her leg glitched and kicked her in the face, again.

"Really bad timing, leg" Everyone laughed at that and all headed back to their rooms. Lisa grabbed the Adamantium from Lucy's room and set out to work on the new prosthetic with Lana's help. They all relaxed with the confidence that, though they are weird, they aren't crazy.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**When Ronnie Anne witnesses London's incredible strength, she follows her on one of her missions and Carol, unfortunately, is forced along for the ride.**_

* * *

**That's right everyone, the Merc with a Mouth is here! And he ain't leaving! I've been trying to bring him in for a long time, now.**

_**He ain't joking. I had been on his mind since this story's conception! And I'm happy to say I'm glad to be here! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go raid Rex's fridge. Then have a talk with a couple of annoying cohosts...**_

**You do that. Alright, I think I have all I need to continue the Newverse, so you can stop suggesting if you want, but you don't have to. I did receive two suggestions for Code Lyoko. I actually did try to do Code Lyoko stories several years ago, but they never really went anywhere in the long run, though.**

**I appreciate any and all feedback, thoughts, or reviews you leave! And be sure to look for any updates for the Newverse!**


	16. Three Girls Down Under Pt:1

"Okay, almost finished hooking up your new leg. We had taken the liberty of also updating the wiring and software, along with replacing the metal with the Adamantium" Lisa said, as she finished hooking up and adjusting Lynn's new leg. It did indeed take a week to fully construct the new prosthetic, but it was worth it. It was sleeker and more advanced than her previous one, as well.

"Today is the day that Lynnsanity returns after her long hiatus from sports. I hope you're ready for me Royal Woods!" Lynn exclaimed, excitedly. She was very eager to get back to doing sports after so long about having to watch herself.

"They probably aren't. But, remember. Try not to kick with your leg. The last thing we want is for you to accidentally break someone else's leg" Lincoln advised.

"It would be in your best interest to avoid sports like soccer, if you can," Lisa stated.

"Hey, I can just use my real leg,"Lynn said confidently.

"And there. All done" Lana said, finishing up the new leg. Lynn eyes her new limb with a look of minor nervousness. She decides to test it out by walking on it to get a feel of the weight. She was surprised she didn't feel any weight to it, as if it was her real leg instead of a prosthetic.

"It's so light… And there's no noise" she said, happily, as she bent the leg.

"Good to know you're getting back out there, sis" Lincoln said, smiling.

"Back out there? I'm better than ever!" Lynn exclaimed, scooping Lincoln in a hug that was a little too tight.

"Still got that fierce strength, I see" he chuckled. Lynn always did hug too tightly.

"You know it... And thanks for sticking by me through this. When I first got my leg amputated, you practically became my personal butler and therapist. I don't think I would've recovered as well as I did so quickly if you weren't there to by my rock. Losing my leg was like my life lost all meaning, even after I got my prosthetic. You helped me out of my funk, Linc, even after all the horrible things I did to" Lynn said, completely sincere. That accident did bring the two siblings closer together and Lynn was forever grateful for Lincoln's forgiveness. She made a vow to never bully Lincoln again after that day.

"Lynn is correct. That Bad Luck Incident wasn't her only slight towards you and you have ever right to condemn her" Lisa commented.

"I could have held a grudge but I knew that wouldn't help us in the long run for both us and the family. Besides from what we heard from our extended family I made the right choice in the end. When it comes down to it, I have no regrets forgiving you Lynn, because I still got to keep my sister in the end" Lincoln said, smiling widely as they broke their hug.

"You're the best brother anyone could ask for, you know that? I know I never showed it, with how I threatened you into hanging out with me instead of asking, treated like my personal punching bag, and likely became a candidate for your "worst sister" slip, but I do love you" Lynn said, earnestly, starting to tear up.

"I love you, too, Lynn. And you, as well, Lisa. Don't want to leave out" Lincoln said, turning to the four-year-old.

"Seriously, bro. When I first saw my stump, I felt the only thing left to do end my own life. Both out of guilt for what I've put through and horror that I could no longer do sports. If it wasn't for you being the amazing guy that you are, I'd be taking a dirt nap, right now" Lynn said, glancing down at the prosthetic with a saddened look. She was so depressed that day.

"Dipper really gave you a good punch to the face when you thought about that without thinking how the family would be affected," Lincoln said. Dipper normally wasn't one to get physical, but he made an exception that day when Lynn's plan was first uncovered. London expressed her pride at that punch while everyone else was amused by it, but grateful it snapped Lynn out of her funk.

"I'll say, I was kind of impressed he had such a solid left hook. But, I really need to have some sense knocked into me and now, I'm in a better state of mind. But, it doesn't change the fact my dream of being an Olympic athlete is over" Lynn sighed, sadly.

"Not necessarily. You forget that there are the special Olympics which caters to Olympians with disabilities and who is to say you cannot compete in the regular Olympics" Lisa said, smiling.

"How would a girl with one leg compete in the Olympics?" Lynn asked, confused.

"By working hard enough to have her missing leg overlooked" Lisa stated simply.

"Good thing Lynn has the determination to do just that. I mean, she once taught herself algebra because we challenged her" Lincoln said. Lynn blushed in embarrassment.

"Aww, you guys are going to make me blush" she said, bashfully.

"It's true, Lynn. You may go overboard, sometimes, but you're the most determined person I know" Lincoln said, resolutely.

"And this new prosthetic will be able to keep up with that determination," Lisa said.

"Sweet! It'll be awhile before I feel confident enough to show this off in public, though" Lynn said, sighing. She never liked showing the prosthetic in public. They always asked how she got it, unintentionally bringing up rather bad memories for her. So she always opts to keep it hidden from view.

"Don't worry, not today but someday" Lincoln said encouragingly. Lynn smiled and an idea came to her.

"You think I can paint this?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. Will you require Liberty's assistance?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe. Not sure what I want yet" Lynn stated.

"Why not the colors of your comic alter ego Liberty and I created, the Strong Suit?" Lincoln offered.

"Red and white? That sounds sweet. You always know what to say to cheer us up, bro" Lynn said, happily.

"Thanks, I also thought about including the playing card symbols from the headband. When you're a famous athlete a lot of people will think you are a hero and the card symbols could represent not just a character you were the inspiration for but it could also show you gambling against fate and cleaning house" Lincoln's speech caused everyone who heard it to start tearing up, absolutely moved by his words. They knew Lincoln had a talent for crafting stories, but that was just truly beautiful. Lynn gave her brother another hug.

"What did I do to get such an awesome brother like you?" she asked, happily.

"Brothers. Dipper helped you out in the long run along with Mabel"

"Triplet Honor, Linc. You wouldn't understand"

"Likewise with Twin Honor, on your part"

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. It's time to test my new leg! Then get a paint job!" Lynn exclaimed, breaking the hug.

"I can high five to that?" Lincoln said, high fiving Lynn.

"I suggest you take it easy at first. The hardware of your leg is more sensitive to your brain's commands than your previous model. So, it may have some issues" Lisa advised.

"Sounds about right. Lynn can sometimes act before she thinks" Lincoln said.

"Are you dissing me, bro?" Lynn asked. Suddenly, her leg kicked her in the face, knocking her over.

"I see that's still a problem" she groaned. Lincoln burst out laughing at the sight. Lynn glared at him.

"Stop laughing"

"I'm sorry, Lynn, but even if you are one of my sisters, I can't help but think that you're so adorable, sometimes" Lincoln said, smiling like a total dork. Lynn blushed at the comment, wondering how Lincoln can do that so easily.

"Thank goodness Lincoln is our sibling and not just a boy we know" Lisa said.

'What do you mean, Lisa?" Lincoln asked, confused

"Your various ways of charming the opposite gender is so powerful it gets ridiculous to the degree it goes. If you weren't our sibling some of us would have fallen victim to your charm at some point if we associated with you at any point" Lisa explained.

"What are you talking about? Girls just think I'm good company is all" Lincoln said, still confused. Both sisters face palmed at his sheer obliviousness.

"We have to get him a girlfriend," Lynn said, getting up.

"Agreed. Fortunately, that Ronnie Anne girl seems like a perfect candidate" Lisa said.

"Yeah, but I am still a bit on the fence about it. That girl has a hard time trusting others and I thought Dipper had trust issues" Lynn said, skeptic about the Latina girl. The fact they tried to spy on them didn't help them win any favors with the sisters.

"Indeed, but I'm certain you noted the connection between them, by now" Lisa said.

"He does give her more attention than he usually does to any other girl. The only one besides her would also be Stella but by a slightly smaller margin" Lynn said, thinking it over.

"You do realize I'm still here, right?" Lincoln asked, a bit annoyed they thought he couldn't hear them.

"Yes, but you usually tend to tune out anything that involves your romantic life" Lisa said. Lincoln was confused again.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do" Everyone in the house said at the exact same time. This startled him a bit.

"Well, why did you say anything?" he asked.

"What part of tuning it out didn't you hear?" Lisa asked back.

"I think I would notice if a girl would be interested in me," Lincoln said.

"Bro, you had a fan club back in Piedmont," Lynn said.

"I did? How come I never noticed?" Lincoln asked.

"Let's just stop while we're at it. This conversation is going to go on an infinite loop at this rate" Lisa said. She'll never understand how such a chick magnet is so oblivious to it. Personally, she blamed his Pines DNA for it.

"Hey, I haven't seen London or Lori anywhere, now that I think about it," Lincoln said.

"Oh, they're at the zoo," Lynn said.

* * *

Royal Woods zoo wasn't all that busy, but there were some people there. Namely, Lori, London, and Carol. Carol was nervous around being the intimidating woman, but Lori was able to talk her into coming and promised London won't harm her, at all. This did little to ease Carol's nerves considering how frightening London is. How Lori convinced her sister to come was a mystery to her, as well.

"Wow, I have to say, this zoo is much nicer than the one back in Piedmont" lori commented.

"Our zoo gets a lot of funding from the city, so it can afford nicer things," Carol said.

"I don't really see how looking at animals in too-small enclosures is exciting" London said, bored out of her mind.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch, London. You might literally find an animal you like here" Lori said, happily.

"I doubt it," London replied with an eye roll.

"Why did you bring her along? It's clear she doesn't want to be here" carol whispered to Lori, making sure the woman didn't hear them.

"She may be rough around the edges, but I want her to find something she likes here. London was very sheltered growing up, so she didn't get to see a lot of things. Literally" Lori explained. Carol raised an eyebrow at that. Why was London sheltered? She seems perfectly capable of handling herself and their parents didn't appear to be the type to shelter their kids for any reason. She buried the thoughts as they went around the zoo looking at each animal, though London was more bored than anything. The predatory animals did catch her attention more, but was still disinterested overall. That is, until…

"SO CUTE!" London exclaimed in an unexpected display of joy and emotion. What caught her attention was, shockingly, the lion enclosure. What shocked Carol even more was the fact her face was pressed against the glass with sparkles in her eyes. Lori smiled a bit, glad they actually found something London genuinely liked. Plus, a lion is pretty similar to London: strong, fiere, and proud. London, having noticed the two girls staring at her, stopped her fangirling and tried to regain her calm demeanor, but the fact one of the lions approached the glass curiously made it a bit hard. Oh, how she wanted to pet it.

"Neither of you saw that," she said, sternly.

"Right~" Lori said with a teasing smirk. Carol couldn't help but giggle, earning an embarrassed glare from London.

"I'm serious. Don't tell anyone!" she hissed out.

"Don't be so embarrassed, London. It's nice you found something that you liked. Plus, lions are pretty fierce. Like you" Lori said, pulling London into a one armed hug. London grunted but Carol could actually make out a faint smile on her face. It was actually kind of adorable, but she didn't say that out loud for fear of having her spine ripped out. They finally did leave the lions, which did make London appear sad, but she quickly buried it.

"Well, I'd say we've seen everything. Anyone up for heading to the gift shop?"

"I'm game," Carol said.

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind. I want to sit down for a bit" London said, sitting down on a bench. Lori was okay with that and the two teens headed to the gift shop across where they were standing. The shop was stocked with all sorts of stuff, which they eagerly browsed. One thing got Lori's attention in the book section.

"Good Witch Azura. Ooh, and a new issue, too. Lola's going to love this" she said to herself, which Carol overheard. She knew about the Good Witch Azura book series. It was a fantasy adventure series around Azura, a noble Witch who fought evil. It has been growing in popularity since it's publication two years ago. However, no one knows who the author is. Their name wasn't on the books. They didn't attend conventions or book signings. They are a total mystery and many have been trying to uncover that mystery for a long time, now. No luck, though. They continue to remain anonymous.

"I didn't know your little sister was a fan" Carol mused.

"Oh, yeah. She loves the series to death. She's going to flip when she sees this" Lori said, smiling. Not far away, Ronnie Anne and Sid were just hanging out, since Sid's mom works at the zoo.

"Glad you could hang out, today, Ron. It's been a while since we came to the zoo" Sid said happily.

"Yeah. After that failed spy mission, I think some time off is in order" Ronnie Anne said. Sid's mom, Becca Chang, with some drinks.

"Here's some drinks for you two" she said, handing the drinks to them.

"Thanks, mom. It's hot today" Sid said, eagerly taking a sip.

"Yeah, thanks" Ronnie Anne, drinking at a more calm pace.

"So, what brought you to the zoo, today?" Becca asked.

"Just wanted some fresh air and to relax. We had an… interesting experience a few days ago" Ronnie Anne said. The Louds "security system" was a nasty experience. Sid actually developed a mild case of Aichmophobia from those shuriken she was forced to dodge. Why they had shuriken still baffled her.

"Well, you picked a nice day to get out of the house, girls," Becca said, smiling. She ruffles Sid's hair, glad to be able to spend some time with her oldest daughter. Her job made it hard to be home for very long, at times. When Sid did express an interest in learning about animals, it excited her to share something with Sid. Sid did have this weird interest in spiders, though. Becca didn't mind it, at all. The joyful atmosphere faded when they all heard a rumbling and the ground started shaking.

"Uh, is there construction going on nearby?" Sid asked, nervously.

"No, there isn't," Becca said, pulling the two girls closer. Suddenly, an Asian Elephant came barreling through the zoo.

"An elephant?!" Ronnie Anne asked, shocked.

"It must've escaped its enclosure! Just stay out of its way!" Becca said, scared out of her mind. Ronnie Anne didn't need to be told twice, but she noticed someone was dumb enough to stand in the elephant's charge path. At closer look, it was actually London. She didn't appear scared, but looked determined. Was that woman out of her mind?! That elephant is going to run her over without issue! She wanted to scream out for her to get out of the way, not wanting even this crazy family to get hurt, but she didn't get the chance as the elephant collided into London.

However, instead of being flattened, London did something impossible. She grabbed the elephant around the base of its trunk and actually managed to STOP the elephant in its tracks after sliding a few feet. Everyone stared at her in shock, but Ronnie Anne noticed Lori and Carol, who had come out of the gift shop. Carol was understandably shocked, but Lori didn't look at all surprised. As if she knew this would happen. Her thoughts were stopped when London LIFTED and flipped the elephant. She slammed the massive animal on the ground and it actually visibly cracked the ground around the elephant.

"Alwahsh almuzeaj" London said, dusting her hands off. She leaves the downed animal, not seeming to care she had done something no normal Human should be able to. She rejoined Lori and the two left, seemingly acting as if nothing happened. This made Ronnie Anne suspicious.

* * *

"Hey, dude! A video of you suplexing an elephant just went viral" Luna said as the two oldest sisters returned home.

"Yeah, that elephant was unexpected but London took care of it," Lori said, smiling. She isn't surprised people recorded that. Not often you meet a woman strong enough to actually do that.

"That elephant was an idiot. It got what's coming to it" London said, casually.

"And look what I got," Lori said, showing the book to Lola. Lola squealed in delight at the book and hug-tackled her with extreme force. Lori grunted in surprise and slight pain from the 6-year-old's hug tackle, but smiled at her little sister's obvious excitement.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, tightening her hug around Lori's waste.

"You're welcome, Lola. Enjoy" she said, handing Lola the book. The pageant queen squealed in joy and rushed upstairs. The siblings all chuckled in amusement. No one noticed that Ronnie Anne had followed Lori and London and was eavesdropping from the window.

"So, apart from suplexing an elephant, did anything crazy happen?" Lynn asked. Ronnie Anne was confused why she said that so casually. As if they weren't surprised that London was so strong. She strained her ears to pick up the conversation.

"That really was the only crazy thing that happened. London did really well in the public space, actually. No spines broken or threats of breaking someone's spine" Lori said, happily.

"I'm not some asocial jerk, Lori. I can handle crowds when I want to" London said, somewhat defensively.

"Right~" they all said, mischievously. London just glared at them but sighed. Suddenly, her comm piece went off.

"Hello? Mr. Lylon?" she answered. Ronnie Anne wondered who mr. Lylon was.

"Hello, London. I hope you're adjusting well to your new home" he said, kindly.

"We are. The town is pretty generic, but a good place to stay. Good scenery. Plenty of open space. All in all, a good hideout for me and my family. So, what can I do for you, today?" London asked. Ronnie Anne felt her suspicion and worry grow. Why did she just call Royal Woods a "hideout"?

"Tatawur's on the move again. This time in Australia. They have some scientists down there working on something" Mr. Lylon said.

"Scientists, huh? Must be working on their serum down there, then. I'll head down there and put a stop to their research, immediately" London said, which Ronnie Anne heard and felt fear starting to stir in her. Why is she going to stop some scientists' research?

"Excellent. I'll have your jet ready" Mr. Lylon said, ending the call.

"Welp, I'm off to Australia to stop a bunch of scientists from completing their project. I'll be gone for a while" London said, making Ronnie Anne pale.

"Can you bring back an animal from there?!" Lana asked, excitedly.

"No, I won't. You have enough dangerous pets, as it is. It should be a simple job. Hopefully it doesn't turn out like Egypt" Ronnie Anne gasped silently, remembering hearing the news about how Egypt's president was assassinated. Wait, didn't London come from there around the same time that happened?

"Well, good luck on your mission, London" Lincoln said as London headed upstairs to get ready for her trip. Ronnie Anne stayed silent, horrified by what she just heard. All of the knowledge on the Louds and London and what she just heard, her mind only had one conclusion: London's an assassin and her family is a cover for her vile activities. She has to stop her!

* * *

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth: This woman suplexed an elephant! No, I'm not pulling your leg!" Carol shouted into her phone, talking to a friend of hers about what happened, today. So far, they were understandably skeptical about it. She could hardly believe it and she was there when it happened. She sighed as her friend kept denying it was real until she just hung up. She turned and saw London with a suitcase slung over her shoulder and walking down the street. From her direction, she's heading to the airport. She didn't find that odd, but what she did find odd was Ronnie Anne sneakily following behind her.

Carol felt both suspicious and worried, so she followed them to the airport. It was quite busy, today, so it made it easy to avoid being spotted by the stupidly strong woman. Keeping an eye on an 11-year-old black haired girl in a purple hoodie was easier than she thought. She followed them down a terminal and she gasped when she saw out the window. A private jet. London was boarding a private jet?! Just how wealthy is she?! And why is she boarding a private jet?! She'll worry about that later and focused on getting that annoying Hispanic brat. She came up to the security checkpoint just as London passed through. She eyed Ronnie Anne using her smaller size to sneak past the security guards. Carol knew she couldn't do the same being an average sized 17 year old. Thankfully, she did have an idea.

Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out a perfume bottle she never used and tossed it near the guards. As she expected, the guards turned to look at what caused the noise and Carol rushed past them while they were distracted. Carol felt very conflicted about breaking rules, but she could tolerate it here due to the reasoning. Hopefully London doesn't rip out her spine or Ronnie Anne's. She ran down the terminal and managed to get to the gate, which thankfully didn't have any staff there to stop her. The bridge was already pulling away, but Carol managed to get aboard in time.

Carol looked around, amazed. The interior of the jet was luxurious. It was like a high end apartment room. The area she was in was like a living room with beige carpet and white walls. On the left side was a long couch with a large flatscreen TV on the wall across from the couch with a coffee table in front of the couch. The right side had a closed door that may lead to the cockpit. Deciding not to take her chances, she heads down the left side to see if she can find Ronnie Anne. The Hispanic girl had actually found a hatch leading to a cargo hold to stay hidden.

"Now, I can see what nefarious scheme London has, if that's even her real name" she said eagerly. London will never find her down here. Now, she just has to record London in the act and show it to the police and boom, a devious villain is arrested.

"Ronnie Anne!" she yelped as she looked up and saw an angry Carol at the entrance of the hatch, glaring down at her.

"I can't believe you! You can't just go off following people into a jet like this! This is breaking several rules, at once!" Carol scolded, climbing down the ladder.

"Then what does that make you?" Ronnie Anne asked. She squealed when Carol grabbed her by the back of her hoodie.

"Don't you don't start with me, Santiago! Now, we're getting off this jet and I'm telling your mom about this!" she said, sternly. The sternness vanished when the hatch closed, trapping them in the hold.

"Dang it!"

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Trapped in Australia, Carol, Ronnie Anne, and London are forced to work together to stop Tatawur's latest plot.**_

* * *

**Gotta say, wasn't expecting to make this another two-parter, but I did.**

**Now major announcements here, but I'll answer any questions you have.**


	17. Three Girls Down Under Pt: 2

In a secret lab in Australia's Outback, a young woman with wavy burgundy colored hair, coal black eyes, and slightly tanned skin in a floor-length lab coat was hard at work. She was seated and looking over several monitors showing DNA strands. She was happy about this project that she didn't notice three suited men enter her lab.

"Dr. Thueban," the lead man said, startling her, but she quickly recovered and turned to her guests.

"Ah, you must be the representatives from my benefactor. Have you come to check on my work?" she asked, curiously.

"We are. What progress have you made since our superiors began funding your work?" he asked. Dr. Thueban turned back to the monitors.

"Slower than I expected. The formula you sent me is quite dangerous. A full dose would kill most people in a matter of hours after suffering extreme pains and health problems" she said, worriedly. She didn't know why they wanted her to work on such an unstable serum, but considering the benefits it can give, it must be worth it. Plus, they were quite generous in how much they were willing to pay and support her research.

"We are aware, Doctor. That is one reason we approached you. You're understanding and mastery of genetic modification is unrivalled by anyone in the world. Your work may just be what we need to make the serum safe for mass use" the man said.

"Okay, I can get behind that. Now, I have noticed that if the serum is given a catalyst, it makes it much more likely for the injectee to survive without complications. It's still too early to tell if it's the solution you're looking for, but it's showing promise" Dr. Chueban explained.

"Catalyst, you say?" the man asked.

"Yes. Using the DNA of another creature that is given the serum boosts its likeliness of working. In this instance, I used the DNA of an Inland Taipan as the catalyst. The tests I've run, so far, showed that the chimps were stronger than ever before while also gaining the physical characteristics and abilities of the Taipan. The biggest issue is a decreased level of intelligence, sadly. But, I'm confident that can be fixed in time" Dr. Chueban said, actually sounding excited. If they perfect this serum, it could revolutionize the world of genetics and even help researchers further understand the mysterious Metagene. Sure, she was curious about why they would need this sort of serum, but she ain't about to jeoperdize her new partnership to sate her curiosity.

"We hope to see results, soon, Doctor. Until then, we will supply you with whatever you require" the man said. Dr. Chueban smiled, brightly.

"Thank you, sir. I promise, I'll make sure you never regret this partnership"

* * *

London sighed in contentment as she relaxed on her couch and watched a documentary on katanas. She really needs to get her hands on one, someday, for her collection. At least she can get a few Australian weapons on this mission. She was also enjoying some nice hot chocolate, as well. Having a private jet of your own certainly has its perks. Lola and Lori certainly would love to have this jet, themselves, but London really doesn't like to lend it, since this jet's price is a 10 followed by 9 zeros.

That price means everything is beyond state of the art. Military grade armor plating. A special experiment power and fuel supply. Touchscreen tech on all of the devices and appliances. Holographic TVs. Shag carpeting and polished wood floor. Fluorescent light bulbs. Plexiglass windows. There isn't even a pilot. The jet uses an advanced AI to fly between locations programmed into its nav computer. Risky, yes, but the AI pilot is quite sophisticated and can make split-second decisions in case of emergency.

The interior was decked out in luxury furnishings. A fully stocked kitchen, bath with bath and shower, an office, and even a bedroom with king-sized bed. She could live on this jet if she wanted to, but she only uses it for traveling. One of the things she kept from her Tatawur days, as well. She had to pay a bit to paint over the Tatawur insignias on the jet, but it was worth it. She enjoys this jet and she isn't going to get rid of something so difficult to replace.

Her com-piece goes off.

"Hey, London! Just calling to see how your trip is going" it was Luna.

"Luna, I haven't even landed in Australia, yet" London said, rolling her eyes with a slight smile.

"Sorry, but we just couldn't wait. You always come back with awesome presents and cool things when you go abroad. Guess we want to know how it's going, so far" Luna said, sheepishly. London smiled.

"I'll tell you when I land, Luna. Don't worry, I ain't leaving until the job is done and I have souvenirs for all of you" London said.

"Okay, see you, sis!" with that, she hung up. London got back to her show and hot chocolate. Down in the cargo hold, Ronnie Anne and Carol were still trapped and currently, Carol was scolding the Hispanic.

"Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things you could've done, you had to go and do this! Now, we're stuck in the cargo hold of a private jet with a psycho woman that can suplex an elephant! You have any idea how much trouble we could be in, right now!" Carol shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the young girl, who was pouting.

"I have a good reason!" she protested. Carol stopped pacing and looked at her.

"And what is that?" she demanded.

"London's evil and I came here to stop her!" Carol stared at Ronnie Anne with disbelief. London? Evil? Sure, she was aloof and cold to everyone, but she's no villain. This girl is obviously just paranoid or delusional.

"That's just stupid! London may be aloof and cold, but she's not a super villain like in those comics you read" she said, sighing.

"She is! She's going to off some scientists in Australia!" Ronnie Anne protested.

"And how do you know that?" Carol asked, demandingly.

"I heard her on the phone!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Did you hear the entire conversation?" Carol asked, which made the Hispanic suddenly go quiet, which is all Carol needed to know the answer.

"I thought so. Now, we're probably going to have to talk to London when we land. I'm not looking forward to that conversation" Carol sighed in annoyance. Ronnie Anne just pouted in annoyance, a bit frustrated Carol didn't believe her.

* * *

The jet landed in Australia without any issue and London departed into Sydney to do some exploring before getting on with her mission. Thankfully for Carol and Ronnie Anne, the hatch unlocked, allowing them to exit the jet and head into the city. Carol made sure to keep the young girl close by so she doesn't try to wander off and get herself lost. She was looking for London and asking people if they've seen her.

"Sorry, mate, haven't seen her" a man replied after being asked by Carol before leaving. Carol groaned in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost in another country.

"She could be anywhere in the city! And we don't just use that jet of hers to fly back to the States?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because we'd be stealing, leaving her stuck here, and neither of us know how to fly a jet plane. We have no choice but to find her if we want to go home" Carol said, annoyed at the girl's attitude. Ronnie Anne grumbled, but didn't talk back. They spent another hour searching but couldn't find her and sat on a bench in defeat.

"No luck in finding her. This day can't get worse, at this point" Carol said.

"Agreed" Ronnie Anne said.

"You really are paranoid to have followed me here, of all places" the two girls gasped as they found London standing over them with an unimpressed look.

"Busted" Ronnie Anne said, fearfully.

"I know how this looks, but let me explain," Carol pleaded, immediately putting herself between Ronnie Anne and London. London noticed this, but maintained her aloof demeanor, but did let Carol explain things to her as she led the three of them to a nearby cafe.

"So, let me get this straight: this little brat thinks I'm an evil villain, followed and snuck onto my jet, you followed her to stop this from happening, and you both got locked into the cargo hold?" London recited, a little incredulously.

"That's the jist of it," Carol said with a shrug, while Ronnie Anne just glared at the 19-year-old.

"Kid, this is incredibly stupid and fool-hardy. Trust me, this is way out of your league" London commented, a little angry. Honestly, not even Lincoln is this reckless… no wait, he is. The kid's too brave for his own good, sometimes.

"Well, someone's got to stop you, villain!" the Hispanic declared. London rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Kid, I'm not a villain. You shouldn't make half-baked assumptions without all of the facts. I'm speaking from experience on this" London said, very sternly. This made Ronnie Anne's glare to soften, but not by much.

"You're taking this rather well. I figured you'd be furious by us being here" Carol commented.

"True and I am annoyed, but once you explained it to me, I understand it a bit more. But, you shouldn't be here, regardless of the reason behind it. But, my jet won't take off unless I'm on board and I can't leave Australia, yet. So, we'll be stuck with each other for a while" London explained, making Carol groan in frustration.

"Well isn't that just great. I'm going to try to at least call my parents so they can know where I am and that I'll be home in a few days. You do the same Ronnie Anne. Knowing Bobby, he's already panicking" Carol said, pulling out her phone. London didn't stop them, as that's pretty sensible to do at this point. Sure, their parents are going to be extremely upset, but that's a given in this situation.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about why she is here?" Ronnie Anne asked, incredulously.

"Yes, but it's not my place to pry and neither is it yours. Hekc, we shouldn't even be here, but you had to be a reckless little thrill jockey" Carol scolded, glaring sternly at the Hispanic. Ronnie Anne glared back.

"I'm not a thrill jockey! I just think it's not normal for a resident in a normal town to be a secret agent! Especially when she probably keeps it secret from her family!" she exclaimed, angrily.

"My family knows why I'm here, Mocosa" London said, calmly.

"What did you call me?!" Ronnie Anne demanded. Carol had now reached her limit and stood up quickly.

"ENOUGH! We're in this mess because of you and I'm done listening to your nonsense! You will stop talking about this and when we get back home, I'm going to march you straight to your house and have you tell your mom everything! Understand?!" she said, her voice having zero room for argument.

"But-"

"UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, ma'am" Ronnie Anne said in a squeaky voice, shrinking in her seat, totally terrified of Carol, now. London couldn't help but smile at Carol's sternness. She rarely has to raise her voice like that with her own family these days, but she's ready to do so at any time. The smile left when several Agents entered the cafe and approached the three. Under the table, London readied several shuriken as they approached them.

"Uh, can we help you, gentlemen?" Carol asked. The agents simply pulled out guns.

"Die, traitor!" one of them shouted. London launched her shuriken directly at the guns, disabling them. She lunged at them and slugged one in the face, sending him through the window, shattering it. Another Agent tried to attack her from behind, but London easily grabbed the fist without turning around and threw him and he slammed onto the counter and crashed behind it. She grabs another Agent's fist with her right hand and slams her left elbow into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She grabs his foot, lifts him off the ground, and slammed him into the ceiling, visibly cracking it, before letting him fall to the ground. The last Agent tried to attack her throwing punch after punch, but London easily blocked each blow with laughable ease. She grabs his next punch, yanks him forward and karate chops his spine as he flies past. This caused an audible crack to be heard in the air, as his spine was snapped in two. Carol and Ronnie Anne scrambled out of the way as the Agent crashed into the table. He groaned, but was knocked when Ronnie Anne slammed a slab of the ceiling onto his head.

"Idiots" London said.

"WHo were those guys?" Carol asked, confused about why these men attacked London like that.

"Agents from Tatawur, an organization that believes they are the ones to ascend above Humanity. These were low level grunts, but there's bound to be more" London said. They're in too deep, now that they've been seen with her. Carol looked at her in confusion.

"And you know this… how?" she asked. Ronnie Anne, however, began thinking deeper based on what she had learned, so far, and her mind connected the dots.

"You were one of them, weren't you?" she asked in a slightly solemn voice. London sighed and glanced at her.

"Yes, I was. Since I was a little girl… I didn't have a choice in the matter, though" she said, sadly.

"And you came here to stop them" Ronnie Anne now felt bad for assuming London was a villain.

"Smart girl" London said with a small smile.

"Why are you telling us this?" Carol asked, wondering why she's so open about this.

"No use to hiding it, now. You're in too deep and there's no way to explain this" London replied.

"How can we help?" Ronnie Anne asked, stepping forward with a determined expression, catching the two older girls by surprise. London, especially. She didn't think this girl who distrusted her would be willing to step up to the fight this serious. For a brief moment, she saw Lincoln in her place.

"Just stay out my way if you can, but if you must, do either of you have any combat experience? Probably none, I bet" London said with a slightly condescending smile.

"Actually, I know Jujutsu and staff-fighting," Carol said. They stared at her with weird looks.

"What?"

'Honestly, you look too cute and dainty for that" London commented.

"C-cute?" Carol asked, blushing.

"Anyway, what about you, kid?' London asked.

"I'm the toughest kid in my grade. I'm also good at skateboarding. I'm also a good shot with a slingshot" Ronnie Anne said, producing said item. She never got formal combat training, as she never needed it since no one wanted to be near her. Why learn to fight if everyone is too afraid to come near you?

"You really aren't what I'd call combat ready, so let me handle the heavy stuff" London said, confidently.

"What? I think you underestimate me" Ronnie Anne said, slightly offended.

"You thought she was an evil spy which caused us to end up in Australia. I think she's estimating you just about right" Carol said, making the girl pout.

"Yes, plus you're only 11. These guys are adults, so they'll have the size and strength advantage over you. But, first we book ourselves a hotel room to stay in" London said, leading the two out of the cafe.

"Good idea. Don't exactly think roughing it out here would be pleasant. At least there's no other 11 year old you know that's tougher than me" Ronnie Anne, confidently.

"Liberty and Lincoln are tougher than you. Lincoln's a trained Karate black belt and Liberty's monstrously strong for her age" London said, making Ronnie Anne's ego deflate in response.

"Liberty? Isn't she the artist of your family? How strong is she?" Carol asked, curious about how strong the girl is. She must be pretty strong if London said so, considering she suplexed an elephant.

"She can lift an entire sculpting Marble by herself. Now, come on, there's a five star hotel close by" London said, shocking Carol, but that shock was replaced with excitement. Neither of them had ever been to a five star hotel before and they were eager to experience this. They arrived at said hotel and the two gasped in awe while London just smiled.

"Awesome! This place looks great!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"I'll say. I guess you like to at least stay in style if you're out for more than one day" Carol said, looking at London.

"Yes. I like to take full advantage of the perks my job gives me" London said, as they go in and the two stoaways eye the lobby with impressed looks in their eyes. London approaches the counter.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. May I help you?" the receptionist asked, smiling widely.

"Yes. one room for three, pelase" London said. Thankfully, these brief interactions are short enough for her to easily speak to people without being rude to them.

"Certainly! Any preferences you lovely ladies have for your room?" the receptionist asked.

"Anything you two have in mind?" London asked.

"Well, I always wanted to soak in one of those jet-powered jacuzzi tubs" Carol said. Her family was well off, but not enough to afford something so luxurious as that. She always wanted to bathe in one, though.

"Sounds like someone has a taste for the good life" London said, smiling at meeting another woman of fine tastes.

"Thanks. What about you, Ron?" Carol asked, turning to the girl.

"Got any of those water beds?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We only have one room with a water bed, but most of our rooms are equipped with jacuzzi tubs" the receptionist replied.

"We'll take it," London said. The receptionist and London do the usual process of booking a room. The two girls squealed in delight, excited that they'll be staying in a five star hotel for a few days. Once everything was completed, the receptionist handed London the room key and the trio headed up to their room on the third floor. They entered the room, leaving the two in awe. Ronnie Anne quickly found and hopped onto the water bed.

"Now, this is the life!" she sighed out, happy as can be.

"Glad you like it. This will be our HQ for the time being" London said, sitting on the couch.

"How do you plan on finding these Tatawur guys?" Carol asked, still standing.

"By carefully monitoring their movements. I know what to look for. It'll only take a day or two. They aren't as stealthy as they like to believe" London said with an amused chuckle. Honestly, for an organization that operates from the shadows, they sure are easy to spot once you have an idea on how they work, dress, and act.

"And in the meantime?" Carol asked.

"Play tourist. I always make sure to get my family souvenirs for them while away" London said.

"That's really nice of you. You're certainly not as heartless as people say you are" Carol said, a bit surprised. London's abrasive and aloof attitude always made people assume she had no heart, but she's showing to be more expressive and emotional than she lets on, during this trip.

"Yeah, people always say you're a jerk" Ronnie Anne added in.

"I don't care if I am a jerk with strangers who have no business with my family or my life. All that matters to me is keeping my family safe" London said, leaning back into the couch with a frown.

"What do you mean no business with your family? Sure you're all suspicious but at least they try to be nice, even if one of them is too forward making them the most suspicious" Ronnie Anne, a bit too quickly at the end. London knew she was talking about Lincoln. That boy's ability to charm girls is unreal, sometimes.

"Let's just say the Loud Family keeps many secrets. Some of the darkest horrors" London said, ominously. That sent a shiver down Carol's spine. Ronnie Anne meanwhile just squints her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, we better head to our rooms, now. I want to try out that hot tub, pronto" Carol said, excitedly.

"Yes, it's getting late. We have a long day tomorrow" London said. Ronnie Anne decided to put her suspicions on hold, for now.

"Right. Time to sleep in another continent, I guess"

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Stella begins experiencing strange pains, spurring Dipper and Lily to step in and help their friend.**_

* * *

**Didn't expect to end the chapter here, but eh, I'm not that bothered. Next chapter will have some interesting revelations for Stella. Trust me.**

**Also, to silverstudent: yes, I am adding Owl House. In fact, I already did. And Infinity War is a movie in the MCU, not it's own separate movie.**

**Keep sending reviews, folks! I love hearing from you all!**


	18. Stella the Fox

Stella groaned in pain and unease. She just woke up and she's already not feeling well. Her entire body felt hot and her spine was agonizing to her. She could barely move as she laid in bed. After a few minutes of groaning, her mother, Trina Zhau, entered the room, wondering why her daughter hasn't come out of her room, yet.

"Stella? Are you okay?" she asked, approaching Stella's bed. She weakly looks up at her mother.

"I don't feel so well," Stella replied. Trina placed her hand against Stella's forehead and immediately felt the what.

"Oh, you're burning up. Any other symptoms?" she asked.

"My spine is also hurting…" Stella groaned out. Trina felt worried and decided to call Maria for help.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone quite quickly.

"Hello, Maria. I hope I'm not calling at a bad time" Trina said.

"A bit. My daughter's gone missing! Oh, now I'm understanding how Camilla's feeling, right now!" Maria cried, making Trina wince at the volume. For such a soft spoken woman, she sure is loud.

"Please calm down. I can call back if you want" she offered, but hoped Maria wanted to help.

"Sorry, I'm just worried, that's all. Is there something you need?" Maria asked, calming down.

"My daughter's sick. She's complaining about heat flashes and spine pains" Trina explained. She could vaguely hear Stella groan in pain, again, making her worry for her flare up.

"That's unusual. I've seen Stella and she doesn't exhibit any signs of heat flashes ever. You said her spine hurts too? Has she recently strained her back by hunching too much or trying to lift something heavy?" Maria said, her medical knowledge surging into her brain.

"She hadn't lifted anything heavy or did anything strenuous," Trina replied.

"That is odd. Do you want me to come over and check up on her?" Maria asked, concerned.

"If it's not too much trouble. I'm worried about her" Trina said.

"I feel your pain. I'll be over as soon as I can" Maria said before hanging up. Trina sat on her daughter's bed and tried to comfort her. She kept groaning until Maria came in ten minutes later.

"I came as soon as I could. Has there been any change?" she asked.

"No, there hasn't" as soon as Trina said that, Stella hissed in pain, catching both women's attention.

"Stella! Are you okay?!" Trina exclaimed, at her daughter's side in an instant.

"My spine! It felt like it just grew inside of me! What's wrong with me?! I'm scared!" Stella hissed in pain and on the verge of crying. Trina's heart was in absolute agony at seeing her only daughter in such pain and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can examine your spine. You'll also need to do the same with your pants so I can examine your tailbone" Maria said, professionally. Stella groaned, but complied, removing her night shirt and pants. Maria went to examine the young girl. There wasn't anything wrong with her spine, though there seems to be a bump at the base of her tailbone. Her body also felt unnaturally warm, as if she was cooking on the inside.

"There's a bump at the base of your tailbone, Stella. It doesn't seem to be scoliosis, though. Other than that and an abnormally high body temperature, you seem to be fine" Maria explained.

"I don't feel fine. I don't even know how this happened. I was fine yesterday" Stella said.

"These illnesses tend to sneak up on people, sadly" Maria said.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Trina asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure. It could be nothing, but it doesn't seem to be affecting her too badly apart from the pain" Maria replied, letting Stella put her clothes back on.

"Have you ever seen anything like this, before, but any chance?" Trina asked, again.

"Sadly, no," Maria replied. Trina let out a sad noise, devastated that her baby girl was hurting and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Maria can certainly sympathize.

"I'll live, right?" Stella asked

"Thankfully, yes. In the meantime. The best I can recommend is resting and icing your tailbone if it is causing unnecessary aching" Maria suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Santiago" Stella said.

"Of course. If anything changes, do not hesitate to call me, again" Maria smiled.

"I'll be home all day, so you can holler for me, too" Trina said.

"Thanks, mom. I'll let you know if I need anything" Stella said.

"I hope you get better soon. I hate seeing you in pain" Trina said.

"I know you do, mom. It's been like that when I was a wild little kid" Stella chuckles. Maria blinks a few times in surprise.

"You were wild? That's surprising. You've always been a level-headed and well behaved girl for as long as I've known you" Maria commented.

"She was as wild as you could get. She would always be outside all day, running barefoot, climbing trees, covered in dirt playing with dogs and cats. She even started growling at strangers she got a bad vibe from" Trina explained, remembering those days. Stella certainly was a handful, back then.

"Yeah, I was a bit odd when I was younger. My parents managed to get me under control, though" Stella added.

"You bet we did. As you can see, she is now a very polite and well meaning young lady" Trina said, nodding in agreement. Maria felt a bit disturbed by that. Sure she was stern with her own children when she needed to, but she's never been that kind of strict with them.

"That sounds a bit… restrictive" she said, hesitantly.

"It is but she kept doing things that got her in trouble because of it. Trespassing on our neighbors lawn, chasing squirrels and rabbits and I finally put my foot down when she tried to mark her territory in public" Stella blushed when her mom revealed that part. That really wasn't her best moment.

"The biggest mystery, though, is how she acted, in general. It was like she was more animal than Human" Trina added. Maria hummed in thought. That is a strange thing.

"I don't know, either… Hey, is it alright if I can go outside if I'm well enough?" Stella asked.

"That depends if you can walk on your feet without falling over" Maria replied. Stella wasted no time in getting out of bed and gently placing her feet on the floor. She took a few hesitant steps, but was glad she wasn't falling over immediately. Maria smiled, glad to see it wasn't so serious she couldn't walk.

"Okay, I see no reason to keep you here. Just try not to overwork yourself until whatever afflicts you goes away," Maria said. Stella gave a nod in confirmation, got dressed, and headed outside. Immediately, her senses are bombarded. The sun nearly blinded her, her ears were more sensitive than before, and she was picking up some nasty smells. She powered through them and walked down the street.

"Okay, that was weird. Just stay calm, Stella, and remember what your parents said: Don't do anything a Human wouldn't" Stella took a deep breath to calm herself. She passed a tree where a dog was marking and Stella felt the urge to do the same, but she resisted and walked faster. She stopped at a cafe and sat at one of the tables.

"What is wrong with me? It's as if my inner animal wants out, again. Well, it ain't coming out, again" Stella steeled her resolve.

"Hey, Stel!" Stella looked over to see Sid approaching her.

"Hey, Sid. How are you holding up with Ronnie Anne missing?" Stella asked. She knew Sid often got upset when Ronnie Anne was gone for a very long time.

"I'm worried about her, but I know she can handle herself," Sid said. Stella smiled a bit. Sid could get a little clingy with Ronnie Anne. It wasn't anything serious, but it does make her worry about Sid's mental health, sometimes. But, she seems to be handling things, thankfully.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Stella said.

"Thanks, Stella. Oh, I also got this new poster of 12 is Midnight's lead singer, Yoon Kwan" Sid said, unfurling the poster of said singer. Stella stared at the poster with wide eyes as she felt something primal flare up in her. She started panting slightly at the sight of the handsome singer.

"Isn't he dreamy~? Try not to fall in love with me" Sid said teasingly. Stella suddenly lunged at Sid, knocking her to the ground. Thankfully, the poster was between her and Stella.

"Whoa, Stella, what's gotten into you?!" Stella blink as she came to her senses and noticed what she just did.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" she apologized, helping Sid to her feet.

"That's okay. I know Kwan is handsome. Guess he caught your eye" Sid said, nonchalantly. Stella wasn't so sure. She decided to leave and head to go to the park to clear her mind. She didn't know why she was acting this way, but it was worrying her and she didn't like what was happening to her. She sighed in sadness, before spotting a familiar head of white hair.

"Lincoln?" she asked, slowly approaching the boy. He was with Dipper, Lily, and Clyde. They seem to be having fun, which made Stella feel a bit jealous. Lincoln noticed Stella watching them and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Stella! Nice day, isn't it?" he asked with that trademark dorky smile of his. Stella felt that primal urge flare up again, but she forced it down with all her willpower.

"Yeah, it is. What are you all doing out here?" Stella asked. She felt her spine pains flare up again, but she again forced them down, but barely and Dipper seemed to have noticed it.

"Just enjoying the nice weather and getting to know Clyde," Lincoln said.

"Yeah. And these guys are a lot of fun" Clyde said, happily. Stella smiled, but felt another surge of pain that nearly caused her to wince.

"You're welcome to come along. We could use another pretty girl" Lincoln said. That caused her urges to flare up, again.

"YES! I mean, uh, I'd be happy to!" she said, with a strained smile, which Lincoln noticed and felt worried about.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope! Nothing is wrong, whatsoever to worry your handsome face over!" Stella replied with a nervous laugh. Now everyone was worried.

"You sure? You seem… off" Lily said.

"Well, I wasn't really feeling well, this morning. But I'm out and about with nothing to worry about at all" Stella said, trying to sound cheerful despite the pain she's feeling. She almost hissed when her tailbone acted up again. The pain was getting worse, now.

"You okay? You look like you're in pain" Clyde asked, worriedly.

"Never… better!" Stella replied with a strained smile. Dipper stared at her, not at all convinced.

"There is clearly something wrong, Stella," he said. Lily then had an absolutely evil idea.

"We're worried about you, Stella. Linky, could you hug her?" Lily offered. Stella stared at Lily in horror.

"Okay!" Lincoln said, cheerfully. He hugs her, making her stiffen at the contact, and starts shaking as she returns the hug. What she did next was something no one expected: she started licking Lincoln's cheek like little kisses. This shocked the three spectators. Stella realized what she was doing and was horrified that she slipped up. So, she stops hugging and takes off running, fighting down another surge of pain.

"Okay… that was a first," Lincoln commented. Dipper had some suspicions and worry for Stella.

"Lincoln, you keep hanging out with Clyde. Me and Lily will go check up on Stella" Dipper said and the two siblings ran off after Stella. Stella had ran into an alley and curled up into a ball as the pain intensified and not just in her tailbone. Her ears, fingers, and teeth were starting to hurt, as well. She couldn't bear it anymore and started to cry from the pain.

"What's happening to me?! The pain is even greater than before! Like something is trying to come out or escape!" she lets out another hiss in pain.

"Stella? Where are you?"

"We want to help you!"

"Dipper? Lily?" Stella asked.

"We're here! Just tell us where you are!"

"I'm here… in the alley…" Stella grunts in pain. Dipper and Lily entered the alley and knelt before the aching girl. They can tell she was in immense pain.

"Everything… hurts…" she groans out.

"Don't worry, Stel. We're here for you" Lily said, holding the girl's hand.

"Everything hurts? Why?" Dipper asked.

"I… I don't know! What is happening to me?! It feels like… like something wants to be free!" she practically screams out after feeling another surge of pain.

"Free?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Like something wants… out! I'm trying to hold it in!" Stella replied. The two glance at each other.

"Maybe you should stop holding it in" Dipper offer. Stella looks at him in confusion.

"Simple: Stop fighting it and let whatever wants out out!" Lily stated. Stella immediately disagreed with that idea. She knew this was tied to her wild urges and she won't give into them again. She's a normal girl! Not a wild animal!

"There's a part of you you're trying to bury and it wants out. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to let them out or you're going to worry the people who care about you" Dipper urged. Stella was obviously in pain and she's only making it worse.

"NO! I won't let these urges take control agaiN! I'm a normal girl!" Stella shouted.

"Again?" the two Louds asked in confusion.

"I used to be more animal than Human when I was little! I don't want to be like that, again!" Stella exclaimed.

"What's so bad about that?! Doesn't it make you happy?!" Dipper questioned.

"They aren't normal! They aren't normal!" Stella repeated, stubbornly refusing to listen and trying to resist the pain. Dipper saw this.

"Look at yourself Stella! You are absolutely miserable in pain right now because you're trying to resist whatever it is you're trying to bottle up!" Dipper said, a bit desperately.

"Please Stella, if you keep on trying to hold it, the worse it will get. I think your parents would want you to be yourself instead of feeling this intense pain" Lily said. She looked so horrible and covered in sweat.

'Who do you think told me to resist these urges?!" Stella exclaimed, catching the two off guard. Stella just ran off out of the alley.

"Stella, wait!" Lily called out, as the duo ran after her. Dipper noticed she was running unusually fast for her age.

"She's moving really fast," she commented.

"Yes, she is. Trying to contain something. Going faster. Urges? You don't think Stella's becoming… a Metahuman? Dipper asked, coming to a realization. The pain must be from whatever powers they are trying to awaken while Stella keeps resisting them.

"All signs point to it. She must not be aware of it" Lily said.

"We have to make her realize it soon. If she keeps bottling up her urges, she'll eventually go into an uncontrollable frenzy that could make her wild side take complete control" Dipper said, grimly. He knows enough about Metahumans to know such things would be very detrimental for them.

"But how? She clearly is not going to embrace her urges" Lily said.

"Not sure. So far the only clues we have are her wild side and her reaction to Lincoln hugging her" Dipper said. Stella's powers are most likely animal-based by the evidence, so far.

"How could we-wait, that's it!" Lily had an idea.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Stella's parents. They likely had her suppress these urges. Maybe they can get through to her" Lily offered.

"That's an excellent idea, Lily! Come on, let's go find them and fill them in on the situation!" Dipper said. Thankfully, he knew the way and they were able to reach Stella's house. Dipper knocked on the door and Trina answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, wondering why these two kids were at her door.

"Hello, mrs. Zhau. We have a bit of a problem concerning your daughter" Dipper said and Trina immediately knew what he meant and was worried.

"Is she okay? She hasn't been feeling too well, today" she said.

"We know why, but first, what are your thoughts on Metahumans?" Lily asked, making Trina confused.

"I never really had an issue with them. They're just Humans with powers… wait, are you saying Stella is a Metahuman?" Trina asked, quickly connecting the dots.

"I'm afraid so. Her powers are trying to come out, but she's trying to force them down. This could cause her to go feral" Trina's heart dropped to her stomach at that response. She and her husband always told her to act more Human, but they never knew why she acted so animalistic, but now it all makes sense. And her daughter is in danger because of their approach to her behaviour.

"She's at risk of becoming a wild animal and it's all my fault!" she cried.

"It's not too late, ma'am. Is there any place Stella usually goes when she's scared but doesn't want to come home?" Dipper asked.

"When we first moved here, she would always run to the more wooded areas to let herself think and clear her mind" Trina replied.

"That sounds like a good place to start" Lily said.

"Just let me call my husband and let him know about the situation, then we begin searching," Trina said.

* * *

Stella had indeed ran into the woods, still completely miserable and unsure of what to do. She kept repeating "I'm normal" to herself, but she barely said it above a whisper due to the pain. She crawls inside of a log and curls up into a ball, intent on just laying there until the pain went away or it killed her. Whichever came first.

"I'm not a wild freak!" She curled up tighter, wishing the pain went away.

"Stella!" she gasped at hearing Dipper's voice, but didn't come out of the log.

"Honey, please come out, wherever you are!" Stella doesn't respond, especially as another surge of pain hits her.

"If you can hear me, it's okay! It's okay to be wild! I was wrong to make you hold back your urges! " Stella was now confused about why she's suddenly changing her stance, but was too scared to come out. She was confused and hurting.

"Stella, please! Just answer me!" Trina called out, desperately.

"It hurts…" she sniffles, cluing Trina in on where her daughter was. She knelt down in front of the log's entrance and saw her daughter, shaking and drenched in sweat. It hurt her to see Stella like this, but she put on a smile to try and reassure the poor girl.

"I know it does, but it'll be okay" she said.

"How do you know?" Stella stared at her mother in confusion.

"Because you're a strong girl," Trina replied. Stella slowly crawled out of the log and Trina immediately scooped her up in a loving hug.

"It's okay, Stella. Just be yourself" she said, lovingly.

"But what if I lose myself?" Stella asked, still scared.

"You've got nothing to fear Stella. As long as you have your friends and family, you won't lose yourself" Dipper said, reassuringly.

"Y-you mean it?" Stella asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, we do. So, stop trying to bury this side of you and embrace it" Lily said.

"Even girls are allowed to have a wild side," Dipper added. Stella smiled, but still wasn't sure about this.

"I'm not normal…" she said, quietly. Lily scoffed.

"Normal's overrated. I used to lick cheeks when I was 4 and throw my dirty diapers at people. So, I'd say, normal is what makes you happy" she said. Stella smiled wider, but hissed when the pain came back.

"Come on Stella. Whatever is happening, let it happen" Trina said.

"I'm trying, but it's not working!" Stella said, now even more scared. The siblings glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

'Picture Lincoln hugging you again!" they said in unison. Stella's mind already thinking that before she could question that. The second she did, the urges came back in full force and she felt something about to give. Suddenly, a balck fox tail sprouted from her tailbone that was longer than she was tall by a full foot. Her ears lengthened, became covered in black fur, and moved to the top of her head, becoming fox ears. Sharp claws extend out of her fingers. Her canine teeth lengthened and became sharp. Three whisker marks appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes became slited and fox-like.

Stella panted as the changes ended and she felt much better. The pain was gone and she felt complete, now.

"I feel much better now," she said, starting to recover from her transformation. Trina, Lily, and Dipper stared at Stella in surprise.

"What?" Stella asked, confused by their looks.

"Stella, honey… You're part fox, now" Trina finally said. Surprised, she felt the top of her head, feeling the fox ears on her head and she glanced behind her to see her newly grown tail. She did the only thing that came to mind and let out a loud scream.

"Stella!" Trina looks to her husband, Richard, running over to them.

"She's alright. She's just processing the situation, still" Trina said.

"Oh, thank-she has a tail!" he exclaimed, spotting his daughter's changes.

"And ears. She's still reacting to them" Trina said.

"Ears?! Tail?! Ears?! Tail?! I'm freaking out!" Stella exclaimed. Lily then slaps her.

"Thanks. I needed that" Stella said, now calm and rubbing her cheek.

"A fox, huh? That's neat" Dipper said, getting a good look at her new fox features. They made her look quite adorable.

"It really suits you," Lily said. Stella blushed at the comment.

"You think so?" she asked, bashfully.

"It really does, honey. You look beautiful. You like yourself" Trina said, regretting making her lock away this part of her for all these years. Stella looked up at her mother.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" she asked.

"We'd never think you're a freak, 're our daughter and nothing will change that. We love you for who you are" Richard said. Stella sniffed and hugged her parents, tightly.

"You two really are the best parents in the whole world" she said, happily. Her tail was even wagging from how happy she is.

"And you are the best daughter we ever have. We promise, we'll always love you" Richard said.

"No matter what" Trina added. The two Louds watched this scene with smiles. They were happy they could help a friend through their problems and happy she had such loving parents. Trina then had a thought come to her.

"So? What is it like to think of your first crush?" Stella blushed in embarrassment and suddenly became more interested in her tail.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, trying to hide her blush. Her ears folded down, as well.

"My girl has a crush? Who's the sorry punk?" Richard asked, his protective instincts kicking in.

"I believe it's our brother, Lincoln. Don't worry, he's a sweet and respectful, if oblivious, boy" Dipper said, smiling that Lincoln has two girls pining for him, now.

"Kind of like you, Dipping Sauce. But seriously, even if you get close, his favorite sister will keep him company" Lily said, haughtily, making Dipper roll his eyes.

"Liberty?" that made Dipper snort in amusement as Lily's eyes widened and stared at Stella.

"No! Me" she exclaimed.

"Lily, Lincoln's obviously going to trust Liberty over everyone else. It's just how he is" Dipper said, making Lily sulk and grumble in annoyance.

"Sorry about Lily. She's very… attached to our brother" Dipper said to Trina.

"That's quite alright," Trina said. Stella walked around a bit, getting a feel of her new features. Her tail especially.

"You know, this isn't so bad. The tail is going to take some getting used to, but it's growing on me" she said, smiling as she swished her tail around.

"Work it, girl. You'll be fighting off boys in no time" Lily said, happily.

"Dial back the praise, Lily" Dipper said.

"I just heard a deer take a dump a mile away" Stella said, her ears swiveling.

"TMI!" Lily exclaimed, grossed out.

"At least those ears aren't just for show," Dipper said.

"So, I have the senses of a fox. Wonder what else I can do?" Stella asked.

"Well, you have those claws and you're certainly faster than before," Dipper observed.

"Wait, really?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You were running faster than normal. You just might be the fastest kid in town" Lily said.

"I'm a bit worried about the side effects, but at least we know why I was so wild as a little kid" Stella said.

"And I'm sure you can handle them. Me and my family will be happy to help renovate your house to accommodate your new abilities, needs, and diet. I also recommend you read up on foxes" Dipper offered.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Richard said. Stella smiled, but then remembered what happened with Lincoln.

"I better go apologize to Lincoln. Even if it was unintentional, I did violate his personal space" she said.

"I'm sure he's gotten over it. He's Lincoln" Lily said. Really, that boy was too forgiving for his own good, sometimes.

"All the more reason to apologize. It would be awkward to try to talk to him if I didn't at least do it before the end of the day" Stella said. She didn't want to mess up her bond with Lincoln because of this.

"We won't stop you," Dipper said.

"Thanks," Stella said, running off to find Lincoln.

"This will certainly be an adjustment," Richard said.

"If it makes our daughter happy, I don't mind, one bit," Trina said. Stella will certainly get some attention, but she didn't fear she'd be bullied. Royal Woods is the most tolerant city in the world and has the second largest Metahuman population outside of Genosha, meaning Stella will have plenty of kindred spirits to turn to in the future. Especially the Louds, who seem to be very nice and friendly and helpful. She looked forward to what the future may hold.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**London, Carol, and Ronnie Anne race to stop Tatawur's plans, but a disagreement may cause irreparable damage to London's bonds with her family.**_

* * *

**Yep, Stella's a Metahuman fox and that is only the tip of the iceberg of what I have planned for her. Other characters will have or get powers of their own, as well. But That's all I'm going to say.**


End file.
